One of a kind
by Just Mat
Summary: Fourteen year old Tatsuki accidentily kills another guy her age. Aizen finds him and experiments on him because he started to manifest his zanpakutou before he died. Polls running, Slightly to very dark fic. OCxPoll IchigoxPoll. R&R...
1. Prologue

Hiya, This is kinda' my first bleach fanfic, and I have a bad history of abandoning stories after they've barely started. However, they keep getting longer every time, and the Naruto story I abandoned was actually three times longer than the one before it, so it looks like I'm actually making pretty impressive progress. Anywho, this story is mainly about some OC who gets experimented on a little bit and later gets a part in Ichigo's gang, although his participation is a little bit off... If you know what I mean, which you probably don't as you have no idea about what's going to happen.

Anywho, I'm just gonna' write this story, I have a plot figured out in my head, but I'll probably just see where it takes me rather than forcing it. I'll also be holding some polls and whatnot. Oh, and although you can vote on which pairings you want, I am a great fan of original pairings, so Ichigo isn't going to be with either Rukia or Inoue. Don't like it, don't read it. But anyway, the polls are at the bottom, so enough about that.

Imaginary friend nr. 1: Just Mat does not own Bleach, nor does he own his own pants. He lost them when gambling against Satan.

Just Mat: Ehm... No I didn't. I'm not stupid enough to gamble with the devil. Everybody knows the devil cheats.

Imaginary friend nr 2: You did actually. I remember it quite well, cause I won your red cap that same day.

Just Mat: Then how come I'm still wearing pants and have a red cap??

Imaginary friend nr 1: You won them off God... by cheating...

Just Mat: You know what, I'm starting to think I need to go find some real friends...

Oh, and the story starts when Ichigo and the rest are like fourteen years old, cause this is where I introduce the OC. Then there will be, like, a two years time-skip to the day after Ichigo turns into a shinigami.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Call it whatever you find fitting, cause I have no idea what to call it. What about prologue...?**

She was definitely getting there.

A fourteen year old. Tatsuki glanced around her with a big smile on her face. Tokyo hall, the biggest sports complex in all of Japan, the place where all of the biggest tournaments were held...

And she was participating in one of those tournaments.

She shook her head to clear it and continued with her stretching. She had no time for thoughts of glamour and fame, she needed to concentrate on the coming matches. But still...

She was just too excited.

After she'd finished stretching, she did some more exercises before stopping. It wouldn't do to tire herself out before the matches even started.

After taking a five minute breather, she realized that she didn't really have anything left to do.She'd warmed up and there was still enough time left. Seeing as there should also be other tournaments going on (Tokyo hall was very big after all) she went looking for one that would be interesting.

There were quite a few of them, and most of them had already started. The one she was participating in had also started technically, but her category got the last turn. She checked the big clock on the wall. 13:32. She still had another 28 minutes. After checking the clock she checked the hall she was in. Sumo wrestling, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Fat guys feeling each other up... gross.

As she left the sumo wrestling hall, she came into what seemed to be the main hall. A lot of people were milling about, a lot of them were wearing the sports outfit of Tokyo's primary soccer team, apparently there was a soccer tournament as well. Most of the people who weren't dressed up were staring at the higher parts of the walls, where just under the twenty foot tall ceiling were hanging a couple of television screens. On one of them, Tatsuki realized to her joy, was an overview of what was going on.

Hall 1: Wrestling, Quarter finals. Tatsuki's eyes quickly went past that one, she already knew about that. (I think Tatsuki was a wrestler, but I'm not sure. If I'm wrong, please tell me about it and pretend that the correct sport was written down there)

Hall 2: Indoor soccer, finished. Tatsuki looked briefly towards the soccer players, and could see that they were indeed wet from all the sweating, and they were wearing medals.

Hall 3: -

Hall 4: -

Hall 5: Sumo wrestling, Quarter finals.

Tatsuki continued down the list, but most of the other halls were empty. Maybe there weren't as many tournaments going on as she thought.

Hall 24: Fencing, Quarter finals.

Tatsuki's left eyebrow rose slightly, she'd never heard of fencing before. It was probably just a minor sport, something like jumping fences or whatever. Still, seeing as she had nothing better to do, she decided to take a look.

When she entered hall 24, she thought it was just plain kendo at first, two people standing facing each other with swords and helmet like things that also protected their faces.

But, although the helmets were pretty much the same, the swords and the suit were different. Also, a strange line came from their back and was attached to a machine.

The weapons were what Tatsuki thought the french used some couple of hundred years ago. The small thin blades were as long as her legs. The hand protectors were as big as bowls and contained half of the wielder's hand. Also, the handle seemed to be shaped like a gun, something she'd never seen before.

The outfit was completely white and seemed to be made to protect the fencers from bruises.

Looking around, she saw that there were a lot of people watching who looked to be foreign. That meant that this was probably an international tournament. Awed, she walked towards the closest Japanese-looking person she saw.

"Excuse me."

"What is it?" The man asked without taking his eyes off a certain match where a pretty big person was pretty much owning the other shorter one. Going by the man's scowl and the way he was dressed, he was probably the shorter one's coach.

"Ano, what's going on?" Tatsuki asked, sincerely interested in this foreign sport.

The man groaned before answering, as the red light glowed again, signaling another point for the big guy. "He's losing, terribly. That European guy scores one more point and he's gutted. Damn those tall folk." As he finished talking, the small guy dashed forward in a desperate attempt for at least one more point, passing by his opponent.

The green light went off, so did the red light.

"Doublé," the referee announced, "End of the game. Winner with fifteen points to three, left." The two fencers took off their helmets and took weird stances to greet each other and the referee.

Tatsuki turned back to the man next to her who was now sobbing into his hands. After a couple of seconds, the man's head rose to meet the girl's questioning gaze. Trying to explain his sorry state, he muttered, "I've trained him for ten years before I allowed him to participate, and he loses this easily..."

"Is this a big tournament?" Tatsuki asked, still not really understanding why he was crying of all things.

"A big tournament?" The man returned in shock. "It's the world championship, and the guy I've as good as devoted my life to training gets housted by a fourteen year old boy."

Tatsuki turned around again, trying to find the big guy who had apparently walked off. _14 years old? No way someone my age is that big. _When she found him again, he seemed to be talking with another guy _or kid_ his age, who reminded her somewhat of a monkey. This person was even taller, but also thinner. When she again looked at the so called 14-year old, she couldn't help but hum in approval. He had short, black hair that was matted down on top of his head, reaching almost to his eyebrows. He wore a wide grin that made her want to grin as well, and his brown eyes were twinkling with mirth. He said something and the other guy was suddenly roaring with laughter.

Deciding to throw caution in the wind, Tatsuki approached them. When she was standing next to them they turned towards her. The tall, thin guy had a face that reminded her of a gorrilla, so she decided to try her best not to look at it and looked towards the big guy.

"Are you really fourteen years old?" She asked with a voice that showed clearly that she doubted it. Now that she was standing next to him, she realized that he was probably two heads taller than she was.

The gorilla looked at her in confusion, and she covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed. She'd forgotten that they were foreign. She started blushing and brought forth her best English, cursing mentally. She'd never been good with languages. "Ehm... You... Ehm..." She raised her hands and motioned once with both hands and all fingers up, and then once with her thumb closed.

The guy looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Yes, I'm fourteen." He replied in almost perfect Japanese.

Tatsuki blinked at him. "You can speak Japanese."

"Eh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Pretty much."

Tatsuki stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Japanese wasn't an easy language to learn for foreigners. Shaking her head to clear it she went back to her original question. "No way you're fourteen. You're way too big. And besides, nobody is good enough to participate in the world championship when he's only fourteen years old."

"Yes there is," the guy retorted, "I know someone personally!"

"Oh really," Tatsuki said, still sceptical, "Who?"

"Me!"

"You're not fourteen years old."

"Why not?"

"You're too big."

"Hey, I can't help it that all you Japanese people are midgets"

"What did you say?"

"I said Japanese people are midgets. I mean look at you. You're as big as a twelve year old, but you might just as well be my age."

"I'm fourteen."

"Prove it."

Tatsuki was left with her mouth open. Why hadn't she thought of that when he'd been denying it. She gave him a glare, which he easily ignored.

"Well, prove it." The guy demanded again.

"You prove it first."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't believe you were fourteen before you didn't believe I was fourteen."

"...So?"

"So you have to prove it first."

"I don't agree with your reasoning. Besides," The guy added with a nonchalant attitude, "I don't see why I have to prove anything to a midget."

That was it. Tatsuki snapped. She looked the idiot who had insulted her and pushed her just a little too far in the eye and said, "That's it, you are dead... meat!!" She dived towards him, intent on making him feel pain, but the blackhaired male nimbly sidestepped her attack while passing his helmet and sword to the guy he'd been conversing with before running off with a raging Tatsuki at his heels. "Take care of my stuff before I get back, okay Mark." He yelled before he exited the hall.

"...Whatever..."

* * *

Tatsuki stood panting in the hallway as her quarry turned around the far corner, still laughing. How could he still be running when even she could barely stand anymore. Sill leaning on her knees, Tatsuki raised her head to look for a clock. When she found one she froze.

14:21

She'd spent too long chasing after the idiot and she'd missed the first twenty minutes of her tournament. That meant she'd probably lost all her first matches and was disqualified. With renewed energy she stood back up. That blackhaired guy was so gonna' pay for this.

* * *

Tatsuki was at a loss. She couldn't find the guy anywhere. She'd first gone to his hall, but he wasn't there. When she'd asked they'd told her that his match was due in five minutes, so she'd waited... He hadn't shown up. He'd also been disqualified. Many of the people watching were confused, she heard some people saying that the guy had had a pretty decent chance of getting first prize. Somehow, this only made Tatsuki angrier. How could you not show up if you were good enough to win, at the wold championships no less.

After the hall she'd gone to all the men's toilets she could find. And yes, she checked if they were empty. No way some dumb sign saying "men's" was gonna' stop arisawa Tatsuki (Last name spelled correctly?). But he hadn't been on any of the toilets. After that she'd just wandered around a bit, but she couldn't find a sign of him anywhere. She did notice when she checked hall 24 for the sixth time that the blackhaired guy's coach didn't seem angry or frustrated at all. He only seemed sad.

Tatsuki angrily kicked a bin, and that was when she saw it.

In front of her was a door to the roof, and it was still half open.

Fury renewed, Tatsuki dashed through the door and up the stairs that lay behind it. Another door was at the top, she opened it and saw him. He was leaning against the high fence that surrounded the roof with his face down and his fingers clenched through the iron strawlike things. He'd discarded his protecting, white vest somewhere along the way and it now lay somewhere between him and her. Underneath it she could see another vest, smoother and thinner, but also white. He turned his head to face her, and for a second she stared into sad empty eyes, tears brimming at the edges.

For a second she felt sorry for him.

Then something in her snapped again, and she stormed towards him.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? _Poke _You got me disqualified and then you didn't show up for your match and got yourself disqualified as well. _Poke _You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" _Poke _

The guy just looked at her without saying a word, then "...I don't give a damn..."

That was the last straw for Tatsuki... She hit him.

Her fist connected solidly with his chin, and she thought she heard something crack. The guy stumbled back hard before his back hit the fence, and he went through it. All went in slow motion for Tatsuki as she heard someone scream from below and his body slowly tumbled over the edge head first. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Painfully she reached for air, but it was as if a hand was clenching her throat and wanted her to die, to die as well. _Oh god... I killed him..._

She heard a splat coming from below and more screaming ensued. She had to get out of there, she couldn't let anyone know. She tried to breathe again and took lungfuls of horrid tasting fresh air. She turned around and dashed through the door, down the stairs, through the door again. Where could she hide, she ran through the hallways. She passed the coach of the man who'd lost against the one she'd just murdered and caught flards of a conversation he was having with some other guy.

"Yes... sad. Apparently he just heard that his family died in a car crash."

Tatsuki's eyes opened wide again, and the hand constricting her throat was back. Also she could feel tears forming in her eyes. _His family died... No wonder he didn't care, and I killed him. I killed him. _She was starting to get hysterical to the point of contemplating suicide. Up ahead she saw a ladies' restroom and she dashed into it.

She tried to open the first cubicle toilet, but it was already occupied, as was the second. Getting desperate, she almost tore into the third, panting in relief at the fact that this one was empty at least.

Then... she cried...

* * *

Opening his eyes, he stared into the black night. What had happened? As he looked at the stars voices suddenly started coming from the back of his head, but he suppressed them like he always did and returned to his question. What had happened?

He didn't remember much at the moment, but he felt like it was slowly coming back to him. The last seconds of his life? He remembered smashing into the pavement. He nodded, it was definitely coming back, albeit slowly. He could probably make it go faster if he concentrated, but what was the rush? He slowly got up and curiously eyed the chain in front of him. It seemed to be attached to his body. He slowly reached out to it as if it would bite him, and slowly grabbed it as if it might burn him. A small, experimental tug proved that it was indeed attached to his body and probably wouldn't let go soon.

"Interesting, huh?"

He whirled around to face the person talking to him.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked the smiling man with glasses (Aizen anyone??).

"Why yes. I am actually."

"I'm dead, and you're talking to me. What does that make you?"

"I am a shinigami."

"A death god" Scepticism crept into his voice, before he suddenly seemed to realize something and shrugged. "Well, I guess it makes sense. I am dead after all. So, whatcha' gonna' do? Some prayers or ritual, create a huge rift in the sky or ground? Or maybe you're gonna' use that sword, stab me with it, break this weird chain? Do tell me. I'm so very interested." The guy remarked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Hmm," The shinigami's gentle smile suddenly turned wicked. "I think I'll go for the last two."

"Two?"

"Yes," The grinning shinigami answered. "You see, normally I would perform Konso on you, but since you are special, I want to test a theory on you."

"...I don't really like the idea of being tested on..."

"Oh, that doesn't matter, seeing as you have no choice."

"Oh, great. I ended up in the hands of some evil psychofreak."

"If you think that's a bad thing, then why aren't you running? I'm curious."

"It's too much trouble right now, I'm trying to remember what happened before I died, so how about you just wait until I'm done doing that and then I'll run away. Okay?"

Aizen's visage turned angry. "No, I will not wait. Especially not for some punk like you trying to remember something. I couldn't care less about your memories. All that matters is my will."

"Aww, but you said I was special." The dead fencer mocked the shinigami.

"You are. Not many start to manifest their zanpakutou before they die."

"Zanpakutou?"

"Tell me, do you sometimes hear voices?" Aizen asked as he unsheathed the sword at his belt and pointed it towards the guy.

He tried to say no, but he couldn't. It was as if the cloak wearing foureyes was forcing him to tell the truth. "Y...ye...Y...Yes." He mumbled against his will.

Aizen's grin split his face. "Perfect!" As he said those words he swung his sword. The dead soul tried to scream but he didn't have the time to before the sword cut right through the chain coming out of his body. As a result, he screamed even harder as the chain seemed to be eating itself away, coming closer and closer to the end of the chain, where he was.

Aizen grinned as he explained what was happening. "The chain of fate, which I just cut is what connects you to your human body, when you die, it breaks and you slowly start to turn into a hollow. Do you know what a hollow is?" Aizen asked in an overly sweet tone.

The guy just continued to scream.

"Good, then I won't have to explain that. Thanks to me, you are now turning into a hollow faster than you should have been. The good news is that I still have to stab you." As he said this, the hollow transformation was starting to come to an end as the white substance started shooting from his ears, nostrils and mouth. Without a pause, Aizen drove his blade into the boys body and started transferring his reiatsu to the hollow in making.

Still, the guy continued to scream.

After a while of this, the screaming finally subsided and the boy lay still. He had a mask on his face. The right half was made up of pure black and white, intermingling with each other through spirals. The other half had six evenly large parts with different colors. From up to down they were red, purple, blue, green, gray and yellow.

Aizen looked down at it with a dissapointed expression. "So... a vizard is all I get for my efforts?" He snorted. "And I was so sure that I'd get something more interesting. Ah well, I guess it can't be helped." He turned his back on the body and stalked away, not taking the time to notice that a small hole was growing right under where the ribcage was, or that the mask was slowly being sucked into the guy's open eyes. But the boy knew nothing of this, he didn't see anything, until he woke up the next morning...

* * *

Well, I've decided to end it here. I dn't think it's really a cliffhanger, but I might be wrong. Anyway, I hope you liked it. In fact, I hoped you liked it so much that you'll send me review (Or a cookie). Anyway, the timeskip happens right after this, and if you want to know what happens in these two years you'll just have to wait until I put down some flashbacks.

Also, you might have noticed that I never once used the guy's name. This is because Tatsuki never heard it and he forgot it after he died and didn't get the time to remember it.

Oh, if you see tatsuki spelled satsuki anywhere, don't blame me. Blame the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 .

Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility.

Poll nr 1: What European country is the OC from. It might seem irrelevant, but I'm gonna' do something with this later in the story.

1. The Netherlands (If you choose this one, I might be able to give more indepth info seeing as this is kinda' where I live)

2. England

3. France

4. Germany

5. Scandinavia

6. Estonia

7. Italia

8. Greece

Poll nr 2: What should I call what the OC is turning into, it's gonna' be a combination between Arrancar and Vizard. Also, what special attributes. Not really a poll actually. Just asking for ideas.

Poll nr 3: Pairing OCx??

1. Tatsuki

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female arrancar (Like Menoly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about)

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem)

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi

3. Soi Fon

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good

2. Evil

3. Cross in between

Well, this is it I guess. If you have any questions or if you feel I forgot something, just contact me in whatever way necessary. Just please don't stalk me... prettyplease?


	2. I want answers

Here's the next chapter of this wonderful bleach fanfic. I'm gonna' make this chap longer than the last one, and make the next one even longer, just for the hell of it.

This chapter happens two years after the last and is mainly about Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia and the OC meeting for the first time.

Anyway...

Imaginary friend nr 3: "Yes, I get to do the disclaimer this time. Just mat does not own Bleach in any way."

...

Imaginary friend nr 1: "What... That's it?"

Imaginary friend nr 2: "Yeah, what's up with that? Nothing even remotely funny? No embarrassing stories about our creator? Nothing?"

Imaginary friend nr 3: "Sorry..."

Imaginary friend nr 2: "Tsss..."

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Weakling..."

Just mat: "Okay, that's it. I'm gonna' find some real friends right now!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: I still don't give a damn about chapter names, if you have suggestions, please send them to me.**

"Dashimaru..."

Again, he spoke the name he had given to himself out loud, afraid of forgetting this too. Of his life he did not remember much, only the minute or less before he died. The first thing of his life he remembered was dying itself. It's funny that the part where something ends is still considered part of what it ended.

He also remembered what came before. The sensation of falling. The sight of the building rushing past. The smell of his own sweat. The sound of screams that he knew were not his own. They seemed to be screaming for him, but how could he have answered their pleas when he himself was falling to death. Had they been so desperate that they had called out for him to save them even though he knew they couldn't. He didn't know. It could be something else entirely. If he'd thought about it rationally, he'd probably realized that they were scared for him and not for themselves.

But rationality had long faded away, and he knew this for a fact. Going for so long without speaking to anyone, only watching from everywhere while being nowhere at the same time would have driven anyone crazy after two years. And there wasn't only that. There were those other shinigami. The ones that were just like the first one he'd met. They all wanted to kill him. Why? Because they were monsters. They were worse than those masked horrors that stalked the streets looking for fresh prey. Those masked ones were honest. _The tigers you can trust to try and eat you, therefore you need not fear him. Fear instead that which hides under a blanket of lies and fake beauty, fear instead the ..._ Dashimaru remembered this saying from a plaque he had read somewhere about half a year ago. The last word had been withered away, but Dashimaru thought that the so called death-gods fit the description perfectly.

Before the falling came the crash, falling through a wall, a weak wall apparently. He remembered hearing and also feeling it snap under his weight and the force with which he crashed into it. Before that there were only two more things.

One was the force of a mighty blow connecting with his chin, the cause of his stumble into the wall.

The other was a small girl, although possibly still his age, whatever his age was. She had short hair that gave her a tomboyish look. She had the look of a fighter, and a strong one at that. However, her eyes still held the innocence of a child. Large grey eyes...

Dashimaru cursed and hit himself on the head. He had to concentrate, He was almost at the town she was supposed to be living in, he'd reach it tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'd get answers.

_Karakura city... prepare..._

* * *

A weird feeling washed over Tatsuki as she woke up. She couldn't quite place it, but it seemed familiar. She shrugged it off and got up. She was probably just feeling antsy because of all the accidents that happened the last couple of days. She shivered again. Entire blocks destroyed with no clue whatsoever as to the culprit. How was that even possible, and what block was the next victim. Another shiver. Jumping out of bed still covered in her blankets she rushed towards the shower, which she turned on while still clutching the covers around her body. She waited until the water had warmed up and then quickly stepped in.

After the shower she felt fully refreshed. Tatsuki quickly grabbed her stuff and went outside, to be immediately greeted by the face of her best friend Inoue.

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan."

"Ohayo, Orihime. Let's hurry up, we're running late."

"Hai, let's get going. Otherwise we might be grounded during lunch and then I couldnt' eat." Orihime wondered with a scrunched up expression.

Tatsuki didn't react to this. She did not want to know what kind of sick food combination the girl was going to try today.

Talking about nothing really important, they quickly made their way to Karakura High. When they entered the school grounds, Tatsuki once again felt the same feeling. Shivering, she grabbed Inoue by the arm and pulled her into the building as fast as she could. When she stopped, she didn't feel it anymore.

"Auw, Tatsuki-chan, that hurt." Inoue complained in a whiny voice while rubbing her arm.

"Gomen, Orihime."

"It's okay," replied the big-breasted girl with her usual cheerful and ignorant attitude. "Let's go to class."

"Hai."

They continued walking, but when the reached a corner, Ichigo came around and bumped into Inoue, who fell on the floor.

Tatsuki scowled at the orange haired guy with the scowling face, he hadn't even noticed Inoue even after he had bumped into her.

Tatsuki's scowl slowly turned into a thoughtful expression, remembering the weird feeling she'd had before, twice.

"Something bothering you, Ichigo?"

"Eh?" Ichigo raised his head at her, confused at her sudden appearance. He then noticed Inoue on the ground. "You okay?"

"Hai, Hai. I'm okay." Said girl reassured him quickly while hastily getting up. "I just tripped and fell is all. I have to go to... eh... eh volleyball training now. Yeah, eh... Buy." And with that she hastily ran off, leaving the other two to stare after her with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway..." Tatsuki began while turning back to face Ichigo.

"Nothing's wrong." He cut her off, and walked away.

Now tatsuki knew something was wrong with him, but she decided to let it rest. Instead she just followed him to their classroom. Because of this, Tatsuki was walking behind the orange haired kid when he entered the classroom, suddenly jumped a foot into the air while pointing at someone she could not see and shouted, "YOU!"

"Who?" Tatsuki asked as she poked her head around the door frame to see who he was pointing at. Maybe this person was the reason for Ichigo's troubling earlier. Who she saw was a petite girl with black hair and large round eyes. She was standing next to chizuru, the brown-haired girl whose name I can't remember (The one who gets her fluffed animal repaired by uryuu) and Inoue, who'd apparently ran straight to class after her excuse of volleyball-training. "That girl, Ichigo? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nani? No, she's not. And what are you doing here?" The last was pointed at the girl, again he was pointing at her accusingly.

"Hm, do I know you? Hm? Oh, wait. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo kept pointing at her for a minute before he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door, when he, along with Rukia, suddenly froze...

* * *

Dashimaru hit the tree again out of pure frustration and desperation. She hadn't even seen him. She was the only link he had to his past and she hadn't even seen him. He hit the tree once more, then he turned around and slid down it, resting with his back on the trunk and his chin on his knees. _Why? _It had been two years. All this time he'd been searching for her, traveling across half of japan on foot, albeit he'd gotten strange powers when he died and travelling went way faster. Running away from shinigami. All that... for nothing.

_Kill her_

_Burn her_

_Sigh..._

_Stalk her_

_I agree with Bas, stalk her!_

Dashimaru got up. He'd heard the voices like this ever since he'd been killed for the second time by that shinigami. There were six of them, and they all seemed to be called Bas for some reason. The voices were weird, that was for sure, and all of them were pretty single-minded about their desires, which seemed to differ for every one. They were really annoying as well, but somehow they gave him strength, and good advice every now and then. It was like he had seven advisers who all viewed things from a different perspective, giving him a wider view of the picture.

Dashimaru jogged back to the building. Now to find Tatsuki's class. Lessons hadn't started yet, so all the students were still milling about, and he had to walk carefully not to touch anyone. In front of him he saw a head with orange-red hair. Tatsuki's friend, he had seen them enter the school grounds together, if he was lucky they were in the same class.

The girl seemed to stumble a lot, so Dashimaru didn't have a lot of trouble catching up with her. When they got to the girl's classroom he didn't see Tatsuki. Memorizing the classroom and promising to himself to get back later, he went off searching again.

However, just as he was about to turn the corner, he glimpsed back and saw her walking with some carrot-top. Tatsuki seemed to be some sort of magnet for people with weirdly colored hair. He snickered and walked back to the classroom. He'd already decided on a plan of action. He'd just follow her around everywhere she went, and then maybe she'd talk to someone and mention him sometime.

He walked back to the classroom and entered. It was almost filled now. He saw the weird hair-color girl standing at a table with two others, he didn't even bother looking at the other kids, except for some tanned guy sitting in the back who was bigger than him and a seeming stiff in the front seat with an a strange feeling around him, somewhat like shinigami had. Also he noticed Tatsuki who was looking at the guy she was with when she entered the classroom and some small girl with black hair.

And three people were looking at him. They weren't looking past him, or through him or at where he was standing. They were looking AT him. Immediately he was on guard and reached for his sword, while he saw the stiff getting up and stretching his arm towards him. A light shimmering started around his wrist. Seeing this, Dashimaru dashed forwards and let go of his hilt. Instead he made a flying sliding and kicked the guy on his nose. The stiff fell backwards, clutching his nose and the shimmering faded. Dashimaru took his sword out of the scabbard, a slightly larger than average katana with an extra large guard, and pointed it at the stiff's neck. He also placed his left foot on the guy's arm so he couldn't use whatever the shimmering did.

Meanwhile, the class had exploded. Many of the girls and some weird brown-haired idiot had started screaming as soon as the stiff had been knocked backwards by seemingly nothing. Most of the guys and Tatsuki had started to walk or run towards him to ask what was wrong, but the stiff just kept glaring above him at something no one could see, except for two others.

The black-haired girl had been trying to pull the carrot-top away while he'd been busy, but the carrot-top was just looking at him and the prone stiff in confusion. Dashimaru didn't blame the two. He'd be confused if he'd been alive and able to see what just happened, and he sure as hell wanted to run away whenever he saw someone who was dressed as a shinigami, which he was.

He pointed his free hand towards them. "You two, don't move."

The black-haired girl stopped trying to pull the other away.

"You can see me?"

The black-haired girl nodded timidly with a slightly confused and, dare he say it, hopeful expression on her face. The carrot-top exploded. "What do you think you're doing? Just coming in here with a sword and attacking a random person."

Everyone turned to Ichigo at this and gave him a "What the hell?" look.

"I wave the sword, I ask the questions." Dashimaru looked at all the other kids who couldn't see him. "But not here, you three are coming with me, cause I want answers. _And someone to talk to who's not a damn shinigami._

* * *

Tatsuki was about to have a mental breakdown. Ichigo and that new girl called Rukia seemed to know each other even though they pretended not to. Then, when they were about to leave something invisible had hit uryuu, causing him to fall, after which he wouldn't stand up or say anything...

And then the three had just left after a weird outburst from Ichigo.

What was going on. **(A/N: Just to make it clear, no one will remember this the next morning thanks to Rukia. I just wanted to make really clear how it looked from an outsider's point of view)**

* * *

"Okay, we'll stop here. Go sit down there." He used his sword to gesture towards a wall. The three he had just kidnapped did what he said. One glaring with malice, one annoyed, and the third looked sad. Suddenly the third bowed with her forehead touching the floor and spoke. "Please! I will accept my punishment and go with you to soul society, but please leave my companion and this other innocent person alone. I beg of you."

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, one still with a hint of malice and disgust.

"Where?" Dashimaru asked after a long silence.

"Wait a second." The carrot-top asked. "What do you mean punishment? We didn't do anything."

The girl ignored him and instead blinked at Dashimaru. "You're not here to take me to soul society?"

"Not that I know of. However, it does seem that you will be able to answer some question. I take it you thought that I was going to take you to whatchamacallit because of my clothes. That means you are familiar with shinigami and possibly on the run form them, correct?"

"...hai."

"Good, that means I can talk with you. Now what about you two? And how can all of you see me?"

"I am Ishida Uryuu, and I am the last Quincy."

"What the hell's a Quincy."Ichigo interrupted. Again, he was ignored.

"Okay, so I take it that you being a Quincy is the reason you can see me, whatever a Quincy is?"

"The Quincy were a proud people who fought against the hollows until about two hundred years ago, when they were almost exterminated by the shinigami." An accusing glare at the three non-Quincy followed. "And you are correct, that is indeed why I can see you... Shinigami."

"Tss, don't confuse me with those bastards."

Uryuu was about to make a retort, but Dashimaru just pressed on to the next question. "What about the two of you, how come you can see me? You don't seem very dead to me."

"They are shinigami." uryuu answered.

"WHAT?!"

"I repeat, they are both shinigami, although Ichigo is not officially one and got his powers from Rukia, who is now without any." The Quincy answered again before the other two could react.

At this, Ichigo lifted him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the wall they'd been leaning against. "How do you know this?"

"Easy," Uryuu answered. "I knew as soon as her powers were transferred to you. It's simply a matter of recognizing and sensing reiatsu."

"And how the hell do you do that?" Ichigo demanded.

At that moment Rukia's mobile phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment before getting up.

"Ichigo, come with me."

"What? Why?"

"We need to take care of a hollow."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Just come with me, I'll answer your questions on the way."

"Humph, fine." He let go of Uryuu and was about to leave when...

"Stop."

"What?" Rukia and Ichigo both asked of the mysterious shinigami called Dashimaru.

"I said stop. I still have questions."

"We don't have time for your questions. We have to stop the hollow from consuming any innocent souls. What if someone was eaten because you still had questions."

"And since when do shinigami care about saving innocent souls?"

"Ever since there were shinigami, since then."

Dashimaru remained silent.

"Come on, Ichigo, we're going." With that, only two were left.

All was silent for a while before Uryuu tried to pick up the conversation again. "You are dressed as a shinigami, have a zanpakutou, are dead yet don't have a chain. However, you tell me you aren't a shinigami and seem to hate them perhaps even more than I do. Would you care to elaborate?"

"...No..." Dashimaru answered while continuing to stare at the direction Ichigo and Rukia had left in.

"Very well. Would you at least tell me your name then?"

"The name I have chosen for myself is... Dashimaru."

"Well then, Dashimaru, do you have any more questions?"

"How come the sudden willingness to cooperate?"

"Like I said before, you seem to hate shinigami perhaps even more than I do. Saying this, I think we might be able to get along, even if you do look like a shinigami."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I do have more questions. First of all, what is a shinigami exactly?"

"The shinigami are a group of dead souls who's task it is to eliminate hollows and guide should to the afterlife. However, they are corrupt."

"Okay, and a hollow is?"

"Hollows are souls with corrupted hearts, they take on weird forms and you can recognize them by their masks."

He was about to say more, but Dashimaru interrupted him. "Oh right, the masked things. Okay, I got that. And, just out of curiosity, why do you hate the shinigami so much? You said that they were responsible for almost exterminating the Quincy two hundred years ago, but seeing how bitter you are I say you have a more personal reason."

"They are responsible for the death of my grandfather. He was being attacked by hollows and had asked for help from the shinigami multiple times, but they left him to be killed."

"I see..."

"I have told you my reason for hating the shinigami, would you now tell me yours?"

"After I was... after I died, I was found by a shinigami. He told me he was supposed to do konso on me... Instead he broke this chain that was attached to my body and stabbed me in the heart. When I woke up he was gone. Because of what he did, I can't remember more than the last ten seconds of my life. I've been trying to find out more about my life ever since, and the shinigami have been hunting me."

Ishida was silent for a couple of moments before he asked, "How did you die?"

"...I fell off a building."

Ishida sensed there was more to it, but decided to let it rest. Do you have any more questions? If not, I will return to my classes."

"No, I'm done for now. I think I'm just gonna' think for a while."

"Very well, then." Ishida pushed up his glasses once and walked away.

As soon as Ishida was out of sight Dashimaru let out a relieved sigh, he was barely able to contain his joy. First of all, he'd finally found the only link to his past, although she couldn't see him. Then he'd found two outlaw shinigami, who were pretty much in a situation similar to his own. And last of all, he'd found a non-shinigami who could see him and also hated shinigami. He'd been able to talk to someone else, not the voices in his head, who barely gave conversation at all, but someone of actual flesh and blood, three of them even.

Still, he had even more work to do. He had to think about what exactly he wanted to ask the Quincy when he next met him and what to do with the two outlaws. Also, even though he'd found the girl who'd killed him, finding out about his past would be a real pain in the ass. Especially considering he didn't know his old name. He wouldn't even know for sure when they were talking about him that they were talking about him (Congrats if you understand this sentence after reading it only one time).

First, he'd check where the two shinigami, the Quincy and Tatsuki lived. While finding out about the Quincy's place he'd ask the questions he'd come up with while the other had school.

Then he'd scout around a bit and see if there was anything important, interesting or dangerous in this town. After that, he'd come up with a new plan of action.

_I concur._

_Just make sure to steal some food along the way._

_I say we kill those shinigami._

_I don't trust the Quincy._

_Let's burn the Quincy then._

_No, we still need to ask him questions._

_...Whatever..._

Dashimaru settled back comfortably against the wall, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Here you have another chapter, and I actually managed to make it no less than 16 words longer than the last one. Still, I'm less satisfied with this one, I think the first was better, seeing as this one pretty much only contains some dialogue and a little character development. Still, I think it's good enough.

Oh, and if you wonder how come Dashimaru knows Tatsuki's name, he doesn't. It's just tiring to keep referring to her as this or that girl.

I haven't gotten any votes for the polls yet. However, I would really appreciate it if people did vote for various reasons I am too lazy for to write down. But seriously, please vote!!

Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility.

Poll nr 1: What European country is the OC from. It might seem irrelevant, but I'm gonna' do something with this later in the story.

1. The Netherlands (If you choose this one, I might be able to give more in depth info seeing as this is kinda' where I live)

2. England

3. France

4. Germany

5. Scandinavia

6. Estonia

7. Italy

8. Greece

Poll nr 2: What should I call what the OC is turning into, it's gonna' be a combination between Arrancar and Vizard. Also, what special attributes. Not really a poll actually. Just asking for ideas.

Poll nr 3: Pairing OCx??

1. Tatsuki

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female arrancar (Like Menoly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about)

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem)

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi

3. Soi Fon

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good

2. Evil

3. Cross in between

Also, I'm not really satisfied with the title, if anyone has a better one for this fic, please tell me.

Well, this is it...


	3. Who is he?

Well, here it is. Chapter 3. I want to thank those who sent me reviews, all their ideas are taken in due consideration. As for this chapter, it centers around the events concerningInoue's older brother, and maybe some more, depends on if I feel the chapter is finished or not.

Anyway...

Imaginary friend nr 4: "You know, I'm almost afraid to do the disclaimer now. What if nr 1 and nr 2 won't talk to me anymore like they do with nr 3?"

Just Mat: "Who gives a damn? Just do the disclaimer. Besides, you're my imaginary friend, not theirs."

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Hey, didn't you say you were gonna' find some real friends last chapter?"

Just Mat: "I did, didn't I?"

Imaginary friend nr 2: "So? What happened?"

Just Mat: "Well, I met up with some of my old friends and hung around with them for a bit. But then I remembered that they were complete idiots, and that that is why I created you guys."

Imaginary friend nr 3: "Oh, so -"

Imaginary friend nr 1 and 2: "Shut up, weakling!"

Imaginary friend nr 4: "See what I'm talking about? What if they start doing the same to me?"

Just Mat: _Glare _"Just do it!"

Imaginary friend nr 4: "Fine, fine. Ahem. Just Mat does not own Bleach, neither does he own the skills to put down a normal disclaimer."

Imaginary friend nr 2: "It'll do..."

Imaginary friend nr 1: "...barely."

Imaginary friend nr 4: "Thank god..."

(Just to make things clear, Just Mat does actually have friends, and they are not, as implied above, complete idiots. Just Mat only does the imaginary friend thing because he feels like it)

* * *

**Chapter 3: I've got an idea, you pick a title for yourself for this chapter. After that you read the chapter and then you send me a review telling me whether you thought it was a good title or not... or something like that.**

A day had passed since Dashimaru found the girl who'd killed him two years ago. Since then, he'd also met Uryuu Ishida who was the last Quincy, and two Shinigami who seemed to be hiding from soul society. After some searching he'd also found out where Ichigo and Uryuu lived, and had asked the Quincy some more questions. He now knew pretty much all of the basic stuff about being dead, Hollows, Shinigami and what not. However, he hadn't been able to find Rukia's place, but he'd have to look into that later.

Right now he was following Tatsuki who'd just finished school without being detected. This proved to be really easy, seeing as she couldn't sense him in any way. So, in the end, he just decided to walk next to her.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at a house he assumed was where she lived. He made a mental check before quickly following her in, being careful not to touch her and getting in before the door closed.

He made it, barely.

Tatsuki greeted her parents, who greeted her as well in return. After that Tatsuki went to her room for a while, Dashimaru waited for her outside for the sake of decency. Around 5:30, Tatsuki's mom called for her to come down for dinner. Said dinner was uneventful, not much was said that really interested Dashimaru, except for the fact that she seemed to have forgotten yesterday's incident in the classroom.

When the family had finished dinner, Tatsuki's mother suggested the girl take some leftovers to her friend Orihime. Tatsuki agreed and so the stalker and the stalked left again.

When they got to the house of said Orihime, who turned out to be the orange-haired girl from school, Dashimaru again tried to get in before the door closed, however he wasn't as fortunate this time and he had to make a hasty retreat to avoid having the door slammed in his face. He spent some time looking for a different way in, but was found wanting. So, he ended up sitting against a tree trunk in the front yard, waiting for Tatsuki to come out again.

Ten minutes or so later, a loud howl was suddenly emitted from Inoue's house, followed by two screams. Dashimaru could also sense a foul energy coming from the same direction. He could tell it was one of the masked horrors, a hollow.

Dashimaru quickly got up and ran over the grass to the front door, slamming against it with his full body weight. The door buckled slightly, but didn't give. He summoned up his inner energy that he had had ever since the incident right after his death. Again he slammed his weight against the door, and crashed through it. He fell onto the floor, hard, but immediately got up again. Although various splinters in different body parts were screaming for him to remove them.

Following the sounds of crashes and more screams he ended up in the room he was looking for. On the ground close to him lay Tatsuki, almost unconscious. The monster had Inoue backed up against the wall and was reaching for her. Another Inoue lay on the floor not too far from Tatsuki, a chain connecting them.

Dashimaru jumped forwards and stabbed the hollow in the back, following it up with a roundhouse kick that sent the beast flying into a different wall. Only a fraction of a second later, the part of the wall next to Inoue exploded inwards and Ichigo came flying through, following up with a downwards slash at Dashimaru. Dashimaru blocked and growled.

"I knew it, bastardous shinigami!"

Ichigo blinked confusedly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from behind him. "Ignore him, take care of the hollow."

Ichigo blinked again. "Oh, right." He turned around and headed for the hollow, only to have his feet swept away from under him.

"I'll take care of it." Dashimaru spoke with venom as he stepped on Ichigo's back and jumped towards the hollow. "Just stay down, Shinigami. I'll deal with you after this."

"Bastard." Ichigo yelled as he struggled to get back up, supported slightly by Rukia.

Dashimaru ignored the orange-haired Shinigami and made a thrust at the hollow, which the hollow dodged by jumping away through the roof. Dashimaru went as to jump after him, but suddenly stopped as he turned around and glanced at a still fearful Inoue, then at Ichigo and Rukia. "You can go after it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo yelled, still angry about being stepped on.

"What's wrong, didn't you tell me that Shinigami have been slaying hollows and protecting innocent souls ever since they existed?" Dashimaru asked in a mocking tone.

Ichigo spluttered and was about to retort when Rukia hit him on the head. "Just go take care of the hollow, dumb-ass. I'll stay here to heal Inoue and Tatsuki." Ichigo nodded before putting on a serious face and jumping out through the hole in the roof. "And don't lose focus just because it's Inoue's brother." This was the last thing Rukia screamed before Ichigo disappeared from sight.

A gasp was heard from Inoue's direction.

"You have no tact." was all Dashimaru said before he turned to Inoue. "You okay?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person who just saved your ass. Are you okay?"

"H-hai."

"Good," he knocked her out as gently as he could before turning back to Rukia, "You said you could heal her?"

"Hai," Rukia reacted, startled by the sudden question. She tried to go to Inoue, but Dashimaru stopped her.

"Where's your Zanpakutou? Do you have it with you?"

"Do you see it anywhere on me?" Rukia snapped.

Dashimaru nodded before stepping aside to let her through, he then picked up Inoue's body and Tatsuki and lay them down next to Inoue. All the time, he didn't take his eyes off Rukia.

_Don't trust her. She's a shinigami, she'll do the same thing the other one did to you._

_Kill her. Kill her now._

_Yes, yes. Throw her into a burning house._

_What is it with all you idiots, she probably won't do anything so just chill for one second. Just one??_

_Just keep an eye on her in case she does something funny._

_No, we can't trust her! We can't trust her!!_

Sigh _One second! Just ONE GODDAMN SECOND OF PEACE?!_

_I wonder what that thing is she's doing with her hands._

_Yes, we have to take that technique from her._

_Indeed, it could prove to be useful later on._

_Stuff it, all of you. I'm not gonna' ask a Shinigami to teach me something._

_..._

Rukia had just finished getting Inoue back into her body when a loud crash was suddenly heard outside the building, and both inhabitants could hear Ichigo scream.

"If anything happens to them," Dashimaru spoke as he indicated the two unconscious girls, "I'll find you."

With that, he too jumped through the hole. He landed on the roof just in time to see Ichigo seemingly paralyzed and the hollow charging towards the carrot-top. He head-dived off the building and managed to cut off the hollow's arm during his free fall. As soon as he hit the floor, he made a roll to lessen the impact of landing and save the neck from damage. When he got up again, the hollow was howling in rage at the loss of his arm and charged the readyShinigami , who had taken a ready stance, holding the blade in front of him with two hands. His legs were positioned behind each other with the front one pointing forwards and the back one pointing sideways.

When the hollow was almost upon him, Dashimaru made a feint to the left and then rolled to the right. However, during the roll he heard a battle scream followed by an inhuman scream. When he got up again, he saw that Ichigo had apparently sneaked up on the hollow from behind and cut through his mask while he was distracted.

When Ichigo landed, he gave a smug smirk at Dashimaru. "Well, looks like I saved your ass."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Dashimaru simply replied, "Honestly." With that he ran back to the building where the three girls still were. upon arriving there, he sighed in relief upon realizing Tatsuki and Inoue were still alive.

He then glared at Rukia. "When will they wake up again?"

Rukia humphed. "I don't know."

...

They continued staring at each other. Ichigo came in again through the roof and sweat-dropped at the two. "Yo, Rukia. Let's go."

Rukia ignored him.

"You're master is calling for you, dog." Dashimaru told Rukia in a degrading tone of voice.

"He is not my master, you bastard."

"I wouldn't know about me being a bastard, and I blame you Shinigami for that."

"Is that it? You just blame every bad thing that happened to you on the Shinigami?"

Dashimaru chuckled darkly. "Actually, now that I think about it, there is only one that wasn't caused by the Shinigami."

Rukia glared at him for a few more seconds before she abruptly turned around and walked towards the door. "Ichigo, we're going."

Ichigo sweat-dropped "That's what I was trying to say."

"Looks like I was wrong about who was the master and who was the dog."

"NANI!?"

"Nothing."

"Humph." Ichigo turned around on his heel and left with his chin as high as he could.

When the two Shinigami were gone, Dashimaru looked around. The place was a mess. He sighed, maybe he should clean up a bit while the two were unconscious. He also had some more questions to ask ofUryuu.

After half an hour of righting things and attempting to repair things behind his repair skills, a low groan caught his attention. Deciding it was perhaps best not to be around when they fully awoke, he jumped through the hole in the roof and lay down on the roof. He didn't want to risk getting seen, who knew what weird side effects going out of your body and going back in had on you. After all, the girl had been able to see him. If she could indeed see him, he'd find out about it later. Right now, he doubted she wanted to find a stranger in her apartment, especially with the state it was in.

"Inoue?" Came Tatsuki's tired voice from the room below.

"Inoue?!" More urgent now.

"Eh? Uuwaaaaah. I'm sorry Tatsuki, did I fall asleep." Came the other girl's sleepy voice. Dashimaru sweat-dropped at the remark.

"Ano, Tatsuki? Why are there two big holes in my apartment."

"No idea. For all I know a sumo wrestler who was mad because he lost his match came in here with a shotgun and caused all this."

"Oooh, Tatsuki. You're so smart, that must be what happened." Dashimaru's sweat-drop grew at this. This girl was a serious nutcase.

"Eheheheh." Was all he heard from Tatsuki.

Deciding he had heard all he needed to, Dashimaru decided to go look for a place to spend the rest of the night, apparently you still needed to sleep even if you were dead, which was weird considering death was called the eternal sleep. But back to the subject, the girls didn't seem to remember anything and, somehow, they had already found an explanation for the mess. Even though the explanation was... improbable.

Dashimaru set off into the night, looking for a hotel with an empty room, the owner wouldn't be able to sue him for it so, who gave a damn if he didn't pay. He was dead, so he deserved to live without financial worries, right?

* * *

More days went by. They were mainly spent going to Ishida to ask questions, exploring the town and killing hollows, although he often had to put up with Rukia and Ichigo during the last. He handled this by flipping them off a lot and dodging their questions.

Rukia had developed a need to prove the righteousness and glory of the Shinigami. She tried to convince Dashimaru with stories, but also mainly with what she called 'undeniable facts'. Dashimaru didn't believe a one of them.

Ichigo, meanwhile, wanted to test his fighting abilities against Dashimaru to prove he was stronger. Dashimaru declined every challenge by saying that Ichigo was no match for him, which he believed to be true. He had seen Ichigo's sword fighting skills and wasn't impressed in the least. The guy swung around with his sword a bit in the general direction of the enemy, and only defeated the hollows because of both his range and the hollow's general stupidity.

Dashimaru on the other hand knew that his sword skills were exceptional, they'd always been. Or at least, they'd been exceptional for as long as he could remember. Which wasn't that long at all.

He'd thought that maybe he'd practiced Kendo when he was alive, but his fighting style and the Kendo style just didn't match, so this was probably not the case.

Also, Dashimaru had been training a lot. Also trying out and sometimes succeeding the weird Kidoh and whatnot that he'd seen Rukia use against Hollows (He'd been paying extra attention to them ever since Bas suggested he steal them from her). Because he'd found Tatsuki, he wanted to make sure she didn't die before he could get to know more about his past. Also, he knew that running was no longer an option ifShinigami came looking for him because then he'd have to leave his one objective. Instead, he decided, he'd defeat the SOB's.

Never again would he run or would something precious be taken from him... Never!

* * *

Ishida pushed up his glasses before continuing with his homework, the last couple of days sure had been interesting, thanks to that strangeShinigami. the guy had had a lot of questions, that was for sure. Because of this, Uryuu's hatred for all Shinigami (except for Dashimaru, seeing as he didn't really belong with them) was as good as new. All the talking about it had made him remember exactly how much he hated those cursed death gods.

his pencil snapped as it was crushed by his tightly clenched hand. ishida simply threw it into the bin and grabbed a new one from his nearly limitless supply. Many pencils were one of the perks you got from having a rich father.

He continued with his homework...

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo." Rukia called from her place in the closet.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to make my homework?"

"Of course I can see that. I just don't care."

"Why you little..."

"What I mean to say is that there are more pressing matters."

"...Oh..." Ichigo dropped the chair he'd been swinging around.

"What do you think we should do about that other Shinigami?"

"What do you mean?"

"He suddenly appears. I know he's not from soul society. He's also, like you, an unlicensed Shinigami. He's pretty strong for someone who's never had training. Also, he seems to hate all Shinigami, has befriended a Quincy, and even more things, and..."

"And what?"

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up worriedly at this. Rukia being like this meant it was really serious. "Rukia..."

She also looked up as he said her name.

"Tell me, what is it?"

Rukia slowly shook her head before answering. "His reiatsu... It's like none I have ever felt before."

"What do you mean?"

"...I didn't notice at first, but..." She looked him dead in the eye. "His reiatsu seems to be a perfect combination of both Shinigami reiatsu and hollow reiatsu. No, it's even worse. It's a double combination..."

Ichigo sweat-dropped at this. "I don't get it..." A vein suddenly appeared on his head and he shook his fist. "A double combination? What the hell kind of crap is that??"

Rukia remained calm. "It's like he has two different reiatsu sources, and they're both composed of Shinigami and hollow energy. It... Ichigo, it scares me!"

She was now looking at Ichigo with pleading eyes, almost as if begging him to save her. Ichigo, being a male, did something only males could do in situations at this.

"Eh, I still don't get it."

Rukia face-faulted.

* * *

"Welcome Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun. How can I be of service today?"

"You know very well why we are here, Kisuke-san." Answered the bespectacled man.

"Wow, I wonder what these things do." Said Isshin as he held up a pair of identical weird-looking objects.

"Drop the act, Kurosaki-san. We're here on serious business."

"You're right," the man said as his face turned solemn and he placed the objects back in the container he'd gotten them from. "Uruhara, we'd like to know more about the mysterious Shinigami who has been wandering our neighborhood."

"Indeed," the Quincy said, "His presence is troubling. Especially with all the other... things that are happening at the moment."

"Aiaiai!" The shopkeeper spoke with a pained expression. "Why do you always have to be so cold, Ishida-kun, aren't we old friends?"

"I do not see how that matters right now."

Kisuke merely sighed.

A deep voice came from behind the two fathers. "Uruhara, please answer their questions, I too would like to know more."

As with Isshin, Uruhara's face went from happy-go-lucky to serious in less than a second. "I'm afraid I don't know much about him. I can't tell you much that you don't already know."

"THEN TELL US WHAT WE DON'T KNOW!!" The other three loudly voiced.

"Yare yare, I don't know where to start."

Three annoyed stares were sent his way."

"Well, he arrived about a week ago and seems to be quite capable of using his sword, I daresay that his sword fighting skills might actually be enough to challenge our own. He has also been training both kidou and bakudo by himself, and seems to be learning things without help after seeing them only once. He won't master any for quite some time, but it is really impressive nonetheless. His spirit energy is even more intriguing. It doesn't reach much higher than that of the ordinaryShinigami, but he does seem to have two sources that are both composed of a mixture between Shinigami energy and Hollow energy. The only difference between the two seems to be that in one source his Shinigami reiatsu seems to have the upper hand, and in the other source the hollow reiatsu is more prominent.

All in all, it seems to balance out completely, so that would mean that he is 50 percent Shinigami and 50 percent hollow, or rather, he is 50 percent Vizard and 50 percent Arrancar."

"Vizard and Arrancar? I thought you said they didn't exist." Exclaimed a cat.

"I did, didn't I? Ah, well. Even I can't always be right."

The other three sweat-dropped. "His ego is bigger than my son's sword." muttered Isshin.

"Besides, there still isn't any proof that Arrancar and Vizards really exist. All we know right now is that a combination between the two exists. Right?"

"Whatever." The Quincy remarked. "Is that all you have?"

"I'm afraid so. Like a said, I don't know much. The mysterious Shinigami seems to live up to his name, even if he isn't aware of said name."

The other three sweat-dropped again, which is looking to become the norm whenever around uruhara Kisuke for more than five minutes.

"Still," Isshin remarked, "You knew more than we did, and the information is much appreciated. Well, I'm going."

"Me too." Ryuken agreed.

Uruhara and the cat watched the two go, Kisuke's face an uncharacteristic level of serious.

"You didn't tell them everything you knew, did you? There's still more?"

"Yes..."

"Would you care to tell me?"

"Let's go to the back..."

* * *

Yay, a mysterious ending. (I wanted to use the word 'mysterious' five times in this sentence, but I decided it would be too much trouble)

You know what I realized during this chapter. I realized that my OC is really bitter and doesn't easily let go of grudges. I originally did this on purpose because I wanted to limit his badassedness. I mean, being stupid about things like this isn't cool, it's plain stupid. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I realized my OC is like Sasuke... which I don't like, seeing as I think Sasuke is a stupid emo bastard. I don't want my self-made character to be any kind of emo bastard, possibly least of all a stupid one. That's why I have decided that he's gonna' lighten up a bit during the next chapter. (Anti-emo club cheers)

Another thing I realized is that I seem to write a lot of stuff mainly from Dashimaru's point of view, and every now and then I put down a little stuff from someone else's point of view. Even if I say so myself, I'm quite pleased with this. A lot of things seem to be turning out weird today...

Putting that aside for now, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I think it's better than the last, but doesn't posses the drama that the first chapter had. I don't know if I'll ever manage to reach that height again in this story, I'll try my best, though. For myself and for my readers.

Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility.

Poll nr 1: What European country is the OC from. It might seem irrelevant, but I'm gonna' do something with this later in the story.

1. The Netherlands (If you choose this one, I might be able to give more in depth info seeing as this is kinda' where I live)

2. England **2**

3. France

4. Germany

5. Scandinavia

6. Estonia

7. Italy

8. Greece

Poll nr 2: What should I call what the OC is turning into, it's gonna' be a combination between Arrancar and Vizard. Also, what special attributes. Not really a poll actually. Just asking for ideas.

Poll nr 3: Pairing OCx??

1. Tatsuki **1**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **1**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **1**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **1**

3. Soi Fon **1**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **1**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **1**

Also, I'm not really satisfied with the title, if anyone has a better one for this fic, please tell me.


	4. Loosening up

Chapter four has arrived. This chapter covers the bird Chad incident and the whole Kon happening. Maybe I'll throw in some more stuff. Also, Dashimaru will be having some problems with, ahem, worried fathers, even though they're not worried about their kids. This will be the main reason for Dashimaru loosening up a bit. Ehm, well... have fun!

Oh, and I recommend the song 'Soul Society' by Kamelot. It has nothing at all to do with Bleach, but it's still great.

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Okay, Just Mat does not-"

Just Mat: "Hey, wait a sec."

Imaginary friend nr 5: "What, I'm trying to do a disclaimer here."

Just Mat: "Maybe it's nothing. Only I just realized that Imaginary friend nr 2 never did the disclaimer."

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Nani? Nr 2, is that true? Have you been shirking your disclaimer duties."

Imaginary friend nr 2: "Yes. I thought I didn't have to do it because I'd already made an appearance during the first chapter."

Imaginary friend nr 1: "No excuses! Do the disclaimer right now."

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Wha-. What about me? I've been practicing for days."

Imaginary friend nr 4: "How is that possible, Just Mat only started this story a couple of days ago and he only created you today."

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Really?... Oh?"

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Just shut up, will ya? you don't get to do the disclaimer and that's final. Period!"

Imaginary friend nr 5 goes sulking somewhere in a corner.

Imaginary friend nr 2: "Ehm, okay. Just Mat does not own Bleach, and neither does he like carrots?"

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Okay, that was pathetic. Go join nr 3, wherever he is."

Imaginary friend nr 2: "Hai, nr 1-sama." _Sniff sniff_

Just Mat: "Hey, stop right there. What the hell are you talking about. I like carrots... Don't walk away!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: The chapter of which I first forgot to write down the title.**

Dashimaru groggily sat up as he heard voices coming from the hallway. The door then opened and a 80 year-old couple walked in. He groaned, apparently they'd given away the room he was freeloading, which meant he had to get the heck out of there.

Luckily, he had some extra time, seeing as the couple went to the front desk again to complain about their room being used. He hopped outside through the window and went in again through another one. Deciding to get a little more sleep before starting the day, he got in the bed and wondered what weird couple took a trip that let them arrive somewhere at half past six in the morning. Ah well...

He rolled over on his left side and closed his eyes when he heard the voices again. He got up. _No fucking way._

_Actually..._

_Just our luck. All I want is some sleep, but do I get any?_

_Shut it, at least he sleeps regularly. He almost never kills anything besides cheap hollows._

_What about burning stuff? Do you remember the last time he burned something?_

Dashimaru shut off the rest of the conversation, including suggestions that he simply take anything of value from the hotel room and leave. Leaving wasn't a bad idea actually, and he also didn't have any moral problems. The only reason he didn't follow this advice was that he didn't see what good it would do. He didn't need anything from the hotel chamber.

_Then steal something else._

_I don't need anything else either._

_..._

Dashimaru grabbed his stuff again and once again jumped through the window. From there he got onto the roof with some help from the fire escape.

He looked out over the city, trying to find a hotel with more free rooms so he wouldn't be interrupted anymore.

He yawned.

"Yare yare, you sure seem tired."

Dashimaru spun around and glared at the man, who was incidentally wearing a bucket hat (If you need any further description, then you really need to start watching Bleach).

"Who are you?"

"Who? me?"

"Yes. You."

"Tsss, would you look at that? He doesn't care about us. Why are people only ever interested in Uruhara? Why doesn't anybody want to know who I am." A large, unshaven man said as he came walking over together with a black cat and a stiff.

Dashimaru glared at this man as well. "You're Ichigo's father."

"So you met my son. Isn't he great? He's just like me when I was his age."

"Looks like he won't be making any improvements later in life then. Now... What do you want from me."

"Nothing special," Uruhara said airily. "Just some answers."

"..No..."

The shop vendor raised an eyebrow at this. "But why not? Aren't we all humans? Shouldn't we all help each other and strive for a better world?"

"The answer's still no."

"You seem to be a negotiator, how about we give you information in return for your information." Suggested the stiff.

The cat nodded in agreement. "This would seem a fair trade."

"Deal, "Dashimaru nodded, "but only if you stop flanking me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Hn."

"No problem." All but Kisuke shimmered for a second before reappearing next to Kisuke.

"Okay, ask your question."

"Uruhara cocked his head to the left. "Don't you want to go first?"

"No, I'd rather hear what your question is first."

"Very well," Kisuke took a glance at his companions and asked them: "Do you mind if I ask the first question?"

"Hn."

"Go ahead."

"Fine with me."

Kisuke nodded again and asked his question. "You seem to have very extraordinary reiatsu. Could you tell me how you got it to be like this?"

"I don't know what it is you want to hear. However, you seem to know more about my reiatsu than I do. Here's my return question. What do you know about my reiatsu?"

"Ah,"Uruhara nodded sagely. "A good question. You seem to have two different reiatsu sources, one that is composed of Vizard reiatsu and one that is composed of Arrancar reiatsu."

"What's a Vizard and an Arrancar?"

"I believe that is a different question. That means it's our turn again."

Dashimaru grudgingly nodded.

"In that case," said the stiff, stepping forward, "I have a question. Simply, what is your name."

"I call myself Dashimaru."

"What do you mean by 'call yourself'?"

"I believe it's my turn again?"

This time the others were the ones who grudgingly nodded.

"Who are you and how come you can see me?"

"Hey," said Ichigo's father, "No fair. That's two questions."

"It's two answers, it's only one question."

"Hmph, whatever. I'm Kurosaki Isshin, former tenth captain of the Gotei thirteen."

The man with the hat pouted. "And I was almost sure you'd ask about the Arrancar and the Vizard. I'm Kisuke Uruhara, former twelfth captain of the Gotei thirteen and owner of the Uruhara shop."

"Shihoin Yoruichi, former second captain of the Gotei thirteen."

"Ishida Ryuken, I can see you because I have Quincy blood."

"Okay, I get why the Quincy can see me, but the three of you have only answered half of my question."

"Huh, you mean you know about the Quincy but you don't know about the thirteen protection squads?" Isshin wondered.

"I do, something wrong with that?"

"No," Isshin hesitated, "It's just... curious... Anyway, the Gotei thirteen basically means we're Shinigami."

Dashimaru nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Now," Isshin happily exclaimed, "It's my turn. How do you know my son."

"I ran into him and asked him some questions because he could see me."

"Now, I'd like to hear some more about the Arrancar and the Vizard."

Uruhara stepped forward again. "A Vizard is basically a Shinigami who has gotten hollow powers and an Arrancar is the exact opposite, a hollow with Shinigami powers. I don't know if I've ever met anyone who knows for sure how to create the two, which is why I'm so interested in how you managed to become what you have become. So-"

"Hold it, Uruhara. I also have a question." Yoruichi interrupted him.

"Very well, Yoruichi-san, go ahead."

The cat fixed its gaze on Dashimaru. "I've noticed from your behaviour and the way you reacted when we told you we were Shinigami that you seem to have a problem with us." The cat paused a moment, then continued slowly as if not to make any mistakes in the way she phrased the question. "What exactly is your problem or situation with Shinigami... and what caused this?"

"...Two questions."

Isshin grinned, glad at the chance to get back at the boy. "Oh no, it was one question then and it's one question now."

"It's not that." Dashimaru looked away. "I'd rather not answer this question, so if I do, I want to get to ask two questions in return."

"Ah, I see." Kisuke remarked.

"See what, Uruhara." Isshin wanted to know, confused.

"That's why you wanted us to go first, so we wouldn't hold any leverage over you because we'd already given our answers."

Dashimaru simply nodded and looked at the black cat expectantly.

The cat looked up at Kisuke for a moment before turning to Dashimaru again. "I agree."

Dashimaru nodded once before starting his story, using several terms he'd learned from his new found friend uryuu to make it easier to explain. "Right after I died, I was found by a Shinigami who didn't want to use Konso on me. Instead, he tore off my chain of fate and stabbed me with his Zanpakutou. I was still in the memory regaining phase then, so I can't remember more than the last ten seconds of my life. The Shinigami left me to die after that, but different Shinigami did come hunting for me later. That was two years ago, and I've spent all that time on the run, unable to talk to anyone or remember more than the few seconds before I died from when I was still alive..." His voice died out, "That's why I hate Shinigami."

The other four remained silent. They didn't know what to say. They tried to tell themselves that a Shinigami wouldn't do something like that (Well, the ex-Shinigami tried), but deep down they knew it was probably true.

"So," isshin spoke softly, "You have two questions."

Dashimaru chuckled, a sad smile forming on his face. "I don't have anymore questions."

Uruhara's eyebrow rose. "Then why did you demand two questions if you didn't have anything left to ask?"

Dashimaru's smile grew, slightly. "I wanted to see if you'd give in."

Yoruichi nodded. "Okay, but one more thing. Why did you answer the last question if you wouldn't get anything in return?"

The boy looked at his feet for a few moments before facing back up, a true smile now forming on his face. "Because I feel that I might be able to trust you guys." He turned around and walked off, all thought of sleep long forgotten. "Ja ne!" He jumped off the roof and headed for god knows where.

The quatro stood watching after him for a moment before Uruhara spoke. "Well, he certainly is interesting. And he doesn't seem to have any hostile intentions."

Isshin just yawned. "Whatever, I'm going to catch some more Z's before I have to wake up my son."

Ryuken frowned. "You don't wake up your daughters?"

"No need to, Ichigo always screams them awake because of how I wake him up."

The others sweatdropped at this remark.

* * *

So, he was part Arrancar and part Vizard? He smiled at the thought, that meant he'd been right about not being a Shinigami. But what was he then? He decided to worry about it later, today was the day he'd chosen to see if the orange haired girl could still see him even if she was back in her body. He looked at the sun (It's already summer so the sun rises early) and estimated it to be about six in the morning. He didn't feel like waiting for her at her home, so he decided to find a secluded place to practice some bakudo.

He first looked in the park, but it was filled with early morning joggers and late-night junkies. After that he just wandered around a bit and eventually found a deserted construction area.

When he decided to finish and go visit the girl, he saw that the sun was already starting the downwards part of its arc. On the way, he ran into the big guy who was in her class, who was carrying some weird bird in a cage for some reason and was running as if his life depended on it. He uttered a few more choice words and sped up, ignoring the big guy. Some minutes later, he ran into one of the banes of his current existence. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hey, you." She called out to him from on the street.

"What is it this time, Shinigami?" He called from his place on the rooftops. "I'm late already."

"If you're already late anyway, you can afford to be later, wherever you're going. Now come with me, I need your help."

"Strawberry may run around doing everything you tell him too, but that doesn't mean It'll be the same with me. Besides, I'm not interested in whatever you're doing, go deal with it on your own."

"We don't have time for this, we-"

"You're right," He interrupted her, "We don't, so I'm going. Ja!"

"Wait!,"

He paused, but kept staring forward.

Rukia continued "You blame Shinigami for not doing anything about hollows, yet you don't do anything about them yourselves when someone is in need. You're just a hypocrite aren't you? You're pathetic!"

Dashimaru turned towards her. "Shut up. Don't go racing to conclusions. I don't hate Shinigami because they didn't do anything, I hate them because of what they did do. Looking out for oneself first is a base human instinct, and I don't blame people for doing nothing, nor will I ever, because that's simply not the way things work." He shook his head as he faced forwards again. "I don't blame the people who didn't save me..."

Rukia snarled. "Whatever! You're just pathetic and you know it." She ran off again, but halted when Dashimaru called her name again.

"Rukia! If you're looking for the big guy with the bird, he's headed that way."

With that, he took off, leaving a slightly confused Shinigami in his wake.

Glancing at the sky again, he could see that nightfall would be there in not too long. _Guess I'll have to talk about her some other day._

_What are you doing?_

_What do you mean?_

_What is this? Let's go back. Let's squash the hollow._

Dashimaru glanced at the direction he'd come from.

_No, it's not my problem._

_Burn in hell, Dashimaru. You're running again._

_I'm not running._

_Yes you are, you're afraid._

_I'm not afraid of her, she barely has any of her powers left, and I doubt they were very good to begin with._

_You're not afraid she will beat you._

_Then what am I afraid of according to you?_

_... _The voices were silent.

"Damn it!" He headed back.

* * *

Rukia sighed in relief, Ichigo had come just in time. She glanced again at the boy who was saying his goodbyes to Ichigo and Chad. Annoying rat, she never ceased to be amazed at how many trouble small kids should be, it was no wonder she and the other kids were treated the way they were when they'd been in Rukongai.

Suddenly a foul reiatsu spark close by caught her attention, she was about to warn Ichigo when she realized that traces of Shinigami reiatsu were intermingled with it and she blinked. So... he'd come back after all. A small smile graced her petite face. Maybe he wasn't as lost as she had thought he was...

* * *

Dashimaru sighed as he turned around and left in a random direction, although he made sure it was away from the Shinigami, the bird-ghost and the big guy. He'd never expected his vow to backfire on him like this. Still, he had to admit to the truth, now that he'd been confronted with it. He had been running away from the two Shinigami.

Besides that, he'd also condemned them, written them down as treacherous and untrustworthy because of what they were. He'd been discriminating.

He hadn't been the only one. Uryuu had been doing the same thing. Dashimaru decided he'd talk to the Quincy about it, maybe he'd be able to change his views. Or maybe the Quincy would be able to change his views back.

However, he'd have to do that another day as well, seeing as today was pretty much over. He spied around for a high building, he felt like sleeping in the open air, and accidentally being stepped on while sleeping wasn't on his 'to do list'.

He saw one in the distance and went towards it, already planning the next couple of days in his head. Today was Thursday, so tomorrow would be Friday, last day of school before the weekend. Seeing as he didn't want to postpone meeting Inoue much longer and preferring to do it at school, he planned that for Friday. Then Saturday, he'd go see the Quincy, and Sunday... Sunday would be for training and free time.

He left most of friday and saturday empty so he had space to improvise.

Dashimaru had now arrived at the tall building, but didn't see a fire escape, neither were any of the windows open. He sighed, climbing was such a drag...

* * *

_Damn it, remind me to never sleep on the ground again, especially not when it's made of stone._

_Duly noted._

_I don't really see how it matters where you sleep, but whatever._

_Stone doesn't burn..._

_Neither does it live..._

_You know, you guys are really weird for voices._

_Interesting isn't it?_

_Whatever, just remind me about the sleeping thing before I do it again, okay?_

...

_Good._

Dashimaru worked out the kinks in his back one by one before sitting down again to enjoy the view. The sun was rising in between two hills, creating a true panorama.

Dashimaru scowled and turned around to face the other way. He didn't like the sun. It wasn't that he didn't like the light or the warmth, just that there was too much of it. Other people seemed to be okay with it, but he just wasn't used to it somehow...

He glanced back at the sun briefly, 7:30ish, that meant there were two more hours before school started for Inoue, he had some more time for training. Seeing as he wanted to keep an eye on the time and not make the same mistake he made yesterday so he stayed on the roof and just tried out some random things with his reiatsu, testing the limits of what he could do.

After an hour or so, he heard a deep voice from behind him that he recognized as the cat's. "You're doing pretty good by yourself, but if you want I could give you some pointers."

Dashimaru's face lit up. "I would greatly appreciate that, Yoruichi-san."

"In that case, have you ever heard about Shunpo?"

Dashimaru shook his head.

For the two hours following after that, Yoruichi explained the theory of Shunpo and went about guiding him through the basics. After two hours, he told her he still had to do something, and that he was grateful for the teachings.

"No problem, kid. If you need more help, just visit Uruhara's shop. You'll find it if you really want to."

"That's... encouraging. By the way, Yoruichi-san. I'd like to ask you a question."

"Hm? Go ahead. The way I see it, you still have two left so..."

"Oh, right," Dashimaru said, remembering yesterday's event. "Well, what I wanted to ask you is how it is possible for you to eh, be a cat. If you know what I mean."

Yoruichi sat down before explaining. "I have the ability to change my appearance into that of a cat, although I am actually human. What you see here is my cat form."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll see you later, Yoruichi-san."

* * *

Dashimaru arrived at Karakura high ten minutes later, and quickly moved to the fifth floor where he knew Inoue's classroom to be. He grinned at what he expected her reaction to be if she could indeed see him, a guy with a sword dressed in weird robes suddenly entering your classroom and asking you if you can see him would freak almost anyone out. He arrived at the correct classroom and walked in after opening the door. Everyone stared at him and he quickly walked back out again. Wrong classroom.

He moved to the next classroom and opened the door, yes this was it. He strode in and could barely keep himself from gawking.

In the middle of the classroom stood Ichigo and Tatsuki, kissing, the former bending over backwards to do so while also holding Inoue's hands, who was blushing. The rest of the class was just staring at them.

Then, hell burst loose as Tatsuki removed herself from Ichigo's lips, grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the door. Dashimaru winced, he knew from experience that Tatsuki was strong. Her left hook had literally been a killer. Interestedly, he wondered if this was what had happened to him before he got killed. He dismissed the thought, a girl wouldn't kill somebody because of a kiss...

Doubt started rising within him again when tatsuki started throwing tables at the unfortunate carrot-top. He took a seat and leaned back, this was starting to get really interesting.

The show was interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo in Shinigami form, who came in through the open window. Dashimaru was confused.

Then Rukia burst into the classroom, demanding that the human Ichigo 'stop right there'.

Dashimaru had had enough. "What the hell is going on?"

The three who could see him looked at him with a look that said 'What the hell are you doing here?'.

This in turn caused the rest of the class to look at Rukia and Ichigo's body with a look that said 'What the hell are you looking at?'.

Ichigo's body was the first to snap out of his reverie. "I won't let you catch me." With that, he dashed towards the window, trying to get past Ichigo with a burst of speed. When Ichigo blocked him, the body changed tactics and started kicking him, before dashing past him for real this time and jumping out of the window, taking off.

Rukia cursed and left the classroom again. Ichigo wheezed a bit before jumping out of the window. Dashimaru decided to follow, he still wanted to know what was going on.

"Yo, Strawberry. Wait up." Ichigo barely glanced back before turning back, never stopping his jog.

"I have something to do. Go bother someone else."

"Hey, Ichigo. Wait up." Came Rukia's voice from behind Dashimaru. Dashimaru smirked as Ichigo stopped and he and Rukia were able to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked him.

Dashimaru's smirk widened. He loved this game. "What? I can't help an old friend out when he's in need? It's that kind of attitude that will leave you alone and sorrowful when you turn twenty."

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused. "Why twenty?"

"Ichigo, urusai. Dashimaru, thank you for your help."

Dashimaru scratched the back of his head. "No biggie."

"Nani?" Ichigo screeched. "How come you're letting him help. He might be dangerous, remember?"

Dashimaru waves at him. "Yo, standing right here, can hear you."

Rukia and Ichigo ignored him. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I asked Uruhara about him and he seems to think he's okay."

Ichigo pouted at that and lowered his hand, "Oh." After that, his face brightened up again. "Okay, now we're with three people it will only make it easier to find that dumb soul that took my body."

At this, Dashimaru raised his finger in front of his face with a thoughtful expression. "By the way, I know I volunteered to help and everything, but I still don't know what's going on."

The other two face-faulted.

"Well," Rukia explained after she'd gotten back up, "The Soul Candy I got for Ichigo seems to be defective and unwilling to return Ichigo's body. That's it in a nutshell, pretty much."

"Okay, so what's soul candy?"

Rukia sighed. "I think Uruhara-san will be able to explain it better, and I think going to him would be the best thing to do anyway, seeing as it's his product that's defective."

"Yosh, then what are we waiting for?" Asked Dashimaru.

Ichigo nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Dashimaru took another sip. Apparently they weren't in a hurry to find the soul again. Or rather, Uruhara wasn't in a hurry.

"So," The man asked after taking another long, slow sip. "I take it you are here because of the modified soul. In that case, I must apologize. I'll refund it, naturally. As long as you return the product of course, can't go giving out free stuff."

Rukia exploded "That was a mod soul? What the heck did you have one of those things for? They were all supposed to be destroyed."

Kisuke waved her accusations away with a wave of his hand. "Ah well, when you're as busy as me, you sometimes tend to forget about small things."

"You call this small?" Ichigo yelled. "That mod soul or whatever it was stole my body and ruined my reputation."

"Since when did you care about your reputation?" Rukia asked him.

"Eh, well..." Ichigo stammered. "Now how are we gonna' get my body back?"

"Smooth." Dashimaru complimented him insincerely in a half-whispered, conspiratorial tone. I don't think anybody noticed that you changed subjects."

"They mightn't if you'd stop whispering so loudly!" Ichigo replied in an even louder whisper.

"Whatever." Dashimaru said simply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Rukia and uruhara sweat-dropped.

"Anyway," said Uruhara when it seemed he had everyone's attention again. "I think I might have a plan to get your body back, Kurosaki-kun."

They all huddled closer.

* * *

And this is where you find out that this is actually the end of this chapter. I apologize for putting a cliffy here, but the chapter is already pretty long and if I continue writing you"ll only have to wait longer, so I decided to just post it. Besides, I think this is a perfect place for a cliffhanger (I might start believing it if I say it often enough).

Ah, truly. I seldom feel as alive as I do when I'm writing. No need to think about my own troubles because I'm busy writing those my protagonist has. Also, it's like I'm not writing the story but the story is writing itself through me. I just add something, and while I'm adding it I suddenly realize "Oh, so that's what I mean." It's simply amazing.

Now, next chapter I'll be finishing the Kon episode and will start dealing with the whole Quincy grudge thing and maybe a bit more, depends on how large Dashimaru's role in the events turns out to be. Although I'm not sure if the Grand fisher came before that, or maybe something else came first, I can't seem to remember. If you know, please tell me what comes after the whole thing with Kon, otherwise I'll just do it in the order I think it was.

Also, next chapter will take a bit longer becuase my sis has her graduation party tomorrow, and I'm expected to participate, or something.

Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 1: What European country is the OC from. It might seem irrelevant, but I'm gonna' do something with this later in the story.

1. The Netherlands (If you choose this one, I might be able to give more in depth info seeing as this is kinda' where I live)

2. England **4**

3. France

4. Germany

5. Scandinavia

6. Estonia

7. Italy

8. Greece

Poll nr 2: What should I call what the OC is turning into, it's gonna' be a combination between Arrancar and Vizard. Also, what special attributes. Not really a poll actually. Just asking for ideas.

Poll nr 3: Pairing OCx??

1. Tatsuki **2**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **2**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **2**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **2**

3. Soi Fon **2**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **2**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **2**

Also, I'm still not really satisfied with the title, if anyone has a better one for this fic, please tell me.


	5. I thought fishing was a peaceful sport?

I apologize for not updating as soon as I used to do, but my parents put a limit on my writing hours. Also, I just got super smash brothers brawl, so I'm playing that a lot of the time. xD

Here is chapter five. Dashimaru, Ichigo and Rukia manage to get Ichigo's body somehow, after that hell breaks loose because of a stubborn Quincy, but not before the Kurosakis have a family day. That's about all that's in this chapter. Have fun.

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Okay, everybody ready? Here I go. Just Mat does not own Bleach, otherwise his hair would have been a different color."

Nobody laughs.

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Aw, why didn't anybody laugh."

Nobody answers.

Imaginary friend nr 5: "Oh, shit, they haven't arrived yet. Oh well, better get on with the story before I embarrass myself further."

* * *

Everybody huddled closer to hear Uruhara's plan.

"We go out, search around town until we find him, then the one who has found him gathers the rest and if we're lucky, he'll still be there when we come back for him."

Everybody face-faulted.

"That's your grand master plan?" Rukia asked.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a grand master plan. I just said I had a plan."

"What about this." Dashimaru suggested. "The one who finds him first gets to beat him up, while the rest provide backup as soon as they arrive?"

"But how will the others know Ichigo's body has been found?"

Dashimaru shrugged. "They won't, that's why the person will have to win on his own power.

_Sigh _"Looks like we don't have a choice, seeing as I doubt Ichigo will be able to come up with a plan."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "No, gomen. So we're doing Dashimaru's thing?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, then let's go beat up my body."

Rukia and Dashimaru nodded once before dashing off, while Ichigo stayed behind with a suddenly angry look on his face.

"Hey, wait a second. Stay the hell away from my body! Leave me alone!" He started running after them, while Uruhara, Jinta and Ururu just watched him go with giant drops of sweat.

* * *

Rukia dashed off towards the school. _There's a high chance that he'll still be around there somewhere, I'll just have to see if he really is. _When she passed the school, she suddenly heard voices calling her name from above, glancing up she saw that half Ichigo's class, and hers momentarily, was hanging out of the window to catch her attention.

Rukia cursed and scolded herself, she should have known better than to walk past the side of the school her class was at. Now only more rumors would start to circulate if she walked away on them. Unless...

Rukia put her hand in her pocket and pulled it out again, now holding the device she used to brainwash people. She'd have to use it anyway on them, why not do it right away? She headed for the school's main entrance...

* * *

Ichigo couldn't find the other two. He'd tripped over a trash can while trying to catch up on Dashimaru, who seemed like he'd do the most damage to his body. When he'd finally gotten back up, he'd lost Dashimaru.

Maybe he should start searching for the mod soul instead. After all, if he found it first he could make sure his body didn't break or get torn up somehow. Yes, that's what he'd do.

He started looking around when there was suddenly a large crash from the direction of one of the elementary schools. _Gotcha'._

* * *

_Okay, he's either a pervert or a ladies man. _Thought Dashimaru as he remembered what had happened in the classroom when he walked in. That means there's a big chance that he's somewhere there are a lot of girls. _Sigh I've never been to places like this, not much you can do when nobody can see you. I have no idea where they are, and I can't ask anyone. _Suddenly he heard a loud crash some distance away, and a huge cloud of dust rose above the buildings. He took off _Now what could that be? _He thought with a smirk.

* * *

Dashimaru sweat-dropped when he arrived at the scene. Ichigo and the mod soul, who'd seemingly been having an argument, punched and slashed a hollow when it attacked them. Not only that, they'd both yelled at it that they were busy. _Looks like Ichigo and his body are alike. _He chuckled dryly.

"Yo, Ichigo." He called out as he walked towards the two. "Looks like you found it."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. He then turned back to his counterpart and pulled him towards him. "Now give me my body back!"

The mod soul snarled. "Why? So you can destroy me? It's not like you're going to do something to me while I'm stuck in your body anyway, so I'm staying here."

"Why you..."

"Ahem." Dashimaru coughed while he slowly drew his blade from the scabbard, catching the attention of both Ichigo's. "He won't, I will. It's as simple as that. If you don't believe me, then it's just too bad for Ichigo. You coming out?"

"What? I'm not letting you cut up my body, stay away from him."

"Who cares, you can always just stay in your Shinigami form like I've been doing for the past two years."

"That's different. You're dead."

"Ha! I'll be just as dead as you when I'm done with the slicing."

"There isn't going to be any slicing necessary." Said Uruhara as he came walking towards them with his entire entourage. "Just leave things to me."

He started to walk towards the mod soul and slowly lifted his cane. The mod soul tried to get away, but Ichigo was still holding him.

"Now way I'm gonna' let you get away with my body." Ichigo said as he strained to keep the mod soul still.

"Yeah, delinquent." Dashimaru added, while he also grabbed onto the struggling body to keep it from getting away.

Uruhara lifted his cane so it touched the other's forehead and... pressed. As he did, a small red ball came out of the back of the head, and the body went lifeless. Uruhara picked up the pill.

Ichigo, meanwhile, got back into his body. When he was finished he turned back to the shopkeeper. "Hey, Bucket-hat. I'll keep the mod soul."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You do know you'll get a refund, right?"

"I know, just leave things with the mod soul to me."

"Very well," Said Uruhara as he tossed the small, red ball back to Ichigo. "Just don't do any naughty things with it, alright?" He walked off.

Ichigo looked after him for a moment before he suddenly exploded. "What do you mean with naughty things? Get back here and answer my question! HEY!"

Uruhara turned around the corner.

Still frowning, Ichigo started mumbling things about 'bloody shopkeepers and their stupid innuendo's'.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Asked Dashimaru, concerned about the carrot-top's sanity.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Rukia by the way. She should also have seen the huge explosion, right."

Dashimaru shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she tripped."

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "You can't think of any better reason for her to take this long? The best you can come up with is she tripped? That's just lame."

"Hey. That's not nice. The only thing here that's lame is your hair color."

"What? I'm gonna' make you swallow those words."

"Ichigo, knock it off."

Both Ichigo and Dashimaru released each other's throats as they heard Rukia.

Ichigo, however, was still put off. "And what took you so long? I already got my body back."

Rukia laughed while scratching the back of her head. "I met some injured kids along the way, they said they'd been beaten up by a teenager with orange hair, so I helped them a bit."

"Nani!" Ichigo screamed. He pulled out the small red ball and started yelling at it. "You used my body to beat up some kids? What kind of bastard are you? Hey! Are you even listening."

The others sweat-dropped. "Ichigo..." Rukia suggested. "I don't think it can hear you."

The carrot-top just blinked stupidly at her. "Oh... right. I need to find a dead body." He started frantically looking around.

"You know what, Ichigo? I'll lend you mine if I ever come across it again."

"Oh, thanks."

Rukia, however, turned a cautious eye towards Dashimaru. "How long have you been dead again?"

"I think it's been about two years. It's hard to tell, though." He told her, smiling.

Ichigo squinted at him. "How can you smile while talking about your own death?" He quietly muttered in an accusing tone.

"Then, if you've been dead for two years, wouldn't your body have completely decayed by now?"

"Not only that, my body's also probably defective seeing as it fell off a high building." Dashimaru commented, laughing.

"Why the hell did you jump off a building?" Rukia deadpanned.

"Huh." Dashimaru reacted, slightly confused. "Oh, I didn't jump..."

"Oi, Rukia. Sorry to interrupt, but the mod soul would work if I put it in any non-living body, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Why?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo simply picked up a dirty, worn stuffed lion that was lying on top of a heap of garbage. He then took the mod soul from his pocket and stuffed it into the lion's mouth.

The lion came to life.

"Okay, now that I have a body back, I'm gonna' kick your ass, Ichi... go?.. WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET SO BIG?? Oh, wait. I shrunk. But that doesn't matter, cause you're still going down." With that, the stuffed animal immediately launched an offense and tried to hit Ichigo with a left hook. The results were non-existent, seeing as the fist of a stuffed animal doesn't have a lot of impact when forced to collide with a normal human body (You can still take someone down by throwing a stuffed animal in someone's face, but that's not the case here).

Ichigo reacted in kind and punched the animal straight in the face. "Now listen, here. You can't just use my body to beat up little kids, okay? You got that?"

"Hmph." The mod soul angrily turned his face away from the equally angry teenager. "They deserved it."

"That's bullshit..."

Ichigo and the mod soul continued to argue as Dashimaru looked around. He was getting bored now that the action was over. Besides that, he'd once again missed his chance to see the Inoue girl. On the other hand, he doubted she could see him, otherwise she would probably also have seen Ichigo. Not to mention that she hadn't seen him when he'd been in their classroom, no matter the confusion. That meant that he might just as well give up on her.

Saying goodbye to his new-found friends and the stuffed animal (And receiving only one reply), he wandered around again for a bit. He was going to see Uryuu tomorrow, but he didn't have anything left to do for today.

So training it was.

* * *

"Oi, Dashimaru."

Dashimaru looked behind him to see Rukia running towards him. "Yo, Rukia. Where are Ichigo and Kon?"

"Right here!" Came Kon's muffled voice from inside Rukia's backpack.

"Ah, right. And what about Ichigo?"

Rukia frowned. "I think they went to the graveyard to visit Ichigo's dead mother. I was just planning on going there and fake an accidental meeting."

"Why? Isn't something like that something that Ichigo should do alone with his family?"

"Maybe so, but I want to be around in case of a hollow attack."

"...You're just curious, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Dashimaru snickered at Rukia's fake innocent smile. She had the basics down, but she still needed to work on actually making her acting convincing.

"Sure, I'll go along. Even if it is only to keep you out of trouble."

"What. Why would little old me get into trouble?"

Along the way, Dashimaru reflected on what had happened the last couple of days. Almost a week had passed since the incident with the mod soul, who was now named Kon, and it was now Wednesday. Dashimaru's relationship with Ichigo and Rukia had improved drastically, and he even got along well with Kon.

On the other hand, Ishida hadn't taken well to the fact that Dashimaru said he should reconsider his hatred towards all Shinigami, and they hadn't spoken since then. Dashimaru's Shunpo training had also reached a standstill. He just didn't seem to be able to get past the basics.

When they reached the graveyard, it turned out that the others weren't there yet, so they decided to wait on top of the hill. When they spotted the Kurosakis coming in the distance, Rukia waved to them, "Oi, Ichigo. Over here."

"Who's that?" asked the small, black-haired girl walking with Ichigo.

"Do you know her, Nii-San?" Asked the other girl.

Ichigo wildly waved his arms. "Nope, never seen her before in my life, heheheh. I'll, um, go talk to her." With that, he ran off.

"Ano, Yuzu." The blackhaired girl asked the second girl. "Is it just me or does the air next to that weird girl seem kind of blurry?"

"Huh, I don't see anything, Karin. Maybe it's the heat."

"My daughters, are you hot? Don't worry, I will protect you from the sun with my large, protecting, fatherly and loving body."

SMACK!!

"What an idiot..."

* * *

"What are you two doing here."

"Hey, I'm also here."

"Shut up, Kon." It was easy to see that Ichigo was pissed. He was staring at the ground, a layer of shade hiding his eyes from view. His fists were clenching and unclenching.

Rukia didn't seem to notice, however. "Ichigo, I think I know why your mother died."

Ichigo's body started to hunch over, but both Rukia and Kon seemed oblivious. The only one who wasn't was Dashimaru.

"Hey, guys, you know what. How about I go check if Ichigo's family is safe while you continue this awkward conversation. Bye."

He ran off, but no one noticed. He soon arrived at the place where the rest of the family still was. They were all standing by a particular tombstone. After a while, Ichigo's father walked away, leaving the two girls alone. Dashimaru's eye twitched. _What kind of irresponsible_ _father leaves his daughters behind without supervision? No wonder Ichigo grew up to be like this. _

After a while, the girls also stood up. They were about to leave, when a large hollow suddenly appeared. It was big, real big and had hair all over his body. Its hollow mask stood out among the brown hairs. Cursing, Dashimaru reached for his sword, he didn't know if he could handle this hollow by himself. The others would probably arrive soon, but the hollow was likely to have some strong abilities, of which he knew nothing.

Dashimaru pulled out his sword just as the hollow reached out to grab Yuzu. Focusing on all his Shunpo training, he summoned his Reiatsu and used it to speed up towards the outstretched hand. He made it.

He thrust the sword into the hollow's wrist so that the sharp end faced upwards, he then tried to slice the katana out, but found that he couldn't. Not only that, but the hairs on the hollow's body were holding his sword so that he also couldn't pull it out.

"What the-"

Suddenly, more hairs came to life and reached out for him in spear-like forms. With a last pull, he tried to get his sword out but it wouldn't budge.

Then, just as the spears were about to hit him, a second blur came into motion and sliced the tops off, making the hairs coil back in retreat.

"I don't know who you are." Dashimaru told the unfamiliar man, "But thanks."

"I also don't know who you are, but no problem. I'd like to chat some more after this, seeing as you seem to be a real Shinigami, but I don't think you're part of Soul Society. _Not to mention your weird Reiatsu._" The guy replied, the last added in thought only. "On the other hand, I don't think I'll be around much longer. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you'll find the court of pure souls to your liking." **(A/N: For those who haven't guessed yet, this is the guy who was actually sent to check up on Rukia. You know who I'm talking about, the sleeping guy)**

"Thanks." Dashimaru answered, "But no thanks. I have some unfinished business here on earth."

"If you'd tell me about it, I might be able to help."

Dashimaru chuckled. "If I knew, I wouldn't have any unfinished business. Anyway, you actually get paid to kill guys like this one, right?" He gestured towards the hairy hollow.

The other Shinigami nodded, slightly confused.

"Great, then I'm going to take care of Ichigo's family while you kill it. Where is the strawberry anyway?"

At that moment, Ichigo came stumbling through the underbrush, already in Shinigami uniform. Right behind him was Kon, in Ichigo's body, and Rukia who was still clothed in the simple, blue dress.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked of Kon, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Ichigo." Karin asked "What were you doing with that girl in the bushes?"

Ichigo's forehead grew a tick-mark. "Kon," he spoke, "Take care of my sisters and make sure my father stays away from here when you find him. You got that?"

"Huh, why me? I can help fight. I have amazing kicking skills, remember?"

"Stuff it and come help me, why would you want to fight anyway?" Dashimaru asked, already running towards Yuzu and Karin.

"I want to fight so I can impress Rukia-Chan." Kon grumbled, slouching away from Ichigo and Rukia."

"Oi, Dashimaru. Where do you think you're going. You need to help Ichigo and 'unnamed Shinigami' fight the hollow. You can't just walk off." Rukia demanded.

"I don't see why not. Ichigo's a big boy, I can't hold his hand forever. Plus, I'm kinda' tired. I think I'm gonna' go sleep somewhere."

"What do you mean by holding my hand." (Ichigo)

"Don't run away, you coward." (Rukia)

"You said yourself it was the duty of a Shinigami to slay hollows." (Unnamed Shinigami)

"You can run, worthless Shinigami, but I'll kill you anyway." (Grand fisher)

"Whatever you guys say." Dashimaru replied from where he was already on top of the next hill, carrying a heavily panicking Karin.

"Don't think you can outrun me, you bastard." Kon yelled from behind him, carrying Yuzu who was wondering why her brother was acting so weird, and most of all why her twin sister seemed to be flying.

"How could he just leave us here. I knew he was an unreliable bastard." Rukia fumed.

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo stated as he grabbed his Zanpakutou from his back. "He's right, I don't need his help to take care of this hollow."

"You've got guts kid, I don't think I'd complain if you ever became a real Shinigami. I'd say the same for the other guy, but I'm not so sure now that he ran away from the fight."

"Ichigo nodded. "Let's go." He dashed towards the hollow with his blade trailing behind him.

**(And then comes the whole thing where Ichigo manages to defeat Grand Fisher after some dramatic stuff concerning his mom. I'm not gonna' write about it, if you don't know what happens, then watch the goddamn anime or read the manga)**

* * *

"Why is it raining? What is this, some sort of dramatic second-rate Disney movie?" Kon crawled further to the back of the shed as he tried to keep himself from shivering. The rain had started not long after they'd left the others to take care of the two girls. Dashimaru had passed Karin to Kon in the end, but not before she had actually decided to attack whatever was carrying her. "Anyway, you were taking a big risk carrying Karin, humans aren't allowed to know about Shinigami. Remember?"

"Don't worry about it, I already replaced their memories." Ichigo's father said as he walked towards them. Karin and Yuzu were already sleeping behind him with his large coat covering them.

"Oh, then it's fi-... What the hell are you talking about?"

Dashimaru turned to Isshin. "He doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know what? Am I the only one who doesn't know?"

The modified soul was ignored. "No, I've been keeping it a secret from him and Ichigo, but I guess it isn't that bad if he knows, it might make things less complicated for both of us in the future.

"You're expecting trouble."

"Yes, Soul Society isn't as impotent as to let three outlaw Shinigami wander around. The one you met earlier was sent to investigate, and more will follow no matter what we do."

"I see, then-"

"Hey, wait a second." Kon shouted at them. "What's going on? What do you two think you're up to, talking like you've known each other for a long time? And why aren't you acting like an idiot?"

"Eh, what's going on?" Kon's shouting had apparently woken Yuzu, who was rubbing her eyes. "Ichi-Nii? Why are you yelling?"

Isshin's idiotic attitude was back instantly. "Don't worry, my beautiful daughter. Ichigo is just having some pubic problems that he's finally sharing with his loving dad. Just go back to sleep."

Yuzu blinked at him. "Wha-? okay." She turned around and pulled the coat up to her chin. She then snuggled closer to her twin and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, her breathing slowed and they resumed their talk again. It started with...

"You know, that father act of yours is really messed up. I feel sorry for anyone who has to live in the same house as you."

Isshin sighed. "I know it looks weird, but I used it when their mother died. It helped lift their spirits and keep their minds off the darker aspects of life."

"The darker aspects of life?" Dashimaru pondered "I assume you're talking about death?"

Isshin chuckled and assumed a thinking pose while shaking his head. "No, death isn't a part of life at all. The darkest part of life is when you miss someone."

"Ha! I never took you for a philosophical person. But I don't think just missing someone is the darkest part of life. I think..."

"What? What is the darkest part of life?" Kon asked, not really getting where the conversation was going but still wanting to be part of it.

Dashimaru shook his head, his face had taken on a somber look. "Nothing, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Huh, what's going on? Are we still at mother's grave?" Isshin and Dashimaru gave Kon annoyed looks before Ichigo's father went to comfort Karin. When she was asleep, they went back to their original subject.

"Hey, old man. I still don't get it. Since when can you see spirits?"

Dashimaru got up. "You don't need me for this, I'm gonna' go see what's taking Ichigo so long." He dashed back towards the graveyard. He already knew the whole story, having heard it from Yoruichi during the Shunpo training.

When he got back to the others, he saw the unnamed Shinigami lying on the floor with severe wounds, probably strong enough to kill normal people instantly (He's a Shinigami, so he's not normal). Rukia was doing nothing while standing next to him, and Ichigo was in a standoff with the hollow. He went to Rukia. "What's with the hold-up. Was it stronger than I expected?"

"You idiot, because you ran away we have two people here who are almost dying. Why are all men stupid?"

"All of mankind is stupid, don't be a sexist."

"...What?"

"Haha, I caught you off-guard."

"Whatever."

"So, now that I'm here, do you want me to join the fray?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Ichigo needs to fight this on his own."

"...So you were just being an idiot."

"What?"

"If he needs to fight this on his own, then me being here wouldn't have made a difference. Jeez, where do you get off calling men stupid."

"Who's the sexist now?"

"I said you were stupid, seeing as you do not represent femininity, you're still the sexist."

"What do you mean 'I do not represent femininity?"

"I don't think you want me to answer your question."

"Ehm, excuse me?" Ichigo asked as he stumbled over to them, apparently already done with the hollow. (It must be noted that Dashimaru and Rukia got slightly red from embarrassment at having missed the end of Ichigo's climactic battle. Not to mention that they were having a fight and didn't even notice that it had ended. They were, of course, glad that Ichigo had won)

"What?"

"Did I just hear you (points at Dashimaru) call you (points at Rukia)... the sexiest?"

Silence reigned for a few moments before...

"NANI?"

* * *

"Okay, so he called you a sexist and not the sexiest?"

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"Jeez, you didn't have to beat me up over it. A simple explanation would have been enough, you know."

"Humph, you deserved it for saying stupid things."

"I think you two are perfect for each other." Dashimaru declared happily, clapping both Ichigo and Rukia on the shoulder.

"No way!"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What could possibly make you think that?"

"...Nothing actually. Just wanted to get you two riled up, and guess what? It worked."

"You are so dead." Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

"Heheh. What about your responsibilities? Your family is still waiting for you Ichigo, and Rukia, you need to take care of the injured Shinigami... Please?"

"Shit, you're right." Ichigo took off.

"That injured guy can wait while I beat you up." Rukia smirked, an evil gleam in her eye.

"You wish. I'm getting out of here." A simple Shunpo later, he was out of her reach and he took off running. "See you later, Rukia."

"...How does he know how to use Shunpo?.."

* * *

CONTINUE HERE!!

* * *

Ehm, yeah... I was planning on having at least started with the Quincy revenge of Ishida thing when I stopped this chapter, but the event with Grand Fisher took up more words than I'd anticipated, seeing as I didn't even do the main fight. The thing is that I would continue, but I want to make every chapter longer, but only slightly, than the previous chapter. I don't really get my reason for doing this myself, but there you have it. If you really want to read about uryuu's challenging of Ichigo, you'll just have to read the next chapter.

Anyway, is it just me or do a lot of people get sweat-drops in my story... Also, whereas two chapters ago Dashimaru seemed to be an emotional prick, now he seems to be an aloof idiot, sharp contrast. I'd like some feedback here.

On the other hand, the change is actually easily explainable, seeing as he finally has friends again. And he's somewhat over his fear of Shinigami. Because of this he went back to his previous self. How he was before he died... I guess that must be the case. Still, he'll be brooding every once in a while. Because that would make him rounder (For those who do not understand, it's a literary term meaning the character evolves his personality during the story).

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 1: What European country is the OC from. It might seem irrelevant, but I'm gonna' do something with this later in the story.

1. The Netherlands (If you choose this one, I might be able to give more in depth info seeing as this is kinda' where I live)

2. England **6**

3. France

4. Germany

5. Scandinavia

6. Estonia

7. Italy

8. Greece

Well, seeing as England is pretty much dominating this poll completely, I'm gonna' leave it for only one more chapter and if nobody votes for another country in that time, it's gonna' be England.

Poll nr 2: What should I call what the OC is turning into, it's gonna' be a combination between Arrancar and Vizard. Also, what special attributes. Not really a poll actually. Just asking for ideas. **(Poll 2 is hereby closed, seeing as I have already found what I was searching for)**

Poll nr 3: Pairing OCx??

1. Tatsuki **3**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **3**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **2**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **3**

3. Soi Fon **3**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **3**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **3**

Also, I'm still not really satisfied with the title, if anyone has a better one for this fic, please tell me.


	6. Looking out for oneself

Kuso! I was almost finished when my Internet perished. Long story short, we had to completely reboot my computer. Between that and moving my little sister to her new apartment, this chapter is a bit later than it should have been. Gomen nasai!

Here's chapter 6, covering the uryuu vs. Ichigo battle. AKA the Quincy vs. Shinigami battle of righteousness. There might be more, but I don't know for sure. Just so you know, I have a really good feeling about this chapter.

Oh, by the way, I just realized that I missed out on doing the Kanonji thing, so just pretend that Dashimaru was busy training and that's why he missed it or something. The Kanonji event happens just like in Canon, not that it really matters seeing as I'm not planning on doing anything with that.

Disclaimer: Just Mat does not own Bleach.

Imaginary friend nr 1: "Hey, wasn't Imaginary friend nr 6 supposed to do that?"

Just Mat: "Yeah, but I got tired of you guys, so I decided to delete you."

Imaginary friend nr 4: "Delete us? But we're still here."

Just Mat: "Oh?" _Presses button that suddenly appears from nowhere, giant hole appears in the ground and all imaginary friends fall in. _

_The end!_

* * *

_"Uryuu! What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

_"Stay out of this, I will prove that the Quincy are superior to the Shinigami."_

_"Anyone ever told you you're a fascist?"_

_"No."_

_"You're being an idiot Ishida, you need to get over the past and move on."_

_"I never asked for your opinion, Shinigami, and I neither need nor appreciate it. I thought you were with me on this, but apparently your Shinigami nature was too strong and you ran over to them."_

_"I repeat: I-DI-OT. Get it through your skull, Uryuu, this won't get you anywhere."_

_I suggest you leave, before you annoy me too far. Why don't you go help your Shinigami friend? Even then, with two against one, I, the Quincy, will be victorious."_

_"The way I see it, the only ones victorious will be the hollows. There's too much of them to handle. Did you even think about the innocent should before you started this ridiculous match?"_

_"If you're so worried about the souls, then go slay some hollows instead of annoying me. I'll protect all the souls, on the pride of the Quincy."_

_"It does seem more useful than getting through that thick skull of yours. I'm off, but we're not finished... mark my words."_

Ten minutes had passed since then. Since the moment Dashimaru had left Ishida who had apparently attracted hollows with bait to prove that he was better then Ichigo.

Ten minutes...

In that short amount of time, Dashimaru had been under constant attack, the number of hollows never decreasing. He'd gone for the local high school, to make sure that Tatsuki was safe. She was still, after all, his only known link to his memories. However, he'd gotten lost. The constant press had driven him off course and he never got the time to try and find his way back.

While highvaulting over yet another hollow, he slashed through its mask. He'd learned that it was an easy way to kill low-level hollows, who never seemed to learn. He took a quick look around. There were three hollows on his left, a wall behind him and too many hollows to count to the right. The only open path was dead ahead.

He dashed to the left. Those on the right hadn't seen him yet, and if he went forward, the ones on the left might alert them to his presence. Tactics were the only thing that still kept him alive at this point, besides pretty good stamina and huge amounts of adrenalin.

Duck low, feint, high-vault, Slash. One down.

Dash, Slash. Two down.

Quick turn, parry, thrust, jump, repeat Thrust. Three down.

Smash. Shinigami down.

Dashimaru slowly got up. The slash on his back had been bad, he felt that. He imagined that his backbone had taken some pretty heavy damage, and his skin felt torn up. Had there been a fourth one? He glanced back. Hordes were facing him, he recognized some of them from the group he'd seen on his right. How had they noticed him? He glanced up, and saw flying hollows circle the large group from above. _Kuso, I forgot to check the air above me. _He got up slowly, using his sword as a cane to keep him standing.

He calculated his chances. His tactical mind had just failed him, and it wasn't much use at this point anymore. Running was no use as well. He could barely move in his condition, and he probably wasn't good enough with Shunpo anyway to outrun all of them. Besides that, there were hollows everywhere, thanks to that bloody Quincy. _Stuck-up bastard, if all his forefathers were like this, the Shinigami who exterminated them probably thought: 'Gotta' kill them before they become the death of us.' Ptuh._

All that seemed to be left was fighting and hoping for the best, Dashimaru reasoned. He raised his sword in front of him, and waited for the hollows' charge to reach him.

**(A/N: A lot of you are probably thinking now: _"This must be the point where the Menos Grande shows up and all the hollows retreat." _Well, you're wrong if you're thinking that. I'm not doing that because I was expecting it as well. (??) As to what is gonna' happen, my guess is about just as good as yours, cause I'm just gonna' wing it. xD)**

**(Oh, wait. Now I know what's going to happen. Haha, I laugh in the faces of all you idiots who don't know yet)**

As the hollows got closer, Dashimaru for the first time felt his two different Reiatsu as separate energies. He felt what they were, what they represented. His Arrancar energy, good and evil combined, used for the causing of chaos and destruction. A feeling of power through serenity.

His Vizard energy, the exact opposite by being almost exactly the same. Also good and evil combined, but now used for the creation of balance and protection. A feeling might through insanity.

Dashimaru loved every bit of both and sought to embrace them. He gathered them up and guided all the Reiatsu to his inner core where... they collided. They wouldn't go any further. The hollows on the other hand were already much further. He tried forcing them together, but the Vizard energy was pushed away at this. When he tried to make them flow instead, the Arrancar energy was harshly expelled. The hollows were now almost upon him.

Sweat dropped from his chin as he realized he was still out of options. The two incredible powers that had seemed to be his salvation weren't usable, he was still badly injured. Sadly, nothing had changed about that.

_Well, at least one thing is for sure. If I get out of this alive, Ishida is dead. DEAD!! Lucky bastard, seeing as there's no way I'm getting out of this alive._

He parried a massive arm from above, almost falling from the impact on his half-dead body. He then slid his sword past the arm and lunged for the hollows mask. The performance ended pitifully as another hollow clobbered him from behind, hurtling him into the middle of the rabid hollow crowd. The hollows hungrily converged.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on top of something high, Uruhara, Inoue and Chad are watching from afar as Ichigo and Ishida barely manage to hold their own against a large group of hollows. Inoue's gaze wanders a bit and her eyes widen. "Ano, why are there so many hollows over there?"

Uruhara looked over as well, but dismissively waved his fan. "Ah, it looks like Dashimaru-Kun is in a bit of a pinch."

Inoue cutely raised a finger to her lips. "Dashimaru-Kun?"

"Ah, don't worry about him. He'll survive. Why don't you concentrate on your friend Ichigo instead?"

"He's... going to die. Isn't he?"

"What makes you say that, Chad-Kun?"

Chad glanced at the shopkeeper before turning his gaze back to the amassing hollows, and then back to Ichigo. "That many hollows at once... and he's probably been fighting all day... He's dead."

Uruhara moved his head up slightly, so that his face was still shaded but the eye that wasn't hidden by hair showed. In short, he looked kind of eery. "Your observations are good, Chad-Kun. However, like I said before, he'll survive. Don't worry about him..."

Inoue and Chad continued to watch their friend with the orange hair fight the never ending army of hollows, a small rip appearing in the sky...

* * *

Claws ripped into his leg and he screamed out in pain, almost drowning in the blood that was steadily collecting in his lungs and throat. The two powers were trying to get to him, but they kept clashing with each other, neither backing down. He got a moment's reprieve after he landed on the ground. A hollow with a particularly strong kick had smashed him away from the hollows. Not that it mattered anymore, he couldn't move anymore.

He recalled the last time he died, it had been nowhere as painful as this one. On the other hand, he had been depressed then, for some reason.

His right hand clenched as another wave of agony ran through him. It was only then that he realized that he was no longer holding his zanpakutou. He tried to remember when he had dropped it, but his memory failed him... again.

Fear gripped him tightly, not even the horde of approaching hollows had been able to scare him as much as the idea of losing his memory again did. He didn't want to go through the same thing again. He'd spent too much time finding a link. His breathing was getting heavier, and came less often. He wouldn't even have a link this time. He couldn't die. He couldn't lose his memories. Not again.

_Looks like there aren't a lot of options left then._

_I have one, we'll kill them._

_Burn them_!

_If we die, will there finally be peace?_

_Shut up, all of you. There are only two options._

_Then what are they, oh wise one?_

_Don't mock me, you filthy thief._

_Tsss, down to petty insults are we? So sad._

_Stuff it. Are you really going to let this fear control you?_

Dashimaru realized that the last was directed towards him. _I don't want to-_

_Then don't._

_Yeah, just don't._

_It's as simple as that._

_But... Don't what?_

_You can choose. Looks like you're close._

_Choose what? Close to what?_

_Bah, you'll have to figure the second answer out yourself. _

_As for the first, as Bas said, there are two options left._

_One, you die but don't lose your memories._

_Two, you don't die._

_But how will I not lose my memories when I die?_

_We don't know._

_Then..._

_Yup!_

_You don't die._

_As I said, it's simple._

_I see..._

...

* * *

Silence greeted Dashimaru's ears as he came to. He tried to open his eyes, but felt that he couldn't. After trying some other body parts, he realized that he couldn't move. _Damn it. _He went to sleep again.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he felt a wet cloth covering his eyes and forehead, the water dripping from it was warm and it was uncomfortable. He tried to use his arm to take it off, but he found he still couldn't life his arms. Again, he fell back to sleep.

* * *

The third time he woke up, the cloth was gone and he was able to open his eyes, albeit not his arms. He blinked and then clenched his eyes shut to lessen the pain. "Why does it always have to be so damn bright here?"

"Here? I don't remember having you stay over at my place before, Dashimaru-Kun."

"Uruhara-san?"

"Yep, the one and only, not to mention most magnificent and charming." Came Uruhara's overly enthusiastic reply.

"Unh, whatever. And I wasn't talking about your place, I was talking about Japan in general."

"Ah, that's right. You're not from around here. Where are you from by the way?"

"Dashimaru rolled over on his side so his back faced the direction the annoying voice was coming from. "I have no idea!"

"Ah. Well then." There was some stumbling, and Dashimaru heard a door slide open. "I will leave you to rest, whenever you're ready, just head downstairs. Tessei-San has your belongings. And before you leave, please come talk to me again, Tessei will lead you to my backroom, which is where I will be. Ja ne." The door closed.

His own slow, steady breathing was all he could hear. He was surprised that he didn't feel any pain. That meant that he had been asleep longer than expected or some very strong healing techniques had been used to quicken his recovery.

_Flashback:_

I see...

_..._

_The monsters came closer again. They seemed to be laughing at him. He was laughing at them, as he slowly got up. The pain was still there, everywhere. Broken bones, missing flesh and torn organs. People shouldn't still be standing at that stage. But he was, because he wouldn't die. He wouldn't lose his memories._

_The masked beasts hesitated for a moment, but then charged for him. He raised his sword. Blue arrows suddenly appeared everywhere around him, going past him towards the hollows. In a matter of seconds, all were gone._

_"Uryuu? Bastard... No way..." Blackness enveloped him and Dashimaru knew no more._

_End flashback._

Thinking back, there was no way that Uryuu had been the one to save him. The boy didn't have the skills to kill that many hollows in so little time. The arrows had come from a Quincy, though. That left only Uryuu's father, Ryuken.

He'd have to thank the man later, even if he was only cleaning up his son's mess. He'd still saved his life. _And my memories..._

He took off the bandages that covered his body, and scars showed underneath. He shrugged, not caring as long as he was back to health.

He wished he had his clothes already, walking around in someone else's house with only underwear on your body seemed... humiliating. He'd worry about that when he woke up again...

* * *

For the fourth time he woke up. He looked around, the room was empty. He threw the blankets away from him and, in his undergarments, walked downstairs. "Ohayo, Tessei-San. Uruhara-San told me you'd have my clothes?"

"Indeed, young master. I even mended, washed, ironed and folded them for you." He held out a stack of neatly pressed and folded clothes that gave off sparkles for some reason.

_Who is he? My mother? This guy is freaky. _Still, he accepted the clothes and hastily put them on. _This guy is seriously freaking me out with all that staring. _When he was clothed, he asked Tessei where he could find Uruhara.

"He's through that door. Don't worry about knocking, he's waiting for you."

"Oh, okay." He went through the door as fast as he could, glad that the large man was finally out of sight.

The room was small, and contained nothing besides a small traditional Japanese table and some cushions to sit on. Uruhara was asleep on the table.

"Eh, Uruhara-San?" Dashimaru carefully inquired. There was not reaction.

"Oi, Uruhara-San?" This time in a normal tone of voice. Still, no reaction.

"Stupid old man, falling asleep for no reason at all. I'm the only one who's aloud to do that." He muttered under his breath, before, "WAKE UP!!" This was accompanied by a fist to the bucket-hat-covered head.

"Ah, Dashimaru-Kun? Was this really necessary?" The shopkeeper asked while he rubbed the large bump on his head.

Dashimaru shrugged. "Maybe not."

Kisuke sighed before lowering his hand and picking up his fan. "Anyway, what I still wanted to talk about was... Did anything unusual happen when you were fighting those hollows?"

Dashimaru looked up towards the ceiling and scratched the back of his head. "Eh, besides the fact that I almost died? I don't really think so." He thought about bringing about Bas for a second, but decided that Bas wasn't really an unusual occurrence. "Nope, nothing besides that." He grinned widely. "I really need to thank Ishida-San for saving my life."

Uruhara's face started giving off an eery aura again. "Do you really think you would have died, had Ishida-Kun not come to save you?"

"...No!"

"Oh, really? And why not?" Uruhara asked, acting surprised. "You were after all up against a pretty large amount of hollows, and badly aggravated at that. I am truly curious what could possible make you think you'd be able to stand up against those odds. Did you perhaps have an ace up your sleeve? Please tell me."

"...I didn't have an ace up my sleeve..."

"Then what is it?"

"...I didn't want to die." Dashimaru looked Uruhara straight in the eyes as he said this, conveying his seriousness through means other than words.

Uruhara didn't blink and didn't look away. "...Interesting."

Then, as slowly as the tension had built up before, as quickly did it disappear again. "Very well, that is all I wanted to ask of you. You are free to go."

"Okay, I'll see you around, old man."

After Dashimaru had left, Kisuke put his head back on the table. "Really... interesting."

* * *

The week after that went without any major incidents. To Dashimaru's delight, Ichigo and Uryuu made up, even though they were still arguing about who defeated the most hollows. Dashimaru, of course, claimed he had defeated even more hollows (It's called male pride). Of course, seeing as they both weren't there with him, they couldn't call him on the possible lie. Possible because he hasn't bothered counting. He didn't have any idea how many he killed. If asked to answer honestly, the answer he'd most likely give would be "a lot of them".

But as mentioned before, not much happened the week after Karakura city was flooded by low-level hollows and one Menos Grande. Now, we move to a peaceful scene concerning Dashimaru and food that disappeared from a restaurant the moment no one was looking. A bite of rice spiced with some hot stuff and weird sauce graced his chopsticks, and he was about to enjoy it when he felt a flare of Reiatsu. _Ichigo? Is he fighting a hollow? _He looked at his food. _I'll go see what it's about when I've finished this bowl._

The chopsticks continued on their journey, but halted once again. _Wait a sec. This isn't Ichigo's Reiatsu, who the hell is this? _The rest of the food was unceremoniously shoved into Dashimaru's mouth. _Damn it! better check it out. _He tossed away the bowl and got up. _Let's see... somewhere in that direction? _He took off.

_I don't know this person, must be somebody from Soul Society. That means he's here for Rukia. So if they find out about Ichigo, Uryuu and me, that means we'll also be in trouble. Unless they don't know about us. Maybe I should hide..._

After not too long, he felt another Reiatsu spike. _Uryuu! Heh, must be trying to prove his Quincy pride again, or whatever. Stupid._

He was almost halfway when he felt Uryuu's Reiatsu plummet and Ichigo's take its place. _Looks like there's a lot of fighting going on, and that person was strong enough to beat Uryuu. _He laughed, although it was slightly forced. _Must be a blow, to be defeated by a Shinigami._

Two-thirds, Ichigo's Reiatsu skyrocketed and not long after that, the unkown's went down just like Ishida's had. A new one took its place, and Ichigo's Reiatsu went down even further than that of the Quincy. He was almost there. He could see them ahead of him. Ichigo, lying on the ground in a pool of blood, reaching out for something with his hand, but not holding anything. Standing a little bit away from them was a red-haired guy with tattoos. Next to Ichigo stood another strange man with long black hair and a regal attitude (There's also a weird thing in his hair that always reminds me of rooftops). Lastly, Rukia, who had seemingly kicked Ichigo's hand. She was looking downwards, and saying something.

Dashimaru listened closely, but didn't come closer. The regal-looking guy especially looked strong, and Rukia appeared to be telling Ichigo not to come after her. Dashimaru shrugged, if that was what she wanted, he wouldn't risk his life. Finally, the red-haired Shinigami plunged his sword into the air, and a traditional Japanese door appeared, through which the two unknown Shinigami and Rukia walked. When the doors had closed, he decided to get out of hiding.

It turned out that he wasn't the only one. "Uruhara-San? Didn't expect to see you here so soon on the crime scene."

"You jest. But seriously, I expected you to come out earlier. Would you tell me why you didn't immediately rush to Kuchiki-Kun's aid, Dashimaru-Kun?"

"I haven't been here that long. When I came here I heard her tell Ichigo not to come after her. I assumed the same went for me, so I obliged." He shrugged again. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to think I could beat those two."

Uruhara nodded. "Good choice. It might have been better if Ichigo-Kun had realized the same thing instead of blindly rushing in."

"You seem to be right, whoever you are." Uryuu commented, joining in the conversation. He was slowly getting up from the pavement, a deep gash was along his midsection, but he seemed to be doing okay. "I too went into the fight without thinking about how strong those two were. It seems that you were the wisest out of the three of us, Dashimaru."

"Wow, was that a compliment? From one of the proud Quincy?" Dashimaru mocked the archer.

"Whatever," Ishida grumbled. "I'm going home, will you be able to take care of Kurosaki?"

Uruhara answered, waving with his stupid fan again. "Of course, we'll have him up and going in no time. Wouldn't you like some medical treatment yourself, Ishida-Kun?"

"No, I'll be fine." He walked off.

Dashimaru and Kisuke watched him go until he was out of sight. Then Uruhara spoke up. "Well, seeing as you didn't rush in to help him, I think the least you could do for him is carry him to my shop."

Dashimaru glared at him before sighing. He then proceeded to pick Ichigo up. "What about you? I didn't see you jumping in to save him. And I somehow have the feeling you were here before me."

Kisuke's face turned serious. "I was, but me jumping in would only have led to more problems in the end. And I'll be the one to patch him up."

"You mean with you being an exile and all?"

"Yes. But what we need to talk about now is getting Rukia back."

"Why? She told Ichigo not to come after her. Why would she want us to risk our lives instead?"

"I don't think she does. But do you really think Ichigo will heed her words?"

Dashimaru shifted the person on his back slightly as they continued walking. "Knowing him, probably. And then, probably,he'll drag Uryuu into it as well, and they'll die with the two of them. Knowing me, I'll end up going along as well, and then we'll die with the three of us. The only difference is that I'm already dead."

"Do you consider that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I wish I knew."

Uruhara raised his fan in front of his face. "But, I'm afraid that there might not be just three of you, if you end up going."

"Who else could possibly be going? As you said, if you'd help there would only be more problems, and I assume the same goes for Yoruichi-San, Ishida-San and Kurosaki-San."

"Oh... Just some friends from Ichigo's school who awakened mysterious powers during the massive hollow attack." Kisuke remarked airily.

Dashimaru stopped dead. When he spoke his voice was urgent. "Who? Tatsuki?"

Kisuke giggled, still with the fan covering the lower half of his face. "Eh? You've taken a liking to a living girl?"

"Is she one of them?"

"...No. The ones I'm talking about are Chad-Kun and Inoue-Chan."

"Makes sense," said Dashimaru as he continued walking. "They were both involved in a hollow battle. That must have done something weird to them."

"Actually, I believe that it was Ichigo's massive Reiatsu that affected them like radiation does."

"I see. Then the same could happen to his other friends later on if he doesn't learn to suppress it."

"...Yes, I assume you're talking about Tatsuki-Chan again?"

Dashimaru nodded.

"May I ask why you are so interested in her?"

"Remember when I told you about my memory loss?"

"Ah, how could I possibly forget such a tragic story?"

"She's the only person I remember from when I was alive."

"So that's why you came here. But if she was in your last memories, that means she was there when you died, doesn't it?"

"It does." Dashimaru said this with a tone of finality, and Uruhara didn't press. The two remained silent for a while longer until they were almost at their destination.

"Uruhara-San?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"You said two of Ichigo's friends were going right?"

"I did."

"Then I'm not."

"...You surprise me, Dashimaru-Kun. I expected you to help a friend in need the first chance you'd get."

"Rukia doesn't want to be saved."

"Ichigo-Kun is your friend too, right. He'll definitely need your help to save Rukia, the same goes for Uryuu-Kun."

"I won't be able to help them. The most I'd be able to do is die alongside them. And I don't want to die again, not until I get my memories back."

"But those friends are also coming, they will definitely increase your chances of surviving."

"We'd still die."

"In that case, I have an offer."

"..."

"For the coming month, I will ask Yoruichi-San to train Ichigo's friends. Meanwhile, I'll be taking care of Ichigo, and I'll ask Isshin-Kun to train you."

Dashimaru shook his head. "The gap in power is too big, even with a month of training, we'll be slaughtered if we try to save Rukia."

"I think you and the others might be stronger than you think, Dashimaru-Kun. Trust me when I say I think you have a good chance at succeeding."

"Trust me when I say I think you're an idiot to say that."

Uruhara sighed. "Then how about this. If you go on this mission, and you make it back with Rukia, I'll give you a gigai."

"A gigai?"

"A gigai is what Rukia was using. That was how she could go to Ichigo's school."

"So if I go I'll be allowed to go to school? No thanks."

_Sigh _"You just don't see it, do you? With a gigai, you'll be able to talk to Tatsuki-Chan."

For the second time that night, Dashimaru completely stopped moving. He was looking down at his feet, a shadow covered his entire face, making it unreadable. Ichigo's body was still slumped over his shoulder.

_This might be our only chance_

_Don't run away, Dashimaru!_

He looked up at Uruhara again. "...I'll do it...!"

* * *

And that was this chapter. Personally, I think it's the best since the first chapter.

Anyway, here's my rant. For those of you who think Dashimaru is weak because he was beaten by low-level hollows, think again. Ichigo and Uryuu were also almost killed a couple of times, but survived because there was two of them.

Also, if you think Dashimaru is a coward for not helping Ichigo or wanting to go to Soul Society, remember the chapter with the weird bird? He there tells Rukia: "Looking out for oneself first is a base human instinct, and I don't blame people for doing nothing, nor will I ever, because that's simply not the way things work." He just sees things differently from how other people do.

For any complaints, please send a review.

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

**(Poll 1 and 2 are closed, seeing as I have already found what I was searching for in these categories. It's pretty funny, after I said last chapter that it would be England unless somebody started voting for a different country, I only got more votes for England)**

Poll nr 3: Pairing Dashimarux??

1. Tatsuki **5**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **5**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **4**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **4**

3. Soi Fon **6**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **6**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **4**

Also, I'm still not really satisfied with the title, if anyone has a better one for this fic, please tell me.

New polls. Seeing as I feel guilty for not even giving the other main characters chances at a pairing. That's why there are now poll nr 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Poll nr 6: Pairing Inouex??

1. Ishida (Not really favoring this one, but whatever sails your boat)

2. Chad (Actually, I don't see why not)

3. Random OC Shinigami guy

4. Random CC Shinigami guy (Add the particular Shinigami you want for these two)

5. No one

6. Renji

Poll nr 7: Pairing Ishidax??

1. Inoue (Again, not really favoring this one)

2. Nanao (Seems like a pretty good match)

3. The quiet brown-haired girl who's in their class (Could anybody please supply me with her name?)

4. Nemu

5. No one

Poll nr 8: Pairing Chadx??

1. Inoue

2. No one

3. Anyone you want, I can't seem to think of any other pairings for Chad. I'm sad for him... : (

Poll nr 9: Pairing Rukiax??

1. Dashimaru, seeing as Rukia is in his poll as well

2. Ganju (If it turns out to be this one, I'm gonna' be laughing straight for 71 hours)

3. Uruhara (They're both idiots, that's why)

4. Keigo (73 hours)

5. No one

6. Shinigami seated officer

Poll nr 10: Pairing Renjix?? (Even though I would be laughing my ass off if he'd get stuck with being alone for the rest of his existence)

1. ALONE!! (CHOOSE THIS ONE)

2. Hinamori

3. Kiyone

4. Inoue

5. option number 1...

That's it, I'm done!


	7. Don't underestimate the fourth squad!

Well, here's the next chapter. The first since my computer was completely fixed up again. Nr. 7 I think...

I'm sorry for taking so long again, and it's a hundred percent my fault. I have no excuses. The thing is that I've just been gaming a lot since I got Guitar hero III and Radiant dawn.

Anyway, I finally got a great suggestion for at title, thanks to Slayer end. That's why, going in at next chapter, the title for this story will be:

**ONE OF A KIND**

So remember it.

Well, that's pretty much my pre-writing rant, so I'll start with the story now.

Disclaimer: Just Mat doesn't own Bleach, neither does he own any imaginary friends, since the event from last chapter.

Oh, last thing. Some parts of this chapter will most definitely seem and be rushed. Large parts are the same as in canon and, well I don't really fell like writing things that I can't make up myself and you already know anyway (Add to this the fact that I can't remember most of the details and don't feel like watching the series again, no matter how good it is). This is also the reason that I will split Dashimaru up from the rest of the group as soon as I can. As soon as that happens, just imagine that the other main characters just go the same way as in canon...

* * *

"Kurosaki-San, Uruhara-San told me to go to you for some training." Dashimaru called to Ichigo's father, who was busy mowing the lawn in front of his house.

"Ah, you're finally here." He turned to the house. "Karin, Yuzu! I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Don't worry, I'll be back for dinner."

A lone "Haaai!" came from the house. Isshin turned back to his guest. "Shall we go, I know the perfect training place?"

Dashimaru nodded. "So, was that Karin or Yuzu?"

"Yuzu. Karin never answers."

"Soccer? I didn't know any girls played soccer. But that could just be me and my special... you know." He scratched the back of his head.

Isshin nodded and gave a comforting smile "I do."

"So, where are we going?"

"The second-best training place in all of Karakura."

"Why the second-best."

"My son is at the best."

Oh, right. And you still don't want him to know that you're an ex-Shinigami for some reason."

Isshin nodded again. "That's right."

They continued to walk in silence until they were at the outskirts of town. "Here we speed up a bit. Yoruichi told you how to use Shunpo, right?" Isshin inquired.

"She told me the basics, and I've been able to pull them off. But I don't seem to be getting any further than that."

"That's why I'm gonna' train you. Okay, listen here. Every day, we'll start with a slow walk to where we are now, to warm up. The rest of the way, you're going to practice Shunpo with me giving advice. That'll be going on for about," He vaguely waved his hands into the direction of the forest. "four miles. When we get there, we'll be having a small spar without using Reiatsu, so you can gather your Reiatsu again. Then, when you have enough energy, I'll start you on some demon magic. We'll only be doing the easiest, but most effective ones. You simply don't have enough time to be specializing or anything. After that, we're going to spar and I'll instruct you on the uses of Reiatsu during swordplay. That'll be the last thing we do every day, and I'll be going home for dinner and you're going to work on whatever you feel you can improve on alone and doing muscle exercises. Got that, cause that's what we'll be doing every day."

Dashimaru nodded, nothing more, nothing less.

"Good, then let's go."

**(A/N: This is just so you know what Dashimaru's been working on for the last month. I'm not going to write about the entire training)**

* * *

"What, so we'll be training with you, Yoruichi-San?"

"Hai."

"Sugoi! This'll be so much fun. Don't you think, Chad-Kun?"

"Hm... It's... a talking cat..."

"Uh, so?"

"I think your friend is referring to the fact that most cats can't talk."

"So? That just means that you're a very special cat. Right, Yoruichi-San?" With those words, she proceeded to pick the cat up and hug it tightly."

The cat sweat-dropped. "Eh, heheh, yeah. Whatever. If you would be so kind as to let me go now, we could go find the last person who will be training with us."

"Another person..."

"Waaah, another person? Who is it? Is it Dashimaru-Kun?"

"You know Dashimaru?"

"Yup yup. Uruhara mentioned him." A finger was raised to red lips. "But I don't think I've ever seen him."

"...Me neither..."

"Well, he's not the one who will be training with us."

"Oh, does that mean he won't come with us to Soul Society to save Rukia?"

"He'll be going with us. He's just training somewhere else..."

**(A/N: You should be able to figure out who says what without too many problems. Also, I don't really know why I wrote this, so just bear with me)**

* * *

Dashimaru was making his way towards Uruhara's shop. The time he had been allowed to train had passed, and a message in the form of blood on the wall had told him he would be leaving soon, together with five others. He still didn't really know what to think about some of them. Ichigo was an idiot, but he knew that the carrot-top was reliable. Ishida still wasn't rid of his Shinigami hatred, but he was more prone to focus on important things first. Yoruichi was a former captain, so he was probably very strong. The only thing that irked Dashimaru was that Yoruichi was, no matter how you looked at it, a cat.

Then there were the two Dashimaru was the most uncertain about, Ichigo's friends. They were still human, and neither Isshin nor Uruhara could explain their powers. He shrugged to himself, he'd find out.

Apparently, he was the last to arrive at Uruhara's household. No wonder, he'd gotten lost.

Ever the perceptive one, Ishida was the first to notice him. "Dashimaru." He greeted him.

"Uryuu."

Ichigo got up and pointed his finger at the latecomer. "Oy, Dashimaru. Why were you so late? I got my message over half an hour ago."

"Ehm, how about you give me another half hour so I can come up with a good excuse?"

Uryuu sighed. "You know, the things you say sometimes are even dumber than what Ichigo says."

Ichigo transferred his finger to the Quincy. "Oy, what do you mean by that?"

Dashimaru elaborated. "He means you're an idiot."

Dashimaru laughed hard at the face Ichigo made at that. He stopped when he suddenly felt awkward. He looked down, straight into Inoue's curious face. He backed up a bit. "Eh?"

Inoue inched closer, still scrutinizing him.

"Ehm, excuse me?"

Inoue backed off, but her facial expression didn't change. "Do I know you?"

Dashimaru blinked. "Well, you might. But I thought you didn't remember."

"Didn't remember what?"

"Ask Ichigo, I'm cranky right now."

Yoruichi jumped on his shoulder. "So you still think this is a suicide mission?"

Dashimaru scoffed, and then shrugged. "I know it is. Nobody in this group besides you could take on a captain, if... my trainer... is anything to go by. And there's no way the captains would just stand back. Seeing things logically, the chances of us succeeding are pretty much nil."

"If you think the chances are so bleak, why are you coming?" Yoruichi questioned.

Inoue immediately piped in. "It must be because he really wants to save Rukia-Chan."

Dashimaru shook his head. "No, I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons."

Ichigo and ishida looked up at him. Both were wearing disbelieving expressions on their face. Ichigo's more surprised than Uryuu's. "What?" Ichigo asked. "You're not doing this for Rukia?"

"You heard her yourself, Ichigo. She doesn't want to be saved."

"She only said that because she is trying to protect us."

"Then why aren't we letting her do that?"

"Because I want to protect her too!" Ichigo was yelling now, and somewhere during the argument he had grabbed Dashimaru's collar and was trying to pull him up, even though Dashimaru was bigger than him. "And if you're not coming along for that as well, don't come." With that, he released him and walked into Uruhara's shop. Chad and Inoue nervously followed him.

Ishida chuckled as he pushed up his glasses. "Looks like our roles concerning Shinigami are slowly turning around, don't you think?" He then also went inside.

Dashimaru was about to follow when he felt a sharp sting across his cheek. "Stop being an idiot, your attitude isn't getting us anywhere." The cat on his shoulder hissed.

Dashimaru raised his hand and felt the wet blood on his face. He then sighed. "Gomen, Yoruichi-San. You're right, I'm just causing even more trouble."

When he got into the basement, Uruhara was already done explaining things, and Yoruichi had filled him in on the way down. "So we just go into the portal you make, then run as fast as we can until we reach the entrance to Soul Society. When we get there, we listen to Yoruichi-San?"

"Indeed. Ready to go?" Uruhara asked.

Everybody nodded. Uruhara and Tensei opened the portal and everybody jumped in. As soon as Dashimaru was in, he started running, still with the cat on his shoulder, claws digging in a bit painfully to keep Yoruichi from falling off. He soon realized the rest were trailing a bit behind, with Uryuu forming the rear. Behind them, he saw a huge construct-like animal with headlights closing in. "Eh, Yoruichi-San?"

"I see it. Hurry up everyone, the cleaner is coming!"

"Cleaner?" Ichigo asked

"Yes. It only comes once every seven days and eats everything in its path. We need to hurry up." The cat answered.

Uryuu was already having some trouble, seeing as his cloak was being eaten, but Chad simply tore it and took off with the Quincy on his shoulder. They were almost at the exit, a large hole that seemed to give light, when Inoue turned and used some weird shield to try and block the cleaner. It exploded when it made contact and everyone was blown away, right into Dashimaru who was already at the entrance and through it.

Dashimaru got up and looked around while Yoruichi gave Inoue the same treatment he had received earlier. They were in a simple town that looked like it belonged in the Japanese feudal age. The streets were deserted and no sounds were hear either. Down the road, Dashimaru could see more luxurious buildings with a shiny white color.

"So" He heard Ichigo say. "That is where we have to go?"

"Yes." Yoruichi answered.

"Then let's go." Ichigo bounded towards the white buildings, and ignored the shout that told him to stop. Suddenly right in front of his nose, a wall came crashing down. The walls continued for as far as Dashimaru could see, and were to high to scale. "Looks like you really did it this time, Ichigo."

Ichigo only gave him an annoyed look, apparently he was still mad about the earlier incident.

When the dust settled, a large and imposing figure was shown. He held an axe in both hands and wore a strange hat. After a short and mainly one-sided battle between Ichigo and the giant, the giant offered to open the door. The group accepted, but when the large door opened, a lone man stood in their way.

"Who is he?" Dashimaru asked the cat who was once again sitting on his shoulder.

"Ichimaru Gin. Captain of the third Division." The cat answered.

"Are we going to run or are you going to fight him?"

"If we ran he'd still kill us."

"So you're gonna' fight?"

"No."

"...You telling me we're going to die already? ...Why am I not even surprised?"

"Shut up and pay attention."

At that moment, Gin shot his sword at Ichigo, who blocked with his sword but was still shot back into Jiranbou, who collapsed and let the door fall down. As soon as his sword had reached its old size again, the captain turned and started to walk away.

Dashimaru seized the opportunity. He knew that he could get in if the captain was really underestimating him. If he wasn't... he didn't want to think about it. Using his improved form of Shunpo, Dashimaru barely made it through under the door, although the cat was knocked off his shoulder by the sudden speed burst.

No sooner was he on the other side than he heard the ear-deafening thud behind him. The captain was still in his line of vision, so he dashed into a side alley as fast as he could. Panting silently, he slid to the floor. If the captain had seen him, he was dead no matter what, so running more than this wouldn't do him any good, probably.

He quickly noticed that he was the only one of his group who was on this side of the walls. _Maybe I should have stayed with them as well._

_Nonsense, then you would've been just as useless as them._

_I would have been safe._

_But safety isn't what you're looking for. You're looking to save Rukia so you can get a Gigai from Uruhara._

_Yep, so the best thing to do now is sneak around and take her without letting anyone notice._

_Hihi, or you could just burn the whole place down and save her in the confusion._

_Dumb plans, then they'll only come after you. You need to kill them all._

_Too much trouble, and you'll probably get killed instead._

_Stop it, I think he gets the general idea of what his options are._

_Indeed..._

The captain hadn't shown up. Assuming he hadn't been noticed, Dashimaru looked down further into the alley. Seeing that it was empty and leading somewhere, he followed it. He'd save Rukia, to save his memories.

* * *

Night had fallen, and he still had no idea of where to go. The entire place was a maze, and it was larger than any town he'd been in before. Besides that, almost every place he went looked the same. Luxurious, white, feudal-style houses. The only place that stood out was the large building and the rock at the very centre. Dashimaru'd go there, but it was probably better guarded and he had no reassurance that going there would lead him anywhere. The best thing he could do now was gathering information.

For that purpose, he was now waiting outside what seemed to be the local pub. A lot of Shinigami were partying inside for some reason. He intended to find out why. A lone Shinigami wandered outside, staggering slightly. He was about to walk away from Dashimaru when he called out. "Oy, can you help me here for a sec? I'll buy you a drink if you do."

The guy turned around, he was slightly bigger than average, which made him hell of a lot shorter than Dashimaru. The guy nodded simply and came towards him. Quickly checking the street for others and seeing no one, he grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled him into an alley. He then held him up against the wall by his collar and put some pressure on his windpipe. "Why was there a party?"

"A... a party?"

There were a lot of people, there was a lot of drinking and there was a lot of noise. That's what you call a party. Why?"

"Ju- Just a party. Captain Ichimaru said we'd done good work and that we'd earned it."

"Okay, where are they keeping Rukia?"

"The criminal?"

"Yes, that one."

"Who are you."

_Fuck, he's sobering up._

"I am a commanding officer and I need to see that you are sober enough in case there is an emergency. You are aware of the fact that there are intruders in Rukongai, aren't you?"

"Ye- Yes sir."

"Then why are you drinking?"

"Nobody can get into Seireitei without permission, sir."

"Are you saying that I'm overreacting." Dashimaru increased the pressure.

"N-No, sir."

"Then answer my earlier question. Where is the criminal Rukia being held?"

"I-in squad four's division, sir."

Good, next question. What's squad four?"

"It's the relief squad, sir. The ones that take care of chores and healing."

"The ones that take care of chores and healing, who?"

"The ones that take care of chores and healing, sir."

Dashimaru nodded and grinned, he was starting to enjoy this. He then let go of the guy who sank to his knees and started massaging his throat. "Now, you're going to squad four immediately and have them take care of your headache. Tomorrow, I'm going to check if you've been there and if I find you have, I won't make any trouble for you. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then move."

The guy slowly got to his feet and left the alley. Dashimaru followed him from a distance, grinning. He'd never expected it to be so easy. Thank god for the fact that the Shinigami were, apparently, very military.

The guy eventually got to a large building where he was allowed entrance. After a while he came out again, walking straighter. Dashimaru grinned even wider. All the trail that was left was gone. Nobody would suspect a cranky officer of being suspicious.

He lay down on top of a roof. He needed to sleep. The only thing he could do was hope that nobody found him and try to get into the fourth squad by morning. The fact that this squad sounded like a bunch of wusses was a huge relief.

* * *

"Damn that idiot."

"Take it easy, Yoruichi-San. I don't see what the problem is, he got into Seireitei, right?"

"Yes, but he's alone. He'll be dead in no time, if he even managed to get past that captain."

"Mou, but then we need to help him, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning I'm going to take you to a friend of mine who can hopefully help us."

"Okay, we'd better go to sleep then."

* * *

_Where the hell is that girl?_

_Why are you asking us? We'd only know if you knew._

_...Shut up!_

Dashimaru turned another corner, and again found nothing. He'd been at it for about an hour now, but the fourth Squad area was just as bad as the rest of Seireitei.

He turned another corner and suddenly found himself face to face with a Shinigami. She had short silvery hair with a lone braid hanging on one side. "Can I help you?" She asked.

_One word... Fuck!_

_...Kill her?_

"No, I'm okay."

_At least I'm a decent actor._

The woman blinked at him. "You're not a patient from the eleventh division are you? Those guys never seem to be able to lie down long enough to heal."

"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Then what are you doing here? You're not from the fourth squad."

...1...2...3...4... _Fuck it _He whirled around and took off. Sneaking wasn't his thing anyway, way too much tension. He stormed down the hallways, but he could hear the Shinigami following him. Finally he saw a door and dived through it.

A courtyard awaited him, the green grass showing large patches of dirt. The training Shinigami looked up. Dashimaru, not waiting for them to realize what was going on tore through them and jumped over the wall on the other end.

He could hear the female Shinigami shouting something to the rest, and soon most of them seemed to be following him. He raced down the streets, and was surprised to realize that most of them were still empty. He'd seen it as normal at night, but this was just a waste of space and housing.

After ten minutes of nothing but running, he opened the door of a random house and went in. Only seconds later did the Shinigami who had been pursuing him pass. He sighed in relief. He then sighed in desperation as he realized that he was no closer to saving Rukia. He had no idea on how to get back to the fourth squad building. He closed his eyes. _Maybe I should take an early nap. Sneaking around at night will hopefully be easier._

A cold, sharp object pressed into his neck. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and saw the woman from before leaning over him. "I seem to be using the word 'fuck' a lot lately."

"What division are you?"

"Six hundred and sixty six."

"...What?"

"Uhm, I'm from... eleventh."

The woman frowned. "I thought so. You're coming with me and you're going to stay in a bed until you're healed. And don't think I won't tell my commander." She made a motion for him to follow her while sheathing her sword, already turning away to lead him back. She quickly turned back, however, when she heard a sword being drawn from its sheath.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Isn't that a rhetorical question? I'm going to incapacitate you so I won't have to lie in a bed." _Or be discovered._

_I like this plan, let's slice her up._

The woman drew her own sword and took a stance. "Don't think you can just push me around just because I'm a fourth squad lieutenant."

"You're a lieutenant? Why do things like this keep happening to me?"

_Relax. Remember what Isshin said?_

_...Don't let your food grow cold?_

_...Idiot... He said you could probably beat anybody who wasn't a captain, if only you could find the right 'switch'._

_Fat lot of help that does._

"Quit staring into space. I told you not to underestimate me."

Dashimaru jumped aside as the Zanpakutou cut through the space he had previously occupied. "Give me a break woman. Can't you see I'm talking to someone?"

The only answer he got was another swing.

_Damn it. I need to talk to Bas some more, but there isn't enough room in this house to keep running away._

Seeing an opening, Dashimaru Shunpoed past her and ran out the door. Like last time, she was immediately on his heels.

_I can only hope that I don't run into other Shinigami again. Now tell me more about the switch._

_Only if you ask nicely._

_Shut it. I'll tell him... How should we know what kind of switch he was talking about. We understood that stuff just as much as you do._

_Nani?_

_Yep, we're useless right now._

_Oh, and stop running away. It won't do you any good._

Snarling, Dashimaru whirled around. The woman immediately attacked with a sword thrust, but he batted it aside and launched a counter which she avoided by jumping backwards. Dashimaru followed.

The fight went on for a bit, and Dashimaru had the feeling he was winning.

With a quick roll to the side he evaded an upper-hand slash. While standing up, he managed to cut her on the hamstring. The battle stopped for a while as the female Shinigami fell to her knees, unable to stand well on the injured leg.

"Looks like the fourth squad really isn't that special, if this is all you've got."

_Thank god I didn't need that switch. Only god knows where that would have left me._

The woman stared him in the eye defiantly. "This isn't over yet. Run, Frozen snow."

Her Zanpakutou changed when she said those words, and slowly she stood up again. It now had two extra blades protruding from the sword at 45 degree angles.

"...What the hell did you just do?"

"You don't know? I've unlocked my Shikai. Now you don't stand a chance anymore.

She waved her Zanpakutou and snow started falling from the sky. Slowly at first, but increasingly more.

"The hell? you're making it snow?"

"This is my Zanpakutou's special ability. It does two things. First of all, it makes snow fall from the sky, covering everything in a blanket of white so you won't be able to see me. Secondly, it drastically lowers the temperature and freezes my enemies. I'll make you regret thinking lowly of the fourth squad."

Dashimaru chuckled. Isane just stood opposite him with a confused expression on her face. "Nani?"

He chuckled again. "This is great, finally some good weather. Wonderful!! I've always hated those warm summer days."

The fourth squad lieutenant waved her sword again. "Don't think you'll win just because you can somehow withstand my cold."She disappeared.

"What the-" He was interrupted by a stinging pain across his back, the snow behind him was stained red as he stumbled forward. "Ungh. Looks like I really did underestimate you."

There was another slash across his hamstring, and he fell forward like she had done earlier. "Ah, fuck!"

_I think I really need that switch now._

_What about that Shikai thing she unlocked. You could beat her without that, so you should be able to defeat her if you could do that as well._

Dashimaru looked up and tried to find her by scanning his surroundings. "That Shikai thing, how did you do it?"

"You think you can defeat me if you use it as well." The voice seemed to be coming from all directions. "It won't work. You need to know the name of your Zanpakutou first."

Dashimaru frowned. "The name of my Zanpakutou? That's it? I've known that since I had it."

_Is there something you guys forgot to tell me?_

_Well, you see, the thing is..._

_Most Shinigami get experience with their Zanpakutou before they are able to find out its name. This wasn't the case with you because you started to manifest us before you died. However, we decided we didn't want to give you more power right away, so we decided to tell you as soon as you figured out what you just figured out._

_...Exactly what I was going to say._

_So I just almost died because you wanted me to get more experience._

_That's the gist of it._

_I think I hate you guys._

_Anyway, you know what to do know, so go do it._

Dashimaru slowly stood up from the snow and pointed his sword at a random direction.

"Balance, Bas!"

* * *

...Cliffy...

God, I really hated the parts that also happened in the anime. It's no fun at all writing something both you and the readers already know. Frankly, it's even annoying.

Anyway, I really got going again once I was past that and Dashimaru was going solo and all. And happy days, he finally got his Shikai. Please tell me if you think the whole 'more experience' thing was too far fetched.

For any complaints, please send a review.

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 3: Pairing Dashimarux??

1. Tatsuki **6**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **6**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **5**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **5**

3. Soi Fon **7**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **7**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **5**

Now, this is the place where I formerly asked for suggestions about a different title. However, as you could read at the start of this chapter, I already have one. So, this is the last you'll be reading about this.

New polls. Seeing as I felt guilty for not even giving the other main characters chances at a pairing. That's why there are now poll nr 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Poll nr 6: Pairing Inouex??

1. Ishida (Not really favoring this one, but whatever sails your boat) **1**

2. Chad (Actually, I don't see why not)

3. Random OC Shinigami guy

4. Random CC Shinigami guy (Add the particular Shinigami you want for these two)

5. No one **1**

6. Renji

Poll nr 7: Pairing Ishidax??

1. Inoue (Again, not really favoring this one) **1**

2. Nanao (Seems like a pretty good match)

3. The quiet brown-haired girl who's in their class (Could anybody please supply me with her name?)

4. Nemu **1**

5. No one

Poll nr 8: Pairing Chadx??

1. Inoue

2. No one **1**

3. Anyone you want, I can't seem to think of any other pairings for Chad. I'm sad for him... : (

Sub 3. Mizuho (Keigo's sister) **1**

Poll nr 9: Pairing Rukiax??

1. Dashimaru, seeing as Rukia is in his poll as well

2. Ganju (If it turns out to be this one, I'm gonna' be laughing straight for 71 hours)

3. Uruhara (They're both idiots, that's why)

4. Keigo (73 hours) **1**

5. No one **1**

6. Shinigami seated officer

Poll nr 10: Pairing Renjix?? (Even though I would be laughing my ass off if he'd get stuck with being alone for the rest of his existence)

1. ALONE!! (CHOOSE THIS ONE) **2**

2. Hinamori

3. Kiyone

4. Inoue

5. option number 1... **2**

That's it, I'm done!


	8. Who the hell are you? And you? And you?

Indeed, this is the start of chapter eight. Also, as you can see, the name is now officially

**One of a kind**

Anyway, more stuff will be happening.

Something I'd like to mention is that there has been increasing fervor to make Dashimaru 'good'. I'll take care of this (unless the poll shifts again) but it will probably be at the end of this arc.

I think that was my complete pre-writing rant, apart from the fact that I'd once again like to apologize for not updating a whole lot sooner. In my defense, though, they didn't have any internet cafes at my holiday location. Still, I feel like I should post at least once a week now that I still have vacation.

Anywho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't. Plain and simple, I don't!

* * *

_Dashimaru slowly stood up from the snow and pointed his sword at a random direction._

_"Balance, Bas!"_

The Zanpakutou lit up brightly and slowly started changing shape. The guard dissolved and faded away into the handle, which lengthened significantly. The blade in turn, shrunk and expanded outwards, forming the head of the axe.

Dashimaru let the head fall to the floor slowly, then swung it up again with both hands.

"Interesting!" Came the woman's voice from everywhere again. "So you have a Shikai after all. On the other hand, I don't see what you could possibly hope to achieve with an axe. Such a slow weapon simply does not match up with a sword's speed. And besides that, you still can't find me."

Dashimaru continued swinging the axe for a few seconds before answering. "First of all, this is not just an axe. It's a Danish axe, which is... when used properly... capable of keeping up with the speed of a sword easily. And as for your annoying snow... I'll just have to melt it."

He held up his axe as he said that, and the handle suddenly caught fire.

_Yes! YES!! BURN IT ALL!! BURN IT ALL TO NOTHINGNESS!!_

_Sorry, to disappoint, Bas. Snow doesn't burn._

_Fuck, there's always something._

The fire grew larger and soon all the snow within a five foot radius had melted and dripped harmlessly to the ground.

"Impressive, but that still doesn't reveal my position."

"True, but you won't be able to sneak up on me anymore at least."

"Then I'll just have to wait for reinforcements."

"Oh... fuck, I forgot about that." He gripped his axe again and closed his eyes.

_Bas_

_Over there, over there. But she's probably got a trick up her sleeve._

_Oh... Stop being paranoid._

_You know, I think that could be classified as a rhetorical remark._

_Anyway..._

Dashimaru opened his eyes again and dashed to his right. The heat from his axe melted the snow in his path, giving him a view of what lay ahead. The female Shinigami stared at him with wide open eyes as he came upon her.

"Found you!"

A single slash, a strangled cry of pain, a fountain of blood and a dull thud was all that followed.

"Gomen nasai. I wish it could have gone differently, but you were in the way."

Five minutes later a team from the relief squad found Isane, lying there in a pool of water mingled with her own blood...

* * *

After interrogating another five Shinigami, Dashimaru was finally getting close to the fourth squad district again. However, he'd also found out that Rukia was apparently not there anymore.

_Flashback_

_Dashimaru placed his sword on the wimpy-looking guy's neck. "You, you fourth squad?"_

_"Ye- Yes."_

_"Good, I need to go to your headquarters."_

_"A- Ano, are you here to save Rukia-San?"_

_"That's no concern of yours. Now tell me which way I need to go to find your headquarters."_

_"I- if you are looking for her, she's not at the fourth squad buildings anymore."_

_"Nani?"_

_"They brought her to the tower of penitence."_

_"Where's that?"_

_"At the center of Seireitei. I- it's the big white tower over there."_

_Dashimaru turned his head to see where the boy was pointing. He then dropped the Shinigami. "If you want Rukia saved, don't tell anyone you saw me." He turned around._

_"Wait!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Ano, You've got some wounds. I can heal you."_

_ "Really? Great!"_

_Flashback end._

The tower was still far away and night was falling again.

_I need some sleep. _He started to look around.

_No you don't._

_Use Shikai._

_How will that help?_

_You don't know?_

_Apparently not._

_Alright then, you already know some of the things we can help you with, right?_

_Yes, Bas can make my axe handle catch fire and Bas can find threats._

_Good, now know that Bas can sleep for you._

_Heh, he must have organized a field trip when he found out. What about the rest of you?_

_You're not ready for that yet. Or rather, you don't need to know yet. Also, remember not to use two different powers at the same time. You need more experience first before you can pull it off every time without problem._

_Whatever._

"Balance, Bas!"

Dashimaru felt the fatigue drain away as his Zanpakutou changed shape again. However, as this problem was solved, another one presented itself.

"Fuck... I'm hungry." He looked around, trying to spot anything that looked like a shop or a restaurant. However, everything looked just everything seemed to look in Seireitei. Rows upon rows of feudal style housing. Dashimaru groaned. "I think I'm really starting to hate this place.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that, that Dashimaru found himself with a piece of dry bread in his right hand, drinking from a pitcher of milk he held in his left hand, and using both his legs to run from a horde of angry Shinigami. Apparently he hadn't been as inconspicuous as he'd thought. Either that or word of him had been spread and people had recognized his axe, which he had kept in Shikai so he wouldn't have to sleep.

Dashimaru was pretty sure it was the last one...

He took a glance at the sun as the last of his pursuers dropped to the street, either too tired or sleepy to continue. It was already almost midday, eleven-ish. He took another sip, then tossed the pitcher away.

_I don't like milk._

He ran a bit further, then sat down in the shadows of another unidentifiable house to eat the bread and rest.

His rest was interrupted, however, as a loud crash and tremor shook all of Soul Society. Dashimaru jumped onto the building he'd been seated under and looked up to see what was going on.

Apparently, a blue ball of indistinguishable size had crashed into a large dome surrounding the court of pure souls. The tension seemed to be building as a crack formed in the dome, quickly expanding.

_My guess would be that this is Ichigo's idea._

_I disagree, he wouldn't have the resources for something like this._

_Hm-hm. I say it was Yoruichi-San's idea, but Ichigo screwed it up and this was the result._

_So we all agree that it was Ichigo's idea?_

_Yup._

_Definitely._

_Who else?_

_Zzz..._

_I applaud Ichigo._

_I agree too, and you're insane._

Suddenly, the dome burst, and four separate rays shot from the blue ball, into Seireitei. Shouting was everywhere as Shinigami poured forth from buildings to investigate. Dashimaru grinned. "Looks like they got me a distraction." He took off.

* * *

Dashimaru spent the following hours getting closer to the tower of penitence. He realized that he was probably the furthest away, as the four rays had landed closer to the tower than he'd been.

What he'd first thought of as a distraction turned out to be a major hindrance. Shinigami were running around everywhere, whether it was close to where something landed or not. The only reason for this Dashimaru could think of was that the ones not near the crashes were weak cowards. This theory proved to be correct as they were all easily taken care of.

He was now hopping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get to the tower without straying near where he still suspected the others to be.

"Oy, Ryoka." A calm, deep voice from behind him stopped his movement. He turned around, to face a small boy with white hair and a red-haired woman with abnormally large breasts. **(A/N: You know who I'm talking about, I don't think giving a description will help any)**

"...What?"

"Lay down your weapon. You will be taken into custody."

"How about no?"

Both the white haired kid and the woman unsheathed their Zanpakutou. The kid however, held out his hand and motioned for the woman to stand back. "Matsumoto, a Vice-captain has already been taken out. It probably isn't this guy, seeing as Isane-San said she at least wounded him, but still." He then turned back to Dashimaru and held his blade in front of him. "Well then, prepare to be defeated."

_Fuck!_

_What is it?_

_Looks like this guy is a captain._

_Nani?_

_And besides that, you can't use any of your Shikai abilities._

_Why not?_

_Because you're not ready to use two at the same time, and you're already letting Bas sleep for you._

_Then wake Bas._

_Then you'll fall asleep instead._

_What? Why?_

_Because you're not rested enough. You've been moving almost nonstop for the last twenty hours or so. You need at least a few hours more._

_Why didn't any of you mention this earlier?_

_There are some things you just need to find out for yourself._

_...I hate you._

"Ehm, before we fight... I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who are you."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth squad."

"You seem a bit young to be captain."

A tick mark appeared on the boy's head. "...Oh."

"Another question. What will happen to me if I surrender?"

"You will be taken into custody. A trial will decide what your punishment will be."

"And what would be the worst punishment I could get?"

"...Death."

_Why am I not surprised?_

_Perhaps because you are aware of the fact that you butchered a lot of Shinigami, are a trespasser in strictly forbidden territory and... probably some more things we are both blissfully unaware of._

_Hehehe, butchered..._

_You, shut up. You, that doesn't make sense._

_Neither is it relevant. The only thing that matters now is what you are going to do and why._

_I'll have to fight him, won't I?_

_Why? _

_Because I need to survive, I still need to get my memories back. And besides that, you all told me I needed to stop running._

_Yeah, we did. But... He'll kill ya'._

_No he won't. That's another thing you told me, isn't it? All I need to is not die._

_Good._

_Looks like you're there._

_We can only hope for the best, whatever that may be._

_Hehehe... _A different voice, one that Dashimaru had never heard before. More dark, more sinister, more evil, more... insane.

_Finally_... _Freodom..._

* * *

Oceans of green grass surrounded Dashimaru as far as he could see. A light blue sky was above, although chaotic maelstroms of purple were steadily starting to disturb it.

Also, six stones stood around him, towering into the the air imposingly, curving inwards with jagged tops. On top of every stone stood a hooded figure with a long cloak and a scabbard at its side, looming, and perhaps even more threatening than the stones.

The figures were silent, yet Dashimaru could feel they were howling with satisfied laughter.

"Where is this?"

The figure directly behind him answered. "This is your mind scape."

"Why does my mind scape look like this?"

The one to his frontal left this time. "It symbolizes the most important one of all your forgotten memories."

"I won't pretend I understand that, if I'm even supposed to. Who are you people?"

Behind him to his right. "We are the inner you, your suppressed Vizard power. We are Bas."

Dashimaru grinned. "Does that mean you are going to lend me some power so that I can beat up that captain guy?"

"Not exactly." As one, the six figures dived off their respective stones towards Dashimaru. Reacting on instinct, he jumped into the air and landed on one of the stones. He then pulled his Zanpakutou, which was in sword-form again. "What the hell are you trying to do, Bas?" He yelled in anger.

"Well, to be honest we are not really Bas. Bas and we are simply the same person, or persons if you will."

"Okay, so seeing as Bas is part of my soul. Does that mean the same goes for you?"

"For now? Yes. However, we have seen an easy opportunity to... take over... as it were. You see, Bas knew you wouldn't be able to take on a captain, and proposed a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"You fight us. We win, and our positions are reversed."

"And what if I win?"

The figures smirked. "Simple, you won't." As one they charged again.

Dashimaru tried to defend himself, but blood was soon dripping from various body parts as the attacks kept coming. No matter where he stood, he was surrounded. No matter where he ran, he was pursued. He desperately stabbed at the closest figure. His blade was blocked, and five new sources of pain immediately made themselves known.

The Zanpakutou fell from his hand as he toppled to the floor, unable to stand anymore. "Fuck!" was all he could manage before his face hit the moist grass.

Footsteps signaled that the figures had all come to stand next to him, and in his limited vision Dashimaru could see a pair of black boots.

Chuckling.

"And here our master falls."

"Didn't put up much of a fight."

"He wasn't at his full, he couldn't use Bas, after all."

"Like that would have mattered." They all laughed, then stopped abruptly.

* * *

_Scene change, back to Seireitei. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had encountered one of the Ryoka and conversed with him when he suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious._

Hitsugaya blinked. "Nani?"

Matsumoto jumped next to him. "I think he fell unconscious."

"I can see that." The young captain sheathed his sword and walked over to the prone body. He took a close look at the person, Matsumoto peering over his shoulder. He seemed simply unconscious so Toushiro picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Taicho."

They took off over the rooftops. Suddenly, the unconscious body slung over the captain's shoulder exploded, and both Hitsugaya and his lieutenant were thrown through the sky. Luckily, they managed to land with only minor injuries. Their eyes were wide open as they stared at the clearing smoke.

Matsumoto was the first to speak again. "What just happe-?" She barely had enough time to jump away as the black-haired Ryoka attacked her from the mist, the place where she had stood smashed cleanly through with the Danish axe-like Zanpakutou.

The Ryoka was now wearing a mask, covering his entire face. From top to bottom, it was divided into six parts by the colors: Red, Purple, Blue, Green, Gray and Yellow.

* * *

_"Like that would have mattered." They all laughed, then stopped abruptly._

A different person started laughing then. It was a crazed, high-pitched, mental kind of laugh. Only instead it was deep and steady as well. The laugh ended with a deep-throated chuckle. "Interesting."

Dashimaru attempted to lift his head so he could face the other way, but he was too tired, and his injuries were still hurting like hell.

"Who are you? How did you get in here." The figures were nervous. Dashimaru easily noticed this through the shuffling of their feet and the weariness in the voice of the one who spoke.

A sword was unsheathed, and seconds later, Dashimaru heard the sound of a battle going on, although he still couldn't see. He tried to get up again. If the new person was on his side, they still had a chance of winning, and he'd need to help as soon as possible. However, he still couldn't get up.

_Who is this guy anyway?_

The usually never ending stream of comments and complaints from Bas remained silent, as it had done ever since he'd entered his mind scape.

_Fuck it all..._

* * *

_Yay, back to Taicho and Fuku-Taicho again._

"What the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know. Matsumoto, go get one of the other Taichos. I don't know if I can take him on by myself."

The woman took off, but her route was interrupted as the masked Ryoka Shinigami appeared in front of her and cut her across the midsection. The being cackled loudly. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Hitsugaya cried out her name. Then schooled his face again, except for a noticeable tension to it.

_Seriously, what is this guy? He looks exactly like a Shinigami, but both the mask and his Reiatsu are suddenly those of a hollow. And how is he this strong? Kuso!_

The captain and the Vizard charged each other.

* * *

_Mind scape again..._

Slowly, Dashimaru managed to get his other foot under him again. Shakily, he righted himself. Looking up, he saw that the battle was as good as over. Four of the figures who were Bas, but also weren't were lying heavily wounded on the grass. The other two were still standing, but barely, and one seemed to have lost his sword. Some seemed to have lost their hoods, and to his shock Dashimaru realized that they looked exactly like him. The only differences were that they were black and white, and their eyes were all colored differently.

The last person standing also looked exactly like him, but his eyes were pure black. Also, he seemed vague, almost as if one could see through him if he tried hard enough. He, somehow, didn't seem injured at all.

Then, the one without a sword also toppled over, and only Dashimaru and two others were still standing. The black and white Bas snarled, and pointed the point of his Zanpakutou at the black-eyed Dashimaru. "Balance, Ba-."

A sword through his stomach interrupted him. Coughing up blood, he dropped his sword. When the sword was removed from his body, he joined his comrades on the grass, motionless, like the rest.

* * *

_Back to Hitsugaya._

"Ban-Kai!" Wings and a tail of ice formed on the young captain's back. Three ice petals also formed above his head, seemingly floating in the air. The hollow-like being just stood there looking at him, grinning cockily. The frown came back to Hitsugaya's face. "Don't think you have a chance of winning anymore." He yelled, before swinging his sword and sending a dragon made of ice at his opponent.

The hollow dodged it by jumping into the air. It then landed on an adjacent rooftop. However, it had to jump away again as another ice dragon crashed through the house.

Then, at the fifth dragon, the handle of the hollow's axe caught flame. With one swing, the dragon was destroyed. Hitsugaya stood perplexed.

_Nani? He cut through my ice dragon? Just who is this guy?_

The hollow chuckled madly, then went for Hitsugaya. "This is it!"

Gritting his teeth, the captain brandished his sword and he too, dived down towards his opponent.

* * *

_Mind scape._

"So, who are you."

"You aren't ready for that yet."

"Then how about what are you?"

"...Are you being cheeky?"

"Probably."

"Well, at least you've got guts, even though you're still weak."

Dashimaru nodded. He could probably take on almost in Seireitei, in fact, he knew he could take on almost anyone in Seireitei. But this guy was simply on two whole new levels. He decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want? Can you at least answer that?"

The other shrugged. "I can even answer the question before that. Like these guys were your Vizard self, I am your Arrancar self, as it were. As for what I want, you'll find that out later, I don't really know yet myself."

"Then why did you save me?"

"It would be a mess for me right now if you died, whether they killed you" He gestured towards the bodies scattered on the grass, "Or I did. Also," He looked up at the sky. "I think it might be a good idea for you to get out of here. I'll make sure Bas gets back in control."

Dashimaru nodded, and closed his eyes. "Arigato."

* * *

_Soul society, battle between Hitsugaya and hollowfied Dashimaru._

Panting, Hitsugaya stood facing the hollow/Shinigami. Pain was everywhere, especially in his left leg, which had suffered an exceptionally wicked slash. Still, he took comfort in the fact that his opponent wasn't any better off than him. He glanced at Matsumoto, who was still lying unconscious on the edge of a rooftop. Blood was pooling around her, she needed medical attention, and soon. His wings took him further up into the sky, hereby dodging yet another slash from the flaming axe.

After all that time, there was still no sign of any forthcoming help, and the short captain's Bankai was steadily running out, leaving him with only one more petal. The last attack would have to be it, for both his sake and that of his vice-captain. As he raised his sword high above his head, he looked down at the Vizard, who couldn't reach him this high up but was still smirking widely.

"This is it! Hyourinmaru!!" In one fluid motion, he brought his Zanpakutou down in a diagonal slash. Six ice dragons were summoned, twisting around each other, and heading towards the lone person standing on the rooftop. Mild surprise was etched onto the person's face. But, to Hitsugaya's dismay, he didn't seem overly worried. It was only a moment before the attack connected that his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Pain... and cold...

_Bas?_

_Yea?_

_Great, you're back._

_..._

_What happened?_

_Do you want an explanation now or later?_

_Depends on what kind of situation I'm in right now._

_Well, you're pretty much buried under a whole lot of ice and pretty banged up... Make that  
really banged up. Also, there's a team of Shinigami trying to dig you up._

_What about that short captain guy and the... woman?_

_They left, they were in desperate need of hospitalization, much like you are right now._

_I get it, I get it. So I'm in no condition to fight, bad condition to run, I'll have to do one of the two pretty soon, and I'm buried. Did I miss anything?_

_Murphy's law, you've probably missed the most important thing._

_Right, that too. So what do I do?_

_Bluffing won't work, and as we've already agreed, neither will running or fighting._

_What's left._

_You could always surrender._

_...Funny. By the way, what happened to the other Bas?_

_They're still out cold. I'm barely hanging on myself._

_Wonderful, bloody wonderful._

_you should look on the bright side. At least you're still alive._

_For the moment._

_..._

_Sigh... Anyway, I only have one option, am I right?_

_Think so, unless we both missed something._

_Then I'm going to hide... Damn it!_

* * *

"This is Hitsugaya , captain of the tenth squad, reporting."

The elderly Shinigami looked down from his dias to the young captain. "What do you have to report?"

Ignoring the pain from many wounds, Hitsugaya remained standing up straight. "This day, at around sixteen hours, me and my vice-captain encountered one of the Ryoka who have entered Seireitei. The Ryoka managed to injure both me and my vice-captain heavily. In the case of my vice-captain so heavily that she is hospitalized. In the end, I managed to defeat him, albeit barely. The tenth squad is now busy digging him up from beneath my ice."

Yamamoto nodded with his eyes still closed. "Is that all?"

Hitsugaya shifted a bit. He still wasn't entirely sure about what he was going to tell next. Most of it was based on speculation. "I believe that the Ryoka I fought was a Vizard, and that he is also the one who injured the fourth division's fuku-Taicho. He fit the description perfectly. I was unwilling to believe it at first, seeing as he was barely injured. However, he also managed to take down my fuku-Taicho down, completely without injury, even though I was also present."

"A vizard you say? That is troubling. Sasakibe!"

A large man with sunglasses entered the room. "Hai, Yamamoto Soutaicho."

"I declare a code 1 emergency. Alert all other Shinigami immediately."

The large man was taken aback. "Code 1? But... why?"

The old man hunched further over his cane. "Soul society may well be in great danger. Greater than anything we've ever known before."

He turned back to Hitsugaya, who'd given up on trying to stand straight, and was slumping, clearly favoring his right leg. The young captain nodded to the older one, signaling his agreement that they might well be in for far worse to come.

"And you," The veteran Shinigami grumbled, "Go see the fourth captain."

* * *

The cat jumped to the next rooftop, continuing its search for its companions, who were spread all over the place. A large patch of ice loomed in one direction. The cat knew that at least one was over there. However, the cat continued in another direction. Whoever was back there had run into a captain. That meant that whoever was back there was dead.

The cat jumped to the next rooftop, continuing its search for those of his companions who were still alive.

* * *

Tunneling through the ice without being detected had been hard, especially without the help of Bas, who had apparently fallen into the same state as the others. Still, Dashimaru mused, he'd somehow managed it. Or so he hoped at least. His hiding place was out of sight at best, but easy to find at worst.

His Zanpakutou was stuck into the soil next to him in the tiny cottage, keeping the pile of firewood that kept him from general view upright. A yawn escaped his lips, it was hard staying awake now that his weapon was no longer in Shikai. Also, the smell of dry wood was somehow soothing, expecially at the moment.

The only things that still kept him awake were his uncomfortably position and the many wounds, itching and stinging all over his body, silent yet not subtle pleas for medical treatment. Even his will had given out, for he knew that when he woke up, he would feel better, in both mind and spirit.

So, he closed his eyes again and relaxed his body, mentally blocking out the cries of those searching for him and the hacking noises they made as they chipped away at the ice that was his second last line of defense.

Slowly, bliss and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Yatta! I thought of the perfect way to make Dashimaru a more pleasant person. I was just writing when it suddenly came up and kicked me in the face. And it's not only plausible, it also has just the right amount of end-of-arc drama (or whatever it's called). So, happy days!

By the way, just so you know, school is starting again, so the next update might also take some time. I have no way of knowing for sure how long, I just hope it isn't too long.

Oh, and I hope all of you had a really nice vacation (Or at least a nice vacation period, for those who stayed at home). I know I had. Let me tell you, if you ever go to Ameland (One of the small islands that lie a little to the north of the main land of the Netherlands), then you should really take a walk on the beach at night. There's this one stretch of sand (About a kilometer long) that's perfectly white. I'm serious, if there wasn't the sea on one side and dunes on the other, I'd swear I was in Hueco Monde.

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 3: Pairing Dashimarux??

1. Tatsuki **7**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **8**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **6**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **6**

3. Soi Fon **9**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **9**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **6**

New polls. Seeing as I felt guilty for not even giving the other main characters chances at a pairing. That's why there are now poll nr 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Poll nr 6: Pairing Inouex??

1. Ishida (Not really favoring this one, but whatever sails your boat) **2**

2. Chad (Actually, I don't see why not)

3. Random OC Shinigami guy

4. Random CC Shinigami guy (Add the particular Shinigami you want for these two)

5. No one **2**

6. Renji

Poll nr 7: Pairing Ishidax??

1. Inoue (Again, not really favoring this one) **2**

2. Nanao (Seems like a pretty good match)

3. The quiet brown-haired girl who's in their class (Could anybody please supply me with her name?)

4. Nemu **2**

5. No one

Poll nr 8: Pairing Chadx??

1. Inoue

2. No one **2**

3. Anyone you want, I can't seem to think of any other pairings for Chad. I'm sad for him... : (

Sub 3. Mizuho (Keigo's sister) **2**

Poll nr 9: Pairing Rukiax??

1. Dashimaru, seeing as Rukia is in his poll as well

2. Ganju (If it turns out to be this one, I'm gonna' be laughing straight for 71 hours)

3. Uruhara (They're both idiots, that's why)

4. Keigo (73 hours) **2**

5. No one **2**

6. Shinigami seated officer

Poll nr 10: Pairing Renjix?? (Even though I would be laughing my ass off if he'd get stuck with being alone for the rest of his existence)

1. ALONE!! (CHOOSE THIS ONE) **4**

2. Hinamori

3. Kiyone

4. Inoue

5. option number 1... **4**

That's it, I'm done!


	9. Keep the Gigai, I've decided

Here, after what I consider way too long is chapter 9. Besides fencing and school, I also have my obsession with seeing every single last anime and reading every single last manga to deal with, so as you can guess I don't have that much time.

I won't continue on prattling. Here's number 9 of the One of a kind series.

Disclaimer: I fail at life and do therefore not own Bleach.

_

* * *

Warm blanket?_

_Soft pillow?_

_No pain?_

Dashimaru opened his eyes.

_Someone must have seriously messed up if I'm lying in a hospital instead of in a prison cell._

He turned to his left and saw that they had even left him his Zanpakutou.

_...Damn!_

He got out of the hospital bed and quickly put on his clothes. That done, he attached his blade to his belt and turned around to leave. It was only then that he saw who was in the bed next to his, staring at him through wide open eyes and breathing through a respirator.

Grinning, he sat down on a chair next to the bed, causing Matsumoto to shy away from him.

"You really are scared of me."

She only looked at him.

He frowned. "Guess you can't speak with that thing on, eh? Damn, and here I thought I'd have some fun. Well, guess I'll just go then."

He got up from the chair and, still suspicious about the lack of security, activated his Shikai, asking Bas to sense for presences.

_No one, except for the woman in the bed. It could still be a trap, though._

_Or they're trying to get me so confused and paranoid that I'll start injuring myself._

_Hehe, injuring...  
_

_Shut up!_

_

* * *

_Having made haste in leaving the hospital-like building, and for some reason not having encountered anyone, it didn't take long to get outside. After a quick scan of the surrounding skyline, he was back on track. Outside as well, the streets were deserted.

_Seriously Bas, this is freaking me out._

_It might have something to do with how long you've slept._

_How long have I slept?_

_...Don't know, we've been sleeping as well. It was probably for a really long time, though. Since we were also really banged up._

_Then let's just hope that there's still time for us to save Rukia, and that the rest didn't get caught or killed._

_Hehe, killed..._

_...Shut up!_

The big white tower in the centre of Seireitei was pretty close now. As a matter of fact, he was close enough to distinguish some weird phoenix-like being on top of it. Deciding that this might the most pressing thing at the moment, he decided to head there.

He reached the pathway leading up not too long after that and made even more haste. Yells and explosions could be heard from above him. He soon made it to the top, passing the red-haired guy (Renji) he'd seen in Karakura who was going the other way. He seemed to be holding something, but Dashimaru didn't pay a lot of attention to him or what was in his arms. **(A/N: Yes, I know, It's Rukia)**

When he was through the forest, he came upon Ichigo, who was fighting the other guy who'd come to arrest Rukia (Byakuya). The battle seemed to be more or less even, even though Dashimaru didn't understand half of what was going on and how Ichigo had somehow become this strong. (never had any experience with Bankai whatsoever)

Deciding not to interrupt them, he was about to go past them towards the tower when he heard Orihime calling his name. He turned around and saw a group of people running towards him. Chad, Inoue and Uryuu he knew, but he was pretty sure he'd never seen the two ugly guys or the small girl before. Especially the girl seemed like someone he'd remember, with her hair being pink and all.

"Seeing all of you here, except for Yoruichi-san, everyone is accounted for." He chuckled. "And seeing as she had the best survival chance... I can't believe we actually made it this far, even though some of you look a little banged up and... I also don't know some of you."

One of the ugly guys, the one without a mustache stepped forward. "And I don't know you."

Inoue glared at the ugly guy for a bit and he settle down again, she then happily gestured towards Dashimaru. "This is Dashimaru-kun. Dashimaru, this is Kukaku Ganju, Yachiru and Moustache-guy."

Moustache-guy seemed a little crestfallen at the introduction, but didn't voice a complaint.

_Her hair is pink..._

_It's evil, let's run._

_Let's burn it, we might even get pink smoke._

_We can burn it after we kill her._

_Fine with me._

_You're all too hyped up, you know that?_

_But..._

_Would you all just shut up. Ichigo has orange hair, which is almost as weird. I didn't hear you complaining about that._

_I don't care about the hair, I just want to kill her._

_...Seriously, shut up._

_..._

"...So why is your hair pink?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it? Uryuu, what's our plan of action?"

"What, why are you asking me?"

"You seem to be the only reliable person in this group, what with the others being either an airhead (points at Inoue and Yachiru), not that talkative (points at Chad), or just plain ugly (points at the rest, eliciting an indignant shout from Ganju)."

"Be that as it may," came uryuu's reluctant reply. "We didn't really think any further than finding Ichigo."

"Then do you at least know where either Rukia or yoruichi-San is?"

Yachiru spoke up. "Redhair-guy took Rukia."

"Fuck, I just saw him." He ran towards the forest. "We've gotta' stop him."

"Why?"

The unexpected response from Inoue made him stop. "We came here to save Rukia, right?"

Inoue's mouth opened to form a wide o. "That's okay," she said. "Renji is a good guy now."

"He is?"

"Yup."

"Oh... Then what do we do now?" Again, he turned towards Ishida.

The Quincy poked his glasses. "Renji might be anywhere by now, and if we go after him, we might get lost again, and we'll lose track of Ichigo for sure. The best thing to do right now is wait for Ichigo to either win or lose. If he wins, no problem. If he loses, we'll have to help him."

Dashimaru deflated. "Boring, I'm going to sleep for a bit. I ran all the way here and the last couple of days have been tiring. I'll tell you about it later if you're interested."

When Dashimaru woke up again, the long and black-haired guy had apparently been defeated by Ichigo, who looked like he needed serious medical attention. He picked up Yachiru, who'd woken him up by repeatedly jumping up and down on his stomach, and put her down beside him. He got up. uryuu gave him a short explanation and together they left.

However, they'd only barely reached the bottom of the slope when some form of telepathy warned them of all sorts of conspiracies and whatnot. **(A/N: If this is too vague, go read the whole series again, I don't feel like writing it out since you should already know as well as me) **Then after having uryuu explain the pro's and con's of the whole situation, they decided to head back up.

The walk back up was slow, as Ichigo was in a bad state, and the rest was also out of it. Seeing as he was all healed up, Dashimaru decided to go ahead. He ran up the slope, and after that went through the forest of white trees.

When he was through, he saw the guy with the red hair holding rukia protectively while facing off with three Shinigami, of whom Dashimaru could only see the backs of their head. Then said heads turned around.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time."

_This guy..._

_He's the one..._

_Kill him!_

_Take everything he treasures!_

_Burn him!_

_He..._

_...run!_

_Hell no!!_

Dashimaru pulled out his Zanpakutou. A smile slowly started to form, he could feel it, and he wouldn't be surprised if someone told him he looked insane. He knew he did.

"Right. You haven't." He guessed most people would be feeling an insatiable rage at a moment like this. But... he wasn't. He was happy. "What's my name?"

The guy smiled in what others might have thought was a warm fashion. Dashimaru didn't think so. It was fake, it was empty. "Why would I know your name. Didn't I tell you? You're nothing more than a Vizard."

"I guess you're right about that. Experiments aren't noteworthy when they fail."

Aizen quircked an eyebrow. "Does that bother you? That you're just the result of a failed experiment?"

"No. What bothers me is that people like you exist. I don't care that you use people as experiments. I don't care that you've turned me into what I am now. I've stopped caring that, because of you, I don't have my memories anymore, as I can make new ones. I don't care that you lead an empty existence. I don't even care that you are the person who changed my world." The smile changed into a smirk, even more insane than the one before. "All that bothers me is that you for some reason seem to believe that you are superior to me."

"What do you mean? I am superior to you. You don't stand a chance against me. _Insert mad laughter. _Are you suggesting that we are equal?"

"No. Right now, there is no one who is equal to me."

"You're mistaken. But I don't have time to bother with you right now. If you really think you are superior to me, then come. Attack."

"I will." He saw the bespectacled Shinigami point at him, and mutter an incantation as he took the first few steps forward, then the world exploded into a coffin of pain. Agony was present in every part of his being. Parts of his skin and the flesh underneath were exploding outwards. After several moments of torture, it slowly ended and he fell to the ground. Numb to what little pain the rocks caused after what happened just before. All that he could still move of his body was decided by random spasms. He could hear people call his name, but he couldn't answer.

_You know, all rational thought seems to have left me._

_...We're still here._

_Which proves that only the rational thoughts are gone._

_That sounded kind of rational._

_Maybe so, but this conversation most certainly isn't._

_...Burn?_

_...Damn it!_

_

* * *

_Unlike last time, the sky was a clear blue, with nothing disrupting its smooth serenity. The grass was still grass, and there was no sign of the puddles of red blood that had been spilled around the six large stones.

"Right. Mindscape. Why am I here?"

The six other persons present looked at him. They were exact replica's of him, even more so than his Vizard selfs as these weren't just black and white. One of them was leaning against a rock, this one had blue eyes. Underneath the rock next to that one sat the second one, cowering, and with green eyes. The next one was pounding the ground as he looked at him, yellow eyes. Grey eyes, sitting, with his head cocked slightly to the left. Purple eyes, scanning him. Red eyes, apparently trying to set some grass on fire by rubbing it between his palms. Dashimaru sweatdropped at this.

"So you're the nutcases who can't stop talking nonsense to me in my head."

The one with the grey eyes nodded sagely.

"Okay, so why am I here?"

"I don't know. There is no logical explanation for you being here. We didn't summon you, and you don't know how to come here yet."

"Then I take it that I'm not here because you want to show me some way to beat that Shinigami."

"Hee hee hee. Tough luck beating anyone right now." Spoke the one with the yellow eyes. "Right now, more of your blood is outside than inside."

"And that's not good." Said the one with the green eyes. **(A/N: For the rest of this conversation, I'm going to call each Bas by his eye color)**

The grey one continued. "So, right now there's nothing you can do about that. Just hope your friends and the other Shinigami deal with it well enough."

"Okay, then what do we do right now?"

Blue: "No matter how tiring it is, the best thing to do right now is probably train."

Dashimaru laughed, "Training it is then."

When Dashimaru awoke, it was in a hospital once again.

_Meh, guess something weird is happening again, or they've decided that we're not dangerous._

_If it's the last one, they should reconsider._

_Maybe they don't realize that locking dangerous people up is the smart thing to do._

_Do you really think they're that stupid?_

_They could be._

He slowly sat straight and looked around. The room was empty. Apparently he'd gotten a private room this time. His clothes were lying on a stool next to his bed, but looking at the lacerations on his body, he decided that it might be smart to have some more rest.

As soon as he let his head fall back onto the pillow the door opened and someone came in. Dashimaru turned his head and saw the vice-captain of the fourth squad walk towards him.

"No fair. I beat you, so why am I lying in a hospital bed while you can just walk around freely?"

"Do you really need me to explain that?"

"Nah, it was a rethorical question. So, how did I survive?"

"You seem pretty easygoing even though you slashed me up."

Dashimaru shrugged. "You were the one who wouldn't let me go, so it's as much your fault as mine. Besides, you cut me up as well."

The woman frowned. "Which didn't have a lot of effect, according to Captain Hitsugaya. He said when he met you, you were completely fine."

"Captain Hitsugaya? Was he the short one with the spiky, white hair?"

The woman nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm fine because that guy patched me up."

"What guy?"

Again Dashimaru shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask his name... What's your name again?"

The Vice-captain immediately stood up straight, a light blush on her face."Kotetsu Isane, Vice-captain of the fourth squad."

"...right. So, how did I survive."

"Right after you were defeated-"

"I prefer the term slaughered."

"-your friends and the captains started arriving and Aizen took off. If you want more details, you should just ask your friends. I'm only here to ask how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling great. I just need some more rest, like two years or something."

"Your friends are here to see you. Is it okay to let them in, or should I send them away?"

"No, by all means, let them in."

"Very well."

Seconds later, Inoue came bouncing into the room, followed up by giving him a hug and a lot of asking how he was and how worried she'd been. Behind her were Ichigo, Chad and Ishida. Following up last came Rukia. The atmosphere was good as stories were exchanged.

At one moment, Rukia came forward and said something for the first time.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's my fault that you're in this state and-"

"It is?"

Rukia looked up at him, confused.

"I don't see how it is your fault."

"But-"

"I remember you saying that you didn't want anyone coming after you. I only came to Soul Society in the first place because Uruhara promised me a Gigai if I helped save you."

Rukia shook her head. "Still. You only tried to fight Aizen because you saw that he was going to kill me."

Dashimaru laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I never even thought of that."

"But... then why did you try to attack him?"

"Hehe, whole lot of reasons involving my dark past and such. He's the Shinigami who caused me to lose my memories."

A moment of silence followed.

"So...EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS FOR SELFISH REASONS? YOU CARE FOR ME THIS LITTLE?..."

...And so on for some time. Let's just say that Dashimaru spent some more time in the hospital.

After finally being released from medical care, Dashimaru simply strolled around the court of pure souls for a bit. A lot had happened, even after the fighting had stopped and the doctors had told him he'd get a lot of rest. He snorted, as if. First there had been Rukia, although he admitted he had not needed to tell her all that. After that, the small captain had come by...

_Flashback: _

_"Hey, wake up."_

_"What?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Huh? Oh, you're Hitsugaya... right?"_

_"It's captain Hitsugaya for you."_

_"Sorry. I don't do formalities."_

_"Oh, right. I forgot about that. That attitude is what got you into this bed, isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You don't even seem ashamed of it. Anyway, I'm here to ask you some things about your reiatsu and the mask you had on."_

_"Mask?"_

_"Yes. When you fought me, you had a mask on."_

_"I don't remember fighting you. That was... Nope, sorry. I don't trust you."  
_

_"Look, I only need to find out if you're a threat or not. If you're not, then you can join the Gotei thirteen, no problem. If you-"_

_"What makes you think I want to join the Gotei thirteen."_

_"You are a Shinigami."_

_"That was only the result of a failed experiment."_

_"As was your Vizard Reiatsu. It changes nothing."_

_"It changes enough. I'll decide everything for myself. If I ever decide to become a real Shinigami, it will be because I choose to."_

_"You are not the one who will make this decision."_

_"What makes you think I will let anyone else make it for me?"_

_"...Very well, I won't force you into anything and you have permission to go back to Karakura. However, your actions will be monitored."_

_"I don't care about that."_

_"Very well then."_

_Flashback end_

However, another captain had been even worse. Zaraki Kenpachi. Further explanation will probably be unnessecary.

"Oy, Dashimaru."

Dashimaru turned around to see Rukia walking up to him. "Oh come on. I just got out of the hospital."

"Why do you immediately assume I'm here to beat you up?"

"Well, you beat me up pretty bad the last time we met. How's that for an answer."

"Fair enough, and I'm sorry about that."

"Really?"

"No, you deserved every last bit of it, and more."

"See, that's why I thought you were going to beat me up again."

Rukia sighed. "Anyway, I was just curious. Why do you want a Gigai? Is it so you can lead a normal life even though you're dead?"

"No, it's more complicated than that."

"Would you tell me?"

Dashimaru looked at her for moment before he sat down on the ground. "Sure, why not?"

As Rukia also sat down, he started. "I'll give you the gist of it. I died two years ago, a girl punched me and because of that I fell off a building. I can't remember anything that happened before that. When I was out of my body, that Shinigami, Aizen, found me and... experimented on me. That's why I have such weird Reiatsu. After that, I spent two years trying to find the girl who punched me and I ended up in Karakura city."

"You seem awfully aloof about such a tragic story."

"That's just the way I am."

"So, who's the girl that killed you?"

"How many girls do you know who are good at punching?"

"... Tatsuki? It can't be."

"It is. Oh yeah, please don't tell anybody. The others would probably start making a big deal out of it."

"What the hell are you talking about? It is a big deal. What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing. I just want to ask her some questions to find out more about who I am."

"That's all? Even though she killed you?"

"I've gone through worse than death. I'm actually pretty much okay with it. The first two years sucked pretty bad, but it got better once I reached Karakura city."

He got up. "Well, I'm gonna' walk some more. I've been lying in a bed for more than a week, so I really need to exercise again."

"Dashimaru... Why did you tell me?"

He walked away. "Because you asked."

Rukia smiled. "I guess that really is just the way you are."

"Well, here you go."

...

"What is it? You don't want it anymore?"

"Uruhara-san... I've been thinking about things."

"Oh?" The strange shopkeeper quirked an eyebrow.

Dashimaru leaned back on the couch. "And... I've decided to change my way of things. I'm not going to obsessively run after my past anymore. I have a new life, and even if I got my memories back, I wouldn't be able to go back to my old life. Keep the Gigai, having saved Rukia is enough reward for having gone to Soul Society."

"Are you sure? Even if you don't want to go chasing after your memories, you might still get something out of using the Gigai."

"I'm sure. You're probably right, but if I used a Gigai, Tatsuki might just get a heart attack."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No. Not really. Anyway, like I said, keep the Gigai."

"Very well, but will you at least tell me what you plan on doing now?"

"Nothing really. I'll train, get stronger, and when the time comes, I'll kill Aizen for looking down on me."

"In that case, I might be able to contact some people who can help you unlock your Vizard abilities."

"Maybe later. For now, I plan on doing some self training away from Karakura. I'll give everything a chance to settle down and then come back. I'm not going to say goodbye to anyone, so could you tell everyone for me?"

"Sure. Leave it to me."

"Okay then, later."

"... Interesting."

"Oi, Uruhara-san! We're having some real trouble with these bounto and we need Dashimaru's help. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's left on a training trip, you'll have to make due without him."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

That's chapter 9. Again, I don't know how long it will take for chapter ten to come out.

So, I made Dashimaru goodygooder, as the majority voted in the polls. However, if through votes Evil comes out on top again, that's where this is going to go, got that? About the last part, I did that because I don't want to do the Bounto arc. I really, really, really hate fillers.

Oh, and for any questions, just review. I will always try my best to answer your question.

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 3: Pairing Dashimarux??

1. Tatsuki **7**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **9**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **6**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **6**

3. Soi Fon **10**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **10**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **6**

New polls. Seeing as I felt guilty for not even giving the other main characters chances at a pairing. That's why there are now poll nr 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Poll nr 6: Pairing Inouex??

1. Ishida (Not really favoring this one, but whatever sails your boat) **2**

2. Chad (Actually, I don't see why not)

3. Random OC Shinigami guy

4. Random CC Shinigami guy (Add the particular Shinigami you want for these two)

5. No one **2**

6. Renji

Poll nr 7: Pairing Ishidax??

1. Inoue (Again, not really favoring this one) **2**

2. Nanao (Seems like a pretty good match)

3. The quiet brown-haired girl who's in their class (Could anybody please supply me with her name?)

4. Nemu **2**

5. No one

Poll nr 8: Pairing Chadx??

1. Inoue

2. No one **2**

3. Anyone you want, I can't seem to think of any other pairings for Chad. I'm sad for him... : (

Sub 3. Mizuho (Keigo's sister) **2**

Poll nr 9: Pairing Rukiax??

1. Dashimaru, seeing as Rukia is in his poll as well

2. Ganju (If it turns out to be this one, I'm gonna' be laughing straight for 71 hours)

3. Uruhara (They're both idiots, that's why)

4. Keigo (73 hours) **2**

5. No one **2**

6. Shinigami seated officer

Poll nr 10: Pairing Renjix?? (Even though I would be laughing my ass off if he'd get stuck with being alone for the rest of his existence)

1. ALONE!! (CHOOSE THIS ONE) **4**

2. Hinamori

3. Kiyone

4. Inoue

5. option number 1... **4**

That's it, I'm done!


	10. Trash here trash there trash everywhere!

Here's chapter 10. Dashimaru has just returned from the training trip and the Bount saga is also over. Have fun.

The beginning's fucked up because my computer betrayed me and went haywire, causing everything I'd written to dissappear. As you might have noticed, I don't like writing things I already know will happen, so that's why the beginning might seem... hasty. It is.

Disclaimer: I own every single letter I write down, but that's about it and I don't even have copywrite on that.

* * *

Short summary: Bount arc is over and finished with just like in canon. Dashimaru was away on a mysterious training trip and has now returned exactly the day after the end of the Bount saga. Tatsuki is in the process of feeling left out. If you keep that in mind, you shouldn't be too confused when you start reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: THE FACT THAT I HATE ERRATIC COMPUTERS HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

"Oy, Uruhara!"

...No answer...

"Ah well, he probably won't mind if I just... Gotcha'"

The lock gave a click at last and Dashimaru dusted off his knees as he got up. The door opened easily, and Dashimaru sweatdropped as he saw his Gigai lying in plain view, a note on top of it.

_Sigh _"How predictable am I to him?"

He stepped forward and reached over the body to grab the note.

_ Dear Dashimaru,_

_ Yes, you are indeed predictable. I don't know when you will be back, and neither do I know when I will be back. That's why I left the Gigai here. Have fun with it._

_ Uruhara._

At the bottom of the note was a chibi version of Uruhara, giving a peace sign. Dashimaru tore the part with the chibi off and started chewing on it. The rest he threw to the floor.

Taking a better look at the Gigai, he was awed at how much it resembled him, even though the clothes were different. He frowned. He wouldn't be able to attend school like that. Long, heavy black pants, a loose black shirt and a long leather coat... Definitely not student attire. And that wasn't the only reason he wouldn't be able to act like a student...

He felt his chin. Even though the other guys his age did not seem to need to shave, he already had a beard. Maybe he was older than he thought. After all, there'd never been any gaurantee that he was sixteen, he'd just felt like he'd been fourteen two years ago... If that had really been only two years.

He slid down to the floor and started banging his head against it, then abruptly stopped.

_Who cares how old I am? I'm dead and I don't have an ID anyway. With the way I look, I could probably pass myself off as any age between sixteen and thirty. Damn..._

_Interesting, isn't it?_

_How about killing anything between sixteen and thirty?_

_Do you think that there's something that will burn for thirty years?_

_Could you guys please stay quiet unless you have something useful to say._

_..._

_..._

_Killing is useful._

_Burning is useful._

_Could we get out of here, there might be a trap. Besides, that Gigai might be a trap. Let's leave it._

_Stop being paranoid!_

_You're being rhetorical again._

_...Just shut up._

_You know, a lot of our conversations seem to end with you saying that._

_I blame you all for that. Now shut up!_

Dashimaru picked up the body and stepped into it. Besides the fact that he was no longer wearing his Zanpakutou, it didn't feel strange in the slightest. He got up, and immediately noticed the second thing that felt strange.

He couldn't use his Reiatsu anymore.

_Ah, well. You can't have it all._

He practiced taking the Gigai off and noticed that he could pull it off without too much trouble. For a moment he considered taking one of the soul candy things from Uruhara's shop, then quickly cast the idea aside as he remembered Kon.

He exited the shop and, after locking it again with the key he'd gotten from Uruhara (by the way, the key barely fit in the lock), left for the school, considering his possibilities along the way.

"So if I'm not mistaken, you want to work at our school as a teacher. However, you can't show me your ID, your teaching certificate, or any other papers for that matter."

"An english teacher."

The board chairman leaned back and sighed in exasperation. "If I had your ID, I'd give you a chance. But for all I know right now, you might still be underage."

Dashimaru raised an eyebrow. "Do I look underage to you?"

"No, I don't think you could possibly be underage. That's not the point. If I don't know your name... You could be some criminal hiding from the government."

"...I don't remember giving the government a reason to chase me. Besides, I don't see how getting a job as teacher would help me hide from the government."

"It's not about whether the government is looking for you or not. It's about why they could be looking for you. You might be a serial killer, and I'm not letting a serial killer teach my students."

_Why not? It should be okay as long as he's not killing them, right?_

_If I had free reign of your body, I would definitely be a serial killer..._

Dashimaru sighed. "Look, it's like this. I just moved here and my papers got lost on the airport, but I should get them in a week at most. How about, until then, you let me work for half. How's that?"

_You plan on letting Uruhara falsify some papers for you?_

_Or whatever it takes. If Rukia can become a student, I should be able to become a teacher._

The board chairman took another good look at the person sitting before him, then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you can have your papers ready in less than a week, then I guess it's okay...

* * *

_This scene starts at the part where Tatsuki is asking Ichigo about his Shinigami representative badge. Also, in case you hadn't realized, Dashimaru doesn't have one of those because of his conversation with hitsugaya in the last chapter. Also, this is from Tatsuki's point of view._

Suddenly the door opened and a loud voice could be heard throughout the class. "Good morning, delinquents. If everyone would be so kind as to take their seats."

As one, Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue and Chad turned to face the new teacher. Ichigo was the first to react. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eh? Ichigo? You're in my class? Guess I got unlucky, eh?"

"What do you mean unlucky? And you never answered my question."

_This guy..._

"Oh, right. I'm your new homeroom teacher."

_He looks slightly older, _

"But let me introduce myself to the others who don't know me yet first."

_But other than that he's..._

"My name's Dashimaru. I'm not telling you my family name."

_He's... he's that guy!!_

"Other than that, I'm 28 years old and I teach English."

_What? 28? Could it be that he's not..._

Tatsuki continued to stare at the teacher, slowly the teacher's gaze turned to her.

"Miss."

Her eyes widened, her heart started beating like crazy, and her instincts were telling her to flee.

"Would you mind taking a seat as well?"

She tore her eyes away from him and looked around. All the other students were sitting and they were all looking at her curiously, except for Ichigo and Inoue who seemed worried.

"Ye- yes, sir." She quickly sat down.

After that, the teacher didn't seem to notice her much and began to answer questions from the class. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly. She looked at her friends. Ichigo and Inoue had also turned their attention to the teacher. Orihime seemed really happy about the teacher. Ichigo on the other hand looked even more disgruntled than usual. Slowly she started calming down.

_He can't be it. Nobody survives falling from that high. Besides, that guy was fourteen. Only two years have passed and this guy is twice his age. And why would a European fencer of that caliber come here to teach English? No. And even if it was him, he doesn't seem angry at me, or even to notice me that much..._

Soon after, the bell for break rang, and Tatsuki ran from the classroom, dragging her friend behind her.

As soon as they were the only four left, Ichigo walked up to Dashimaru and punched him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you see how Tatsuki reacted?"

Dashimaru blinked at him. "What are you talking about? What does how Tatsuki reacts to a new teacher have to do with me?"

"You know damn well. She killed you."

Dashimaru slowly stood back up. "Rukia told you."

"Yes. She told all of us. And just so you know, I won't let you do anything to Tatsuki."

"Okay."

Ichigo lowered his fist, surprised. "What?"

Dashimaru started dusting off his knees and shoulders and righted a chair that had fallen over. "I said okay. I didn't plan on doing anything to her anyway."

Ichigo gritted his teeth again and was going for another punch when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked around to see Chad shake his head at him.

Ishida then stepped forward from behind the Mexican and spoke. "Take it easy, Ichigo. He says he won't do anything to her, right. I can understand that you don't like to see her shaken up like this, but Dashimaru's got his story and different identity down pretty well. Tatsuki should be able to get over it without too much trouble. Besides, no matter how you look at it, she did kill him."

Ichigo shrugged Chad's hand off his shoulder. "There's no way that I'd believe that Tatsuki killed somebody. There's just no way she'd do something like that."

"Ichigo" Ichigo turned back to his teacher. "It happened about two years ago. I don't know if you knew her back then. If you did, do you remember her acting differently, for some time?"

Memories came to Ichigo of that period. Tatsuki being jumpy... Tatsuki reluctant to hit people at wrestling... He shook his head. "Even so, there's no way Tatsuki..."

"Look, Ichigo, I don't care whether you accept it or not. I've even stopped caring about why she killed me. I don't know if she even did it on purpose. She hit me and because of that I fell off a building." A glazy look appeared in Dashimaru's eyes, until he shook his head to clear it. "Not that it matters, cause I don't care anymore."

He took a look at his watch. "Now, the next period is almost starting, and the board chairman still wanted to see me about something. Get going to your next class." With that, he left the classroom.

The three of them remained standing, until ishida remarked. "Next period's English right?"

* * *

Dashimaru walked back to his classroom, apparently the board chairman had wanted to see him because of an exchange student, who was now following him. Dashimaru sighed. He'd actually been supposed to see the board chairman about it before the first lesson, but he'd been late and had forgotten about it... the chairman had been pretty pissed.

When he reached the classroom he turned around to talk to the exchange student. It was a weird looking guy with blond hair and a really weird smile. **(A/N: Anyone who doesn't know who I'm talking about should start reading Bleach immediately or shouldn't be in this section of fanfiction)**

"Alright, I'll introduce you in a minute, so just wait here for a second."

"Why not, I've been waiting since this morning anyway."

Dashimaru nodded and entered the classroom, then stopped. "What? I've got you idiots again? Ah, well. At least I won't have to introduce myself again."

He walked to the center, and was about to start about the exchange when something on Ichigo started beeping.

_Hollow?_

_Let's kill it._

_No, we should leave it to Ichigo and continue teaching._

"Ichigo, I just had a phonecall from your dad. He said he wanted your help at the clinic. I don't know exactly what it's about, but if you're going to be busy helping people live then you're excused for now."

"Thank you, sir." And Ichigo left.

Dashimaru sweatdropped when he saw that both Chad and Inoue had also raised their hands.

"...ah... right... _Sigh ... _Incidentally, Ichigo's dad said that he also needed your help."

As these two also left, and Dashimaru was left to deal with an idiot called Keigo, he couldn't help but wonder if his choice of career had been a good one.

"Anyway, there's a transfer student who I'd like to introduce. Could you come in please?"

When there was no answer, Dashimaru took a look in the hallway. The hallway was empty.

"Strange. I wonder where he went..."

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident, and Dashimaru found that teaching wasn't that hard at all. You just needed to sit back and let the students find things out for themselves.

After that, he went exploring for a bit with the Gigai. It was refreshing, as if he'd entered a whole new world. It was a bit unnerving, though, how everybody could see him. This was made even worse by the fact that everybody was also looking at him, probably because of his height and his clothes.

* * *

The day after, Dashimaru finally managed to introduce the exchange student, who started out by spelling his name backwards. The student was named Hirako Shinji.

That lesson, again, Ichigo was excused.

* * *

Night had already fallen when Dashimaru, who'd just come out of a pub, sensed different Reiatsu. Ichigo and some other fellow seemed to be fighting it out. Somewhere else was a hollow, a big one.

At another place, another hollow had emerged, even stronger than the last one.

After only a moment's consideration, Dashimaru stepped into an alley, took off the Gigai, jumped onto a roof with it and put it down. Then, seeing as Ichigo was already dealing with the other problem, took off for the weaker of the two hollows, figuring that he'd be able to deal with it quickly. Also, the weaker hollow was closer.

When he arrived, he saw the hollow chasing Ishida. The hollow was bigger than anything he'd seen up until then.

"Balance, Bas."

At the sound of his voice, the hollow turned around to face him instead of the Quincy. Dashimaru grinned at the ugly creature, as his axe handle caught on fire.

He dashed forward, and easily sidestepped the giant hand that came down to crush him without losing speed. Just after sidestepping, he swung his axe behind him. The slight resistance and the howl of pain told him he hadn't missed. The hollow pulled its arm back and tried again. Dashimaru however, had already jumped high into the air, axe raised above his head. The hollow, who hadn't noticed this was looking around in confusion, until Dashimaru landed on its head. One cut, and the hollow slowly started dissipating.

He jumped down and looked at Ishida. "You okay?"

Ishida was about to answer when his eyes suddenly widened and he indicated something behind Dashimaru. "Dashimaru! Look out! It's legs..."

Dashimaru spun around and was about to raise his axe in defense when an arrow blasted plain through it.

"It has been some time, Dashimaru-san."

"Ryuuken-san? You're right. It has."

The older Quincy didn't acknowledge him further, and instead kept walking towards his son. Then he seemed to change his mind, and turned around. "You don't need to worry about the other hollow, someone is already taking care of it. Now, could you leave us alone?"

Dashimaru nodded. He could indeed feel Isshin's presence with the other hollow. Also, Ichigo seemed to be done fighting.

He bowed to the two Quincy's and jumped off to retrieve his Gigai.

* * *

"Good morning, class. I'm going to start with the absence list."

Everybody was present, except for two guys who never seemed to be there. Even Hirako...

_Flashback_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You actually knew I was here? Impressive. Or maybe not, seeing as your Soul cutter is still in Shikai."_

_"Shinji?"_

_"The one and only."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You know you don't belong with them, don't you?"_

_"I don't know who you're talking about, but yes. I don't belong with them. Now what do you want?"_

_"Come with me to the Vizards. You belong with us."_

_"Ah. So you're a Vizard. That explains a lot."_

_"Are you coming with me or not?"_

_"Why would I belong with you, with the Vizards?"_

_"Because you're a Vizard."_

_"I'm only a Vizard as much as you're a Shinigami. Perhaps even less."_

_"Hm? What are you talking about?"_

_"So you don't know everything? Well, I don't see why I should tell you, unless there's something you can offer me in return."_

_"..."_

_"What is it, Hirako? Cat got your tongue?"_

_"It doesn't matter what exactly you are. The thing is, you're a Vizard, and if you don't learn to control your powers, things will turn bad."_

_"In that case, wanna' spar?"_

_"I don't see why not."_

_"Then let's go!"_

_Flashback end_

It had been a simple match. No Shikai involved. Dashimaru had only been able to hold out because his skill was greater. Hirako's Reiatsu had outclassed him by at least twice his own. Hirako would probably be more than a match for the captain's in Soul Society, but what else would you expect from a Vizard who could control his powers?

He glanced at Ichigo. Hirako told him that Ichigo was also a Vizard, but also hadn't joined the Vizard group. He didn't understand why, he'd join himself if he wasn't still working on something himself. He'd been right, sparring had helped him break through the barrier.

"Mister Axehaft?"

Dashimaru looked at the student who'd raised his hand. Uruhara must have had the time of his life when he handed over the falsified papers that would allow Dashimaru to teach and even buy an apartment.

_Dashimaru Axehaft... Damn it._

"What is it, Keigo?"

* * *

An explosion somewhere on the outskirts of Karakura city signaled the arrival of two incredible Reiatsu sources. Immediately, Dashimaru dropped the couch he'd been carrying into his new apartment and stepped out of the Gigai. He then shoved the couch the rest of the way through the door opening with his Gigai on top of it and locked the door.

"Okay. I'd better see what's going on."

It wasn't far, but he was far from the first to arrive. Bodies already littered the ground. Two hollows stood amid the carnage. One was big, with a lot of muscle, the other was small, and seemed frail. His green eyes held something disconserting, however.

Both of the hollows were only wearing part of their mask, and they had swords.

"What are you?"

"Ulquiora, is this the one we're looking for?"

"You should be able to tell at a glance. This one's trash."

The sound of someone groaning behind him pulled his attention away from the two. Careful not to turn his back on them, he looked behind him, to see Tatsuki lying on her elbows. He cursed, she looked pretty bad. It was a miracle she had even survived, seeing as she was the only one.

The hollows had also noticed her presence. The big one seemed confused. "She's still alive? Hey, Ulquiora. Is this the one?"

"That one's even worse trash."

The big one happily pounded his fists. "Then I'll take care of both of them. I don't leave leftovers."

"Dashimaru-kun!"

It was Inoue's voice, but Dashimaru barely had enough time to unsheath his sword and block the huge, hammer-like fist coming his way.

"Inoue!" He called without looking backwards, digging his feet in to avoid being pushed back. "Grab Tatsuki and get the hell out of here."

"Okay."

"Dashimaru."

"Chad, you too. Get the hell out of here." He felt the big Mexican pausing behind him, so he tried to repeat his sentence. However, he was interrupted as the other fist almost took his head off. He dodged it by ducking, but could no longer stop the first fist, which came hard into his stomach.

Dashimaru flew through the air and landed hard on his back. He immediately got back up, only to see Chad's arm being crushed by the huge hollow.

"Chad! Damn it. Balance, Bas!"

The sword he held assumed the form of a flaming axe. He then ran at the hollow, who simiply held his hand in front of him to block. At the last moment, Dashimaru stopped, grabbed Chad's body and jumped back to Inoue.

"Inoue, take Chad and Tatsuki and leave. Go as fast as you can, don't stop, and don't come back. No buts, No hesitating, GO!"

As Inoue grabbed her two unconscious friends, Dashimaru turned back to the hollows, who seemed bored.

"Here goes..."

_Bas..._

_I can't believe you're actually going to do it, although I must admit it's the best choice we've got._

_Hihihi, finally._

In a blast of pain, the world exploded_. _An insatisfiably rage took hold of Dashimaru, as he struggled to keep focused. Finally, the pain faded, and only the rage remained.

"What's with him, Ulquiora? I didn't even touch him."

"This must be his Zanpakutou's special ability, though I can't tell what exactly it's supposed to do."

"Heh, not like it matters. He's trash."

It was only then that the large hollow noticed how his opponent was looking at him. His eyes were wide open, and behind them was a hint of insanity.

Dashimaru ran forward, holding his axe behind him. Five steps before the hollow, he dissappeared, and reappeared again behind him. The hollow, not expecting this, didn't have enough time to turn around, and got a heavy slash across his back.

"How the hell did he-. There's no way a normal Shinigami could cut through my skin."

Dashimaru didn't reply. He solidified his footing and continued with an upwards slash. The hollow tried to get away, but was again not fast enough. The blade of the axe dug deep inside his leg. The hollow fell to his knees, but grabbed onto the axe before his opponent could pull it out. The flames burned his hand, but he held on and hit the Shinigami on the side of his face with all his strength. Dashimaru flew through the air again, but landed easily. Although his eye was closed and it was likely that the hit caused a concussion, he didn't seem phased in the slightest.

Again he came, and again he managed to injure his opponent before said opponent managed to get a hold of his clothes. With the grip he had, the hollow slammed Dashimaru against the ground, then again, and again. Nonetheless, the axehead buried itself in flesh once more.

Annoyed and angry, the hollow kept a hold of Dashimaru with his left hand and started pounding in on him with his right. After more than ten consecutive hits, the cloth tore and Dashimaru skidded on the ground and didn't stand up afterwards.

Well, here you have it. I managed to make this chapter on the last day of my spring break. Just so you know, it might take a while before the next chapter comes up. Do also know, however, that no matter what, there will be a next chapter.

Dashimaru is down and this is the end of the chapter. I wonder what will happen next. I do know, however, that things will start really being different from canon starting next chapter.

Oh, and for any questions, just review. I will always try my best to answer your question.

Well, that was it for my rant. Now, for the polls, you can vote on whichever polls you care for on any thing you care for, as long as it's written down as a possibility. (Oh, and seeing as somebody found a loophole, you can vote multiple times, but only once per chapter)

Poll nr 3: Pairing Dashimarux??

1. Tatsuki **7**

2. Isane

3. Kiyone

4. Rukia

5. One of the minor female Arrancar (Like Menoly and Loly for example, I don't really know which one is called what, so if you choose this one, please add a description so I'll know what you're talking about) **10**

6. Another OC

7. Multiple from the above (aka harem) **6**

Poll nr 4: Pairing Ichigox?? (Don't ask me why, but somehow I can only picture Ichigo with older woman??)

1. Unohana

2. Yoruichi **6**

3. Soi Fon **11**

4. Matsumoto

Poll nr 5: Will the OC end up being good, evil, or a cross in between. The way I see it, this is the most important poll.

1. Good **11**

2. Evil

3. Cross in between **6**

New polls. Seeing as I felt guilty for not even giving the other main characters chances at a pairing. That's why there are now poll nr 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Poll nr 6: Pairing Inouex??

1. Ishida (Not really favoring this one, but whatever sails your boat) **2**

2. Chad (Actually, I don't see why not)

3. Random OC Shinigami guy

4. Random CC Shinigami guy (Add the particular Shinigami you want for these two)

5. No one **2**

6. Renji

Poll nr 7: Pairing Ishidax??

1. Inoue (Again, not really favoring this one) **2**

2. Nanao (Seems like a pretty good match)

3. The quiet brown-haired girl who's in their class (Could anybody please supply me with her name?)

4. Nemu **2**

5. No one

Poll nr 8: Pairing Chadx??

1. Inoue

2. No one **2**

3. Anyone you want, I can't seem to think of any other pairings for Chad. I'm sad for him... : (

Sub 3. Mizuho (Keigo's sister) **2**

Poll nr 9: Pairing Rukiax??

1. Dashimaru, seeing as Rukia is in his poll as well

2. Ganju (If it turns out to be this one, I'm gonna' be laughing straight for 71 hours)

3. Uruhara (They're both idiots, that's why)

4. Keigo (73 hours) **2**

5. No one **2**

6. Shinigami seated officer

Poll nr 10: Pairing Renjix?? (Even though I would be laughing my ass off if he'd get stuck with being alone for the rest of his existence)

1. ALONE!! (CHOOSE THIS ONE) **4**

2. Hinamori

3. Kiyone

4. Inoue

5. option number 1... **4**

That's it, I'm done!


End file.
